Ill
by Lavender Gaia
Summary: When Ranma gets a sickness that will keep him bedridden for atleast a week, who steps in and takes care of him but...Akane? I think Soun and Genma have something to do with this! R&R! COMPLETED
1. What's wrong with Ranma?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and any other companies that bought it rights to it. Do not sue me, I spend enough money on the products already.  
  
Akane Tendo looked at her fiance who was walking on top of a fence on their way home from school. It had been a pretty normal day all around, but Akane could sense something was different. There was something bothering Ranma, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. He had been acting differently the last few days, but today was the one to top it off, when she had really noticed the weird feeling that seemed to surround Ranma.  
  
His actions proved it. Instead of kicking Kuno way up in the sky that morning, he had punched him into a nearby tree, with out as much power or accuracy as normal. When Shampoo glomped onto him during lunch, he gently pulled her off and reminded her of her deliveries for the Cat Café. Normally, he would have screamed and yelled, but he was dry and cold, yet polite. One of the most surprising things had happened after Shampoo left. He refused Ukyo's offer of three or four okonomiyakis, and didn't even eat half of he lunch, both of which he could usually polish off in record time. Even that wasn't the most surprising thing of the day. The final thing that had sent her over the edge was eerie, shocking Akane.  
  
Ranma had not insulted her all day. He hadn't called her uncute, tomboy; he didn't insult her cooking or her femininity. He had called her Akane or nothing at all. He wasn't her normal rude self and she was worried.  
  
"Ranma?" She asked hesitantly. "Are you all right?" He looked down from his perch and smiled sadly at her.  
  
"I'm fine, Akane. Sorry about what Shampoo did earlier. You had every right to hit me. Are you mad at me?" He ignored the look of alarm that appeared on her face.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Ranma? Copycat Ken, that better not be you. Or else..." She brandished her mallet, holding it up so he could see it.  
  
"Akane it really is me. Come on, we should get home before they start worrying about us. I have a lot of homework too, and I want to get started. He walked towards the dojo, leaving her there, jaw hanging wide open.  
  
  
  
"Akane," Kasumi began, "Would you go wake up Ranma? Mr. Saotome said that he should be still sleeping, and had requested last night that this mornings practice be skipped."  
  
It was the next morning at the Tendo dojo. Everyone was concerned about Ranma, especially his loss of appetite. Genma had actually been a good father for once, and let him sleep without a morning fight. "Sure Kasumi, I'll go get him," Akane told her older sister, walking up the stairs. I wonder what is wrong with Ranma. He is acting really strange. She opened the door to the Saotome's room, calling inside, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up."  
  
Ranma sat up on the futon, blinking sleepily. "Wh-what? Morning already? It feels like I only slept for two minutes."  
  
Akane gasped at the site of the site of him, now that his torso was only covered with a tank top, and the blanket had fallen off his chest. "Dad, Mr. Saotome, Kasumi, Nabiki! Everyone come quick!"  
  
As the sound of a thundering stampede came up the stairs as Mr. Tendo, Mr. Saotome and Kasumi appeared in the bedroom. "What is it?" Ranma asked, startled at the crowds reaction.  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"Boy, what happened to you?" Genma raged as Soun began to sob.  
  
"I don't know! Tell me what is going on." Ranma was confused. This wasn't normal, even for the dojo's standards. Why were they all looking at him so funny?  
  
"Ranma," Said the newest spectator as everyone remained speechless, each trying to tell him. Nabiki Tendo leaned on the hallway wall, before walking into the room and kneeling before him. "Look at you arms."  
  
He glanced down and gasped at the site. Nabiki crossed her own arms and smirked. "Ranma, you have the chicken pox."  
  
A/N: Ranma never seems to get sick or hurt, so I had to put this in. But can a disease beat the invincible Ranma Saotome? Read on to find out. If you review, I'll be willing to write faster. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. Check out my fantasy fic, Tradewinds, in the original fiction section. 


	2. Those meddling fathers

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all those other people who own it. Don't sue. I have no money. I wish I did, but even if I did, don't sue. It isn't nice and if you sued everyone who writes fanfics you would have a lot of stuff to do.  
  
"Ch-chicken pox? What's that?" Ranma scratched his arm feverishly. "Why am I so itchy?!"  
  
"Oh, my. Chicken pox is a disease where the skin is irritated and itchy, as you have pointed out. You also get a high fever." Kasumi felt his head. "You are burning up. I'll go get you something for it." She hurried downstairs.  
  
"Guess you should get comfortable, Saotome. Looks like you aren't going anywhere for a while." Nabiki gave his cheek a pat, pulling his hand away. He was on fire! No wonder he was feeling so bad. "I should leave though. I've never had them and am certainly not getting sick. See ya around." She went to ready for school, plotting of ways to make money off of this. By the time she had gotten out her clothes, ten ideas had popped into her brain.  
  
"What did she mean by that? I gotta go to school. I gotta fight Kuno and Ryoga." He started to get up, only to be pushed down by his father.  
  
"No, you don't boy. If you go out you will get worse. I've heard of people dying from this strange disease." The two fathers appeared in doctors' masks and rubber gloves.  
  
"Father, you shouldn't be around. You never had the chicken pox, if I remember correctly. It is very dangerous for men, especially over the age of twenty-five or so." Kasumi came back, carrying water and aspirin for Ranma. "Nabiki and I have never had it either. It would be bad if we caught it. I'm sorry Ranma, but I can't take care of you. Please forgive me."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kasumi. I'm fine. Pop, you stay away from me though. I don't particularly want to be an orphan, so don't you catch this and die on me." Ranma took the aspirin and leaned back so it could take effect.  
  
"Akane! You had the chicken pox! You take care of Ranma!" Soun exclaimed crying tears of joy.  
  
"I recall Akane being sick and scratching a lot. I never knew it was the chicken pox." Kasumi smoothed her younger sister's hair. "If I had known that I would have helped care for you. Thank goodness mother was around."  
  
There was a solemn moment, the Saotomes being silent as the Akane, Soun, and Kasumi remembered the late Mrs. Tendo. Genma broke the silence saying, "That is a great idea Tendo! Akane will take care of Ranma all by herself and we will stay out of there way! We'll go now, take good care of him!" The fathers rushed downstairs, earnest in beginning a game of Go and making sure they're plan worked.  
  
"I should go start breakfast. I'll make sure Akane brings some up to you when it is ready." Kasumi took the empty water glass, and pulled a thermometer out of her pocket. "I almost forgot. Take his temperature, Akane, so we can judge how much it will go down."  
  
Kasumi left Akane and Ranma is a state of surprise. "Well," Akane began. "We should probably take your temperature." She stuck the end of it in Ranma's mouth, pulling her hand away quickly and her fingers brushed his lips. She noticed that his face turned red, and felt the blush rush to her own cheeks. It's just the fever. It's just the fever. He doesn't feel anything for me, he isn't embarrassed. Akane reasoned, feeling her heart beat faster as she looked at him with piteous eyes. Poor guy. He must be feeling awful. I guess I do have to take care of him. I make it my solemn vow not to hit him either, no matter how much he deserves it. I just hope I can stick to that.  
  
Ranma's heartbeat sped up as Akane touched his lips, and saw she was blushing. He sighed. Well, this is going to be interesting.  
  
A/N: Another chapter down. I'll get as many of the other characters in it as I can, don't worry. Just for you Sach, I'll put Ryoga in the next chapter. Maybe. If it fits. I'll try at least. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Breakfast and Calamine

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it. Maybe if I win the lottery I can buy it from someone, but for now, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and other companies. Don't sue, but if you do, I have several really good lawyers.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane pulled out the thermometer and glanced at it. "Wow. 103. I'm going to get a damp cloth to put on your head, maybe it will bring the fever down. Are you cold?"  
  
Ranma shivered, "Now that you mention it, I am a little chilled."  
  
Akane looked at the state he was in, with only a light sheet and a tank top for warmth. "No wonder. Here." She threw him one of his thickest silk shirts. "I'll see if we have any extra blankets. Keep warm."  
  
Ranma watched Akane leave, following her with his eyes. 'Why is she being so nice to me? She should always act like this, she looks so cute. Well, maybe not. Then she wouldn't be Akane and I wouldn't- Whoa! Whoa! What am I thinking? It must be the fever.'  
  
Akane returned with several blankets, a bowl of water and two washcloths. She set down the washbowl and clothes, layering the blankets on top of his freezing body. "How are you feeling?" She asked concernedly. "I don't remember what it was like, but I guess it must be pretty rough. Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Uh, no, thanks. Why are you being so nice?" He glanced at her suspiciously as she placed the wrung out, cold washcloth on his forehead.  
  
"Well, I figured that you must be feeling awful. Plus, since I'm going to be one to take care of you, we might as well get along. What do you say?" She smiled at him, a Kasumi smile that Ranma never thought he would see on her face.  
  
"Alright, I guess. Thanks." He returned her smile. "How did I get this anyway?"  
  
"You can only catch it from another person, but who would you catch it from? I can't think of anyone." She used the second washcloth to wipe sweat of his face.  
  
"Hioki Konabishi. He's been out for the last couple of days. He sits next to Ranma during Miss Hinako's class." Nabiki stood in the doorway. "How're you doin'?  
  
"I'll be ok. How do you know all of this, anyway?" Ranma shuddered as Nabiki just smirked maliciously and walked downstairs to breakfast. "Your sister scares me sometimes, Akane."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but me too."  
  
"Akane!" Kasumi called up. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi." She placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. "I'll be right back."  
  
Akane went to the kitchen to see a tray with two plates filled with food, and two cups of tea. There was a single flower in a vase sitting in the middle of the tray. "What's all this, Kasumi?"  
  
"I thought you and Ranma should eat breakfast together, so he won't get lonely. I think this whole ordeal is a very nice way for you two to get to know each other better." Kasumi smiled and handed the tray to Akane. "Be careful."  
  
"Um, alright. Thanks Kasumi." Akane toddled back upstairs, not wanting to spill a bit of the delicious breakfast. "Here we go." Ranma was lying still, breathing evenly, with his eyes closed. 'Is he sleeping? Should I wake him?' Tentatively, she asked, "Ranma? Are you awake? I brought breakfast."  
  
His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her. "Oh, thank you, Akane." He frowned. "What's with the fancy set up?"  
  
"Kasumi did it. It looks nice doesn't it? I didn't cook it either, so don't worry." She helped him sit up and gave him a plate and chopsticks. They both began to eat.  
  
"This is great! One of Kasumi's better meals. It's obvious that you didn't- "He stopped short. 'I put my foot in my mouth again! I hope she doesn't hit me, I hurt enough already!'  
  
'I will ignore that. I will ignore that. I will ignore that.' "Yes, it is very good. I suspect that she wanted to make you feel better anyway she could." She finished her breakfast and took Ranma's empty plate from him, setting both on the tray. "I should bring this down to Kasumi."  
  
"No need. I'm right here." She handed a pink bottle to Ranma. "Calamine lotion to ease the itch. It will make you feel better."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi. I'll put it on." Kasumi left the two alone again, as Ranma removed his shirt. Akane gulped as she saw his muscular torso covered in chicken pox. He poured the lotion into his palm and rubbed it on his arms. "Um, Akane?"  
  
"Huh?" Akane was pulled out of her stupor by the sound of his voice.  
  
"Could you step outside for a sec? I wanna put some of this on my legs, and- "  
  
"Say no more. I'll just wait outside. When you need me, just holler." She leaned against the wall, and sank to the floor. 'What is wrong with me? I just feel so sorry for him. He makes me fell. . . I dunno how. Strange but good. I'll think about this later.'  
  
Ranma removed the Chinese pants and continued applying the lotion. 'Good thing this doesn't activate my curse.' "I'm done Akane. C'mon in. She walked in as he tied the drawstring on his pants.  
  
"So, is there anything you want to do? You really can't leave the room, but I'm sure we can figure out something. Seems dad isn't gonna let me go to school until you are better, but I paid Nabiki to pick up the work we missed." She smoothed the skirt of her uniform.  
  
"Well, let me finish putting this stuff on my back and I'll think about it." He stretched his arms to reach all of his back. There was one spot in the middle that he had trouble with. He groaned as his muscles extended as long as possible to reach.  
  
"Having trouble?" Akane giggled as Ranma's face turned redder with his efforts.  
  
"I got it! I don't need your help." He struggled more. "So. . . itchy."  
  
"Oh, come here!" Akane snatched the bottle from him and rubbed lotion on the part of his back that was out of his reach. "Better now?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh. I hate this! Stupid chicken pox." He crossed his arms and started to scratch.  
  
"No you don't! If you scratch them, scars will form and they can get infected. Promise me you won't, or else I'll have to make sure of it by any means necessary. Please?" Akane took his hands in hers.  
  
Ranma sighed. "Fine. I won't scratch." 'When you're looking.' "So, have any ideas of what we can do? I'm bored."  
  
A large crash erupted in the backyard followed by a loud scream of, "Where on Earth am I now?"  
  
A/N: I promised some Ryoga. Well, there he was. You all can tell that he will be in the next chapter. He is one of my favorite characters; of course he would be big in my fanfic. Some nice Ranma and Akane moments here. I might have the next chapter out today, if I have time. Stupid Spanish and science homework. By the way, I made up the name of Akane and Ranma's classmate. No idea if that is a real name or not. Don't yell at me if it isn't. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	4. Three's Company

Disclaimer: You should be used to these by now. I don't own it. Then it wouldn't be FANfiction. But it is, so don't sue me.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma in surprise. "Was that-?"  
  
"Ryoga?" The two got up and went to the window, where Kasumi was speaking with the Lost Boy in the Tendo backyard.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ryoga," Kasumi said. "I'm sorry, but Ranma can't spar with you today. He has the chicken pox."  
  
Ryoga faltered. "Chicken pox?"  
  
"Yes. Akane is taking care of him." Startling Kasumi, Ryoga rushed inside, searching for the stairs. Five minutes later, when he found them, he rushed up and opened a door.  
  
"Ranma! What's going on?" He stared wildly around.  
  
"Ryoga, I think you have the wrong room," Nabiki said from her desk. "Unless you came to visit me."  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Ranma," Ryoga twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Here, let me take you there." She got up and grabbed her school bag.  
  
"Really? That sure is nice of you. How much is this gonna cost me?" He randomly searched his pockets for any yen he might happen to have.  
  
"It's on the house for two reasons. One, I'm going to be late for school if I don't leave in the next minute. Two, you are getting my carpet dirty and if I just told you how to go you wouldn't be out of here for another hour or so." She took him by the shoulders and led him to the right room. "In there. See you around."  
  
"Oh, thank you." He bounded in to the right room. "Ranma!"  
  
"Hey, Ryoga, only took you about an hour to get here. Nice timing." He was lying on his futon as Akane put a fresh washcloth on his forehead.  
  
Ryoga's eyes widened as he realized exactly how nice she was being to him. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Ranma, please don't tease Ryoga. Ryoga, don't ask Ranma to fight you. He is very sick. He has the chicken pox. I don't want him to get worse. You probably shouldn't be here. It would be awful if you caught it." She fluffed Ranma's pillow from under his head and smiled at Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga was shocked at her sudden display of affection, then pulled himself together. "I've already had it. More then a month, there isn't any chance of my getting it again. It was awful, staying in bed for that long." He hesitated and said, "Sorry about it Ranma."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "That was probably the only time you stayed in one place."  
  
"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed. "That was mean! Ryoga was being nice and you just insulted him. If you don't stop being rude, I'll let Ryoga here take care of you, and there will be no one here to help while I'm at school. How about that?"  
  
Ranma was ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry, Ryoga. Better?" He asked Akane.  
  
She crossed her arms. "I suppose. Would you like to help me with him Ryoga? It could get pretty boring, just the two of us. We can't think of anything to do."  
  
'I could spend time with Akane!' Ryoga's heart soared. 'Sure Ranma will be here, but I'm sure he'll sleep most of the time. This could be the chance of a lifetime!' His cheeks glowed. "Of course, Akane! I would love to!"  
  
'Oh, great.' Ranma thought. 'Now I'm stuck with Ryoga, until he gets lost. And here I was, wanting to be alone with Akane. Oh, Kamisama, the fever is acting up again. Maybe it would be better if Ryoga was here.' He paused in his thoughts. 'Did I just think THAT?'  
  
"Thank you, Ryoga. I'm sure you will be a big help. What do you think we should do? We can't bring the television upstairs, no where to plug it in. I think Nabiki has an old Monopoly set. Let me see if I can find it. Be right back!" Akane left the two guys, wondering what will happen to her for wandering into her older sister's domain.  
  
"Looks like you have Akane hanging all over you. How did you do it?" Ryoga asked, as Ranma closed his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea. She just started being nice as soon as I got this stupid virus. I don't mind though. It is kind of nice, and she looks really cute lately." Ranma smirked as he saw the look of outrage on Ryoga's face.  
  
"WHAT?! Why I oughta-" He began to launch himself at the sick boy.  
  
"Here it is! Wow, I think Nabiki knows more then we think she does. She laid out all of the board games on her bureau near the door. I also got Sorry, Life and Scrabble. Did I miss anything?" She set the board games on the floor, looking at Ranma and Ryoga. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor, looking like angels.  
  
"Oh, nothing." They said in unison.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure. What do you want to play first?" The three played board games for the next couple hours, until each of them were bored stiff, even Ryoga, who had won every game of Monopoly. "How did you get so good at that?"  
  
"Well, I'm used to traveling and handling my own finances. Guess I just know what to do." He blushed.  
  
"Akane, I'm really itchy! I need to scratch!" Ranma said, gripping the futon.  
  
"Don't do it, Ranma. I'll put some more lotion on you." She squirted the calamine lotion into her hand and rubbed it on his arms. "How is that?"  
  
"Much better. Thank you, Akane. My back itches, too, though." He gave Ryoga a wicked grin as she sighed and got some more lotion. The other boy turned red, with steam coming from his ears. If looks could kill, Ranma could have died at least three times and been back for more.  
  
"All done. I'm starting to be hungry. Should I make lunch?" Akane looked hopeful.  
  
"NO!" The boys said. "I mean," Ranma said. "It isn't necessary. Kasumi can make some. She likes to cook and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh," Akane said disappointedly. "Maybe later?"  
  
"Maybe, Akane, maybe." Ranma leaned back, with his arms folded behind his head. "With the exception of this morning, we are having a pretty quiet day. I like it."  
  
The glass window shattered as a figure jumped through it, glomping onto Ranma. "Nihao! Shampoo bring too too delicious Ramen to Ranma!"  
  
"It's your own fault, Ranma." Ryoga rolled his eyes. "You had to say it."  
  
A/N: You know it had to happen. We have to put Shampoo in it to ruin the special moment or relaxation. Nerima wouldn't be normal without it. Or as normal as it gets there. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	5. Shampoo in your hair and oatmeal in your...

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Ranma ½. If you want a better disclaimer, see previous chapters.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
"Shampoo, what are you doing here?" Akane stood up, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I come bring ramen to airen. Nabiki Tendo tell Shampoo Ranma sick. Ramen help feel better." She took a bowl from the delivery case and handed it to him, along with chopsticks. "Here, for airen."  
  
"Gee, thanks Shampoo. I was hungry." He started to eat the ramen. Yes, eat. Not inhale, not devour. Just eat like a normal human. Shampoo realized that he really was sick.  
  
"Alright, he has the food. You can leave now." Akane pointed towards the door, not even trying to be discreet.  
  
"What violent girl talking about? Shampoo will not leave husband when he need her. What kind of wife you think I am?" Shampoo stood defensively, glaring back at Akane.  
  
"For one, you aren't his wife. And two, um, uh. . ." She didn't know what to say. She just needed to get those two away from each other. 'Think Akane, think!' Then an idea struck her. "He was just about to take an oatmeal bath."  
  
Ranma gave her a strange look. "I was?"  
  
Ryoga also thought the presence of Shampoo made Akane a little nuts. "He was?"  
  
"Yes, he was," Akane folded her arms and grinned.  
  
"What oatmeal bath?" Shampoo was confused, obviously not for the first time in her life.  
  
"It is a bath with oatmeal in it. It helps when your skin is itchy. There is a box left in the medicine cabinet from a long time ago. We bought it just in case, but never used it. Now we can." She helped Ranma up before going to get the brown box from the medicine cabinet. "C'mon, Ranma. Time for your bath."  
  
When Akane wasn't paying attention, Shampoo grabbed the box with the oatmeal powder in it. "Shampoo go make bath for Ranma."  
  
Ryoga could tell that Akane could barely keep for screaming. Shampoo was ignoring him, giving him the perfect opportunity to get back the medicine from the young Amazon. "I'll make the bath for Ranma. Let's go." He walked away, dragging Ranma by the shirt.  
  
"Hey, Ryoga."  
  
"Yeah, Ranma?"  
  
"The bathroom is the other way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"C'mon, P-chan." Ranma lugged him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Don't call me P-chan."  
  
Akane and Shampoo squared off in a staring contest of wills. "You don't have to stay, Shampoo. I suggest you leave. I'm guessing you have never had the chicken pox. You wouldn't want to catch it." She said it all dryly, putting sarcastic emphasis on the last sentence.  
  
"Shampoo no care. She sit right here and wait for Ranma." She sat on the floor of the Saotome room, looking superiorly at Akane.  
  
"Fine then." Akane managed to get out through clenched teeth. 'I will not say what I really want to. I'm not that rude.' The two just sat in the room, their auras making it freezing. Even the window sill started to ice over.  
  
"Wow, I actually do feel better. That bath really worked." Ranma and Ryoga came back sometime later. Both girls got up at the same time to reach him. Being closer to the door, Akane got their first.  
  
She placed a hand on his forehead, then moved it down to his cheeks and neck. She frowned, a worried expression growing. "You are still burning up. I'm going to go find something that might bring down the fever." She left the trio, concerned at Ranma's health.  
  
Akane returned to find a sickening site. Shampoo was rubbing the lotion into Ranma, always taking her good sweet time to massage it in. The worst part was, it seemed like Ranma was enjoying it. If the cup of water had been glass, instead of thick plastic, it would have immediately shattered. She regained self-control holding the cup and two aspirin out to Ranma.  
  
"Thanks, Akane." He swallowed them, before quickly relaxing back into Shampoo's calamine massage. It was to Akane's joy when the purple-haired girl finally squeezed the bottle and nothing came out.  
  
"Well, it seems that bottle is empty. I'll go get the other one." She skipped away, glad that she had been able to stop Shampoo from rubbing all over him. It made her nauseous and this meant that she got to finish. 'Why am I so jealous and protective? I don't wanna rub the lotion on him, do I? Am I actually starting to like that jerk?'  
  
After Ranma was fully coated, the four teenagers sat in silence until Ryoga spoke up. "Don't you have to go back to the Cat Café? Won't that old ghoul be worried about you?"  
  
Akane sighed in relief. 'Thank you, Ryoga. You are a genius!'  
  
"Aiyah! You right! Shampoo be back later!" the girl left, ('Finally,' thought Akane), though not without making a huge destruction of a downstairs wall.  
  
"I thought she would never leave! Good thinking, Ryoga." He beamed at her praise.  
  
Unfortunately, they all thought 'Why do I have the feeling this will not be the last of today's visitors?'  
  
A/N: Sorry if all you Shampoo fans thought I made her seem mean there, I'm just not one of you. In my opinion, she is a bimbo who should learn to speak Japanese. She may sound cute, but it makes her seem really stupid. I have to say that I like her hair and clothes though. I also have to respect her determination and power as a martial artist. Other then that, I don't care for her in the least, except maybe as comic relief. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	6. A not so friendly gathering turns ugly

Disclaimer: Go to the last chapter. Read the first sentence of the disclaimer and follow the steps from there.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
About two or three hours later, after Ranma and Akane had gotten badly beaten at Monopoly by Ryoga once again, Nabiki came home. She wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, looks like you have some guests." Nabiki called up the stairs. If it had been a stampede earlier, then this was an earthquake. Tatewaki, Kodachi and Ukyo all burst in to the room.  
  
"Ranma-sama, my love! Your black rose is here for you!"  
  
"Ranma honey, I made you some okonomiyaki!"  
  
"Saotome, you cur! How dare you keep Akane Tendo here with you! What have you done with the pig-tailed girl?  
  
The two females were going to glomp onto him, but stopped the moment they saw he was covered with the pink lotion. Akane looked at the mess that was beginning, then turned around and slowly began to bang her hand on the wall. "Why me?" She asked over and over again. "Why me?"  
  
"Is something wrong, Akane? I thought you might be bored, and they all paid good money to learn that Ranma was sick, even if they don't know exactly what is wrong." Nabiki caught her sister's head a moment before it hit the wall a 23rd time. "Watch, it's amusing."  
  
Kodachi and Ukyo's battle aura were up, as they fought over Ranma. Kuno and Ryoga were arguing, something about stepping on someone and pigs, and Shakespeare. Then again, you could never tell with Kuno. All the while, Ranma was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and looking very pale under the pinkness of the calamine.  
  
"Nabiki, he doesn't look so hot," Akane pointed out Ranma's state to her older sister.  
  
Even Nabiki looked concerned. "You're right. Let's see if I can get this group to clear out, seems like the patient over there needs to lie down." But before she could interrupt the arguments, there were sounds of broken concrete on the first floor and more weight on the stairs.  
  
In case I have to remind everyone, this is the Tendo dojo. When you start something, it has to go all out. You don't fall down a hill and only tumble halfway. Especially in Nerima. No, you have to roll all the way down to the rocky bottom. Which explains what happens next.  
  
Not only was Shampoo here now, Mousse and Cologne had followed. Just enough to add to the mess, causing it to spontaneously combust. Shampoo easily joined Kodachi and Ukyo's fight over who had control over Ranma, when she tried to glomp onto him without caring if it ruined her beautiful Chinese outfit. It turned into an all out brawl as spatulas, ribbons and bombori were brandished. Mousse mistook Nabiki for Shampoo, hugging her tightly. Cologne just sat on her staff, egging everyone on and adding fuel to the fire. Finally, Akane had had enough.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. Everyone froze in the middle of whatever they were doing and stared at the youngest Tendo daughter. Ryoga was throttling Kuno as the older boy's bokken was trying to lodge itself in the middle of Ryoga's head. Ukyo's newly thrown spatulas quivered in the air for a few seconds, before clattering to the ground.  
  
Akane took a deep breath before continuing. "Do any of you understand what is going on here? This is a sickroom. Ranma is ill with the chicken pox. If you haven't had it, you are in grave danger of contracting it. Ranma can not have any visitors, especially if they won't let him get any rest. He needs to get well again, then you can see him until you are sick of him. Until then, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" When no one moved from their current position she added a hasty, "NOW!"  
  
Everyone filed downstairs, save Akane, Nabiki and Ranma. Akane ran up to Ryoga as he was to be the last one leaving. "Oh, Ryoga, I didn't mean you. You can stay."  
  
Ryoga hesitated, then shook his head and placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "No, it would be better if I left. I'll come back as soon as I can find this place again. Get better, Ranma." He gave a half-smile to his friend and rival before giving Akane's shoulder a quick squeeze and following the rest of the unwelcome company to the front door. Only then did he realize what he had done and how much he had been with Akane that day. 'This is probably one of the best days of my life. I spent almost the entire thing with Akane, and I didn't have to be P-chan!' His heart was fluttering. Unfortunately, it ended as soon as he stepped outside, into the pouring rain.  
  
Nabiki left Ranma and Akane alone, closing the door behind her. Walking to her room, she mentally figured out the cost of the house's damages. 'We will have to fix those walls, and I should have someone strengthen the stairs.'  
  
Akane and Ranma just sat and looked around at the room, which had been half- destroyed. Black rose petals were everywhere, as where miscellaneous items from Mousse's sleeves. Several small spatulas were embedded into the wall and there were holes all over, from bombori, bokkens and umbrellas.  
  
The destruction, along with all that had happened today, was too much for Akane. 'First Ranma gets sick, and we get stuck together. That wasn't so bad, I don't mind that. Then Shampoo showed up and wouldn't leave. Then the whole insane group!' She buried her head in her hands, crying softly.  
  
She felt a light sheet cover her shoulders and back. She looked up with a tearstained face to see that Ranma had placed it there. She glanced at him, extremely confused. "So I don't get your clothes dirty," he said, thinking it would explain. She was still bemused, until he put his arm around her and drew her against him, lotioned arm lying on top of the sheet.  
  
She resisted at first, then relaxed and leaned against his strong body. She gave into all the mixed emotions and cried, extremely glad his arm was supporting her.  
  
A/N: I got most of the main characters in there, but don't worry they will be back and more will be added. I liked the sentimental moment with Ranma and Akane at the end. It may have been a little out of character. You think so? Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing, I really care about what you say, think and suggest. Maybe I'll do personal thanks next time. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	7. Surprises come in many different forms

Disclaimer: Go to the last chapter. Read the first sentence of the disclaimer and follow the steps from there.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Dreams are in these thingies. Whatever they are called.  
  
After sitting there for quite awhile, Akane finally sighed and got out of the position, no matter how comfortable it was. 'I can't believe I just broke down in front of Ranma. And he comforted me. I guess he isn't such a jerk after all.' She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"No problem." He wiped one of the tears that straggled on her face. Ranma just rested his hand there afterwards, looking at her with bright sapphire eyes. "Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded lightly, not wanting to break the strong bond their eyes had to each other. She noticed how close they were, how she could feel his warm breath on her face. She didn't mind. She liked it, how it felt good to have him so near by, knowing he would always protect her. They both leaned in closer as she whispered, "Ranma,"  
  
"Ranma, Akane, dinner is ready!" Kasumi came upstairs to find a very red Akane and a blushing Ranma on opposite sides of the room. She could hear that they were both breathing heavily. If she suspected something, she didn't let on. "Here you go. Nice a fresh. Your father hasn't even had any yet."  
  
"Th-thank you, Kasumi. It looks great." Ranma mumbled.  
  
"Why thank you. Please enjoy it." She began to leave, the returned. "Oh my. I almost forgot. Ranma, I picked up a few boxes of oatmeal bath powder when I went to the market earlier. Would you like to take a bath after you eat?"  
  
"Uh, sure. That would be great." Ranma said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"I'll get it ready for you now, seeing as how fast you eat and all." The eldest Tendo sister went to go prepare the bath, leaving Akane and Ranma to their dinner.  
  
"Akane," Ranma said hesitantly. When she looked up at him curiously, he had to search for the nerve to go on. "Um, well, I'm sorry for earlier. You know when everyone came over. I wish they hadn't too."  
  
The blue-haired girl sighed. "I know it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything." 'Except for not telling the whole lot of them to but out a long time ago.' She wanted to say it. She really did. Unfortunately, she didn't want to make the situation worse by starting an argument.  
  
"Ya, well, you aren't such a bad nurse either."  
  
She waited for him to say something. Something like, for a tomboy, or for an uncute girl like you. Yet, it didn't come. She opened her eyes from their closed, expecting state. 'Wow. He actually complimented me.' She smiled broadly. "Thank you, Ranma; you aren't a bad patient either."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go take that bath. Those things are really nice. Almost wish I could have them when I'm not feeling miserable." He grinned at her as she giggled, then went to go fulfill that proclamation.  
  
'Ranma isn't a bad guy. Not when you get him alone and his head fits through the door. I guess being sick humbles a person up.' She mused. 'Hm. Maybe I should do something special for him.'  
  
As Ranma trudged up the stairs some while later, he stretched. 'Man, I love those baths. Wouldn't admit that to anyone else though. Liking baths certainly isn't manly.' He was intercepted by Nabiki halfway up the stairs, who tied a scarf around his eyes. "Hey! What gives!"  
  
"There is a surprise waiting for you Saotome. Just adding to the effect. Come on." They made it to the bedroom after almost tumbling back down the stairs three times. "Here you go." Making him blink wildly, she tugged of the blindfold.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
In front of Ranma was a widescreen tv, a vcr, a game consul, dozens of games and even more movies. "What is this?" He asked.  
  
"I personally wont be able to stand another game of Monopoly. This should keep us entertained for a while." Akane beamed from her position over by the television. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's amazing! Thanks. Hey, wait a sec. I thought you said that there weren't any outlets in this room." He put his hands on his hips, looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"There isn't." Nabiki told him. "We are running an extension cord to the hallway outlet. Don't worry, the door still closes over it." She frowned. "Come to think of it, why is there an outlet in the hallway but not the bedroom? Oh, well. Let's go everyone, I'm sure they want their privacy." The middle sister grinned slyly and left along with the other members of the household.  
  
Ranma immediately started the game system, choosing a fighting gave, which didn't surprise Akane. "Where did all this come from?" He said, pressing buttons wildly, entranced by the colors and movement on the screen.  
  
"Don't ask me. Nabiki just sort of had it all. She can be quick surprising. Move to your left." Ranma played that game for sometime, and Akane was getting bored. "Isn't there a game we can both play?" she sighed.  
  
"C'mon Akane, just one more level!" She sighed again, not believing a word of it. 'Oh, well.' She thought. 'At least he is having fun.' She continued to give him advice until he was played out. "Lets watch a movie now! Do we have any good ones?" He searched through the large stacks of movies. "I've never heard of most of these."  
  
"Really?" She came over to look with him. "Kami-sama! How could you not have heard of these? These are classics."  
  
"You don't have too much time to go to the movies during training trips." He went and laid on his futon, scratching a bit.  
  
"I saw that, Ranma. Since you've never heard of any of these, can I pick the movie?" He shrugged and she took that as a yes. After minutes of deliberation, she finally pulled 'Titanic' out of the large group. Popping it in the VCR, she relaxed next to the sick boy. 'He really shouldn't scratch like that.' She took his arm and put it around her shoulders. "Now you can't scratch."  
  
To her surprise, he didn't try to pull his arm away. Instead, he tightened it around her, pulling her towards him. It startled her, but in the end, she snuggled against his warm body. 'He is still so feverish. . .'  
  
'For some reason, I don't itch now that I have Akane next to me. Maybe she just makes me feel better, feel good. We should do this more often.' He felt his eyes droop. 'When I'm not so sick, that is.' Both teenagers were asleep before the previews ended.  
  
Akane and Ranma were on a deserted strip of beach, frolicking in the sand. He was a guy, not quite normal for a beach trip. They rolled around on the high shore, laughing and talking like dear friends. Almost like lovers. The scene changed to the two of them alone on a high ridge overlooking the sparkling, blue ocean. "Lets jump!" Ranma suggested.  
  
"You know I can't swim." Dream-Akane told Dream-Ranma.  
  
"Don't worry, Akane. I'll protect you." He grabbed her around the waist not only in the dream, but a sleeping Ranma did it to the sleeping Akane. Akane loved the feeling of the wind in her hair, and the protective grip Ranma kept around her waist felt amazing. They were free-falling towards the open blue sea, both feeling as if they could fly. Akane giggled, grabbing onto her fiance as they neared the water. 10 feet, 9 feet, 8 feet, so on until three, two, one. . .  
  
Akane Tendo woke up from her beautiful dream, only to find herself soaking wet.  
  
A/N: You get bonus points if you can guess what happened. It might be surprising. Just to let you all know, I am making each chapter up as I go along. This was not prewritten before I posted it. I'm a big Nabiki fan, which is why I made her act so nice. She really has a good heart and is willing to help out her family. It was very interesting how the reviews turned into a mini-discussion. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe it! You like me, you really like me! It would take up to much room to give everyone a personal thanks, but If you want to talk with me about anything, or give me a greater detailed review of this, please feel free to email me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com. Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	8. If you're happy and you know it

Disclaimer: Go to the last chapter. Read the first sentence of the disclaimer and follow the steps from there.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Ranma woke up with Akane's scream. For once he didn't get wet. If his heart hadn't been pounding from the shock of Akane's yell and if he hadn't been so worried about her, he might have pondered this. Right now was not the time though. "Akane, are you ok? What happened?" He looked at the doorway. "Who's there?"  
  
The figure in the doorway chuckled maniacally, its shadow forming an appearance 7 foot tall. Then, the original two-foot lecher stepped into the room. "Darn, I missed." He held up another bucket. "Good thing I brought back up." He threw the contents at the two, emptying the metal pail.  
  
Akane pushed Ranma down, accepting the freezing liquid herself once again. She was dripping with water, and looked miserable. "Akane." Ranma said. "You didn't have to do that." He picked up a sheet and started wiping the excess water off her face.  
  
She shivered. "I didn't want anything to make your fever worse. You never know what could happen."  
  
"Oh, Akane no baka." He put an arm around her and tried to warm her up.  
  
"Akane are you cold? Let me warm you up!" The old (very, very old) Master jumped at the young girl, aiming for her chest. Before he could get anywhere near her, a foot collided with his head, sending him back out the door. "Why did you do that, Ranma? And since when do you pull your kicks on me?"  
  
"He wasn't pulling it. He is ill. Seeing your face is enough to make anyone sick." Akane spat at him. "Go away."  
  
"Yeah, listen to her you old lech! If you don't leave, I'll make you." Ranma cracked his knuckles threateningly.  
  
"Is this how you treat your master? Here I was, gone for so long, and I come back to this!"  
  
"You should have stayed gone!"  
  
"Besides, you can't hurt me in your weakened state." He said this with bravado, though he wasn't sure if he believed himself. Ranma's ki was glowing, and he had that familiar look in his eye. The one he got whenever someone threatened Akane, the one that meant whoever stood in his way was going to get hurt. "Well, I guess I'll see you two in the morning. Nighty night." He tried glomping onto Akane one last time, resorting in a punch that carried him out the window and into the night.  
  
"Heh. Stupid old freak." Ranma closed the window and locked it, though it really didn't make any difference. It was still shattered through, from when Shampoo had used it as an entrance earlier. He looked at his fiance, who was sitting on the futon trying to warm herself up. "Akane, you're shivering."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
He gave her a look. "No you aren't. Go take a bath; you'll feel much better that way."  
  
She was going to argue, but saw his point. Sighing defeated, she admitted, "I guess you are right. I'll go take a bath." Relaxing in the tub, she realized exactly how good of idea this was. After a long soak that warmed her through and through, she got out and realized that she hadn't taken any dry clothes with her. She couldn't rush upstairs and change, the pervert was still around and it took awhile to unlock her bedroom door.  
  
She was rummaging through the laundry when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a pair of Ranma's pants and one of his silk shirts, laying there, presumably for her. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and put his clothes on. 'Wow. These are comfy. They smell comforting too. Kind of like Ranma.'  
  
Ranma was lying in his bed, waiting for her. "Better?" he asked. He looked her over. 'She looks nice in my clothes. They may be a bit big, but there is just something about it. They suit her.'  
  
She gave him a large smile, then laid down on the futon next to him. Closing her eyes she believed, "Much."  
  
As she curled against him, his eyes widened. He had expected her to go back to her own room. Not that he was complaining. He liked this a lot. 'Oh well. I'll never understand women anyway. There is no use in trying to figure them out now.' He whispered in her ear, "Good night, Akane."  
  
She smiled, half asleep. "'Night, Ranma." They snuggled against each other, Ranma glad for her warmth. His fever had gotten higher and he was freezing. The smell of her hair and the fact that she allowed him to put his arms around her was great, but he would never admit that to anyone but himself.  
  
Akane hugged onto Ranma, glad to have another body next to her, for it was cold in the Saotome room. She loved the feeling that he was holding her, pleased that she had made the vow not to hit him. They settled for sleep, doing it in each others arms, holding one another like they would never let go.  
  
  
  
"What a haul! Oh, what a haul!" Was not the nicest alarm clock there is. In fact, the only people who would want that must be really desperate for a wake up. It would be like having Kodachi's laugh as you meditation music. Nevertheless, that was what Akane and Ranma woke up to.  
  
First they just groaned, mad that the ancient pervert had woken them up. Both of the two martial artists were having very nice dreams and had been extremely comfortable in their current position.  
  
"What does he think he is doing?" Ranma moaned groggily.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just go back to sleep." She lay back down, getting into their old sleeping position. Ranma was also half asleep, and did the same. Suddenly, two pairs of eyes snapped open. Steely blue stared at chocolate brown and vice versa. They struggled apart, but got tangled in the sheets.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Akane! I didn't mean to do that, you have to trust me! It must have been the fever, I was cold or something! Please don't hit me." Ranma put his arms out in surrender.  
  
Akane sighed. "I'm not going to hit you. Is that really what you think of me? That I'm just going to fly of the hinges, even when it's half my fault. Even when you're sick? I'm not cruel, Ranma, I have feelings too." Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked away from him and out the window. "Is there something wrong with me? Am I that uncute, do I repulse you that much?"  
  
"What? Oh, Akane, no! Nothing like that! You don't repulse me, I actually think that your.,well, pretty." She still had her head turned away. "Akane, look at me please." She finally did, and he could see the silent tears that were pouring down her face. He cupped her chin in his hand and slowly raised her face to meet there eyes. Then he kissed her. It was the bravest thing he had ever done.  
  
She was too bewildered to do anything at first, then leaned into it and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her small waist. They kissed as if they would never let go.  
  
For once, no one interrupted them. It seemed that the world agreed about them not letting go.  
  
A/n: That got really sappy at the end there. But no, this is not the end! I couldn't leave it like this. It wouldn't seem right. There will be more, don't worry. I have to give credit where credit is due. V-chan actually guessed that it was Happosai. How she did it I just don't know. Ok, a million bonus points for V-chan! 


	9. A mother's touch

Disclaimer: Go to the last chapter. Read the first sentence of the disclaimer and follow the steps from there.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
The kiss seemed to go on forever, but was too short once they broke it. For a while, they just stared at each other, neither quite sure what had happened. "Uh," Ranma tried to talk, but no words were forming past his brain.  
  
"Yes?" Akane prodded, just wanting him to get it out. When he said nothing, she just leaned over and kissed him again, hoping that would get the blood flowing towards his lips.  
  
"Wow." Ranma breathed, touching first his fingers to his own lips, then to hers. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. I'm shocked that no one interrupted."  
  
She smiled wryly. "They do have a knack for ruining all of the special moments, don't they? I don't think anyone is home. I can't hear anyone, and usually Kasumi would be cleaning and our dads would be involved in a loud Go game, saying things like "That wasn't there before!" and "Hey, you cheated!"  
  
Ranma chuckled. "You are so right. Y'know, since nobody is home, we might as well take advantage of it."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that?" She was answered when he kissed her. It was filled with passion, not like first kiss where they had both been stunned by their actions. He pulled her into his arms and just held her there for a while, knowing it felt so right. Even their breathing was synchronized.  
  
"I'm so sorry to ruin the moment, but I'm really itchy, Akane." He looked at her with pained eyes, and she could see how much he was hurting.  
  
"Poor thing. Do you want the lotion?" she reached for the bottle and handed it to him. He declined it meekly.  
  
"Think you could do it?" He asked bravely and sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, but began to put it on anyway.  
  
"Big baby. . ."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her. "First you stick up for me when I'm weak, and now you call me a baby. You women are so confusing."  
  
"That is the point." They sat there and savored the silence for a few moments, the only thing interrupting it were the light singing of the birds from outside. Knowing it wouldn't last just listening to the melodic sounds was like heaven.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's stomach grumbled loudly. He looked at her, his stomach, and back to her. He smiled lightly. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I noticed. I'll go make something. Maybe some chicken soup will help. I think my mom had a recipe for something to bring down a fever. I'll make that too. I remember most of it. . ."  
  
Ranma's eyes flew open as he began to feel nauseous. "NO! No, Akane, that is perfectly alright! I'm not hungry, not at all. And I'm sure my fever is almost broken." He placed her hands on his face, and realized how nice her cold palms felt on his hot head.  
  
"Not even close. What is wrong with you?" He attached himself to her legs as she tried to leave the room.  
  
"Your cooking scares me worse then your mallet, and that is saying something! My immune system can't handle that rancid stuff you call food!" He braced himself for anything she was going to use to hurt him. When nothing happened he looked up in her eyes and saw they were laced with tears. It seemed he had hurt her pride and feelings more then she could hurt him physically.  
  
He ripped out of his gripped and stormed downstairs. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
She didn't answer until she returned with aspirin and a glass of water. "I was getting you something for your fever, and now I'm going out."  
  
"What? You can't do that! You have to stay here and take care of me!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a tamper-throwing child.  
  
"I think you can take care of yourself just fine. Make your own self something to eat." She left to go to her room.  
  
"That's not fair Akane! Akane! What am I supposed to do while you're gone? What if I need someone while you are gone?"  
  
She just walked past him, towards the stairs. "See if I care. Go ask Shampoo or Ukyo."  
  
They heard the front door open. "Hello, is anyone home?"  
  
Ranma brightened up. "Mom?"  
  
"Ranma, is that you?" She appeared at the bottom of stairs. "What are you doing home? It is a school day. Hello, Akane dear."  
  
"Hello, Auntie."  
  
"Mom, I have the chicken pox," Ranma grumbled.  
  
"When did this happen? Why has no one called me?" She placed her hands on his head worriedly. "My poor son. Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something to eat?  
  
Ranma felt like an angel head descended upon the house. "Would I? You have no idea how happy that would make me! Thank you, thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome dear. Akane, what are you doing? Is anyone else home?" She looked at Akane and her son suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, well, I've been playing nurse. No one else is home at the moment, Kasumi probably went shopping." She scuffed her foot on the floor, feeling guilty that she would have left Ranma here alone.  
  
"Well, why don't you let me make you two something to eat, and I'll take care of Ranma. You could catch up on your work, or go out, whatever you want to do. I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here with my sick boy all day." She patted the younger woman's shoulder in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind it. We have plenty of things to do. But I guess I could do some of my makeup work." She smiled at Nodoka Saotome. "I would love some lunch though."  
  
"I'll go make something and bring it up to you two." The elder of the trio descended down the stairs.  
  
"I thought you were leaving." Ranma said harshly.  
  
"I'll be in my room. Tell me when lunch is ready." She pushed him down as she stomped back in her room and slammed the door. "Jerk." She whispered.  
  
'Now she is gonna be mad at me for hours. Oh, well, at least I get to spend the day with my mom. She can cook and won't hit me. Then again, Akane hasn't hit me in days. She was really nice and cute this morning. Too bad she takes her nuclear waste so seriously.' Ranma started the video game again and played until Nodoka brought lunch up.  
  
"Is Akane is her room?" She asked her son. She realized she had hit a soft spot when he shrugged and scowled. "Did you say something to make her mad?"  
  
"Why is it my fault? I was just telling her the truth." He pushed the buttons on the joystick, moving it furiously.  
  
"Well, the truth can hurt." She set down a tray covered with food on the floor. "I'm going to bring Akane her lunch, then we can spend some time together."  
  
Akane stayed her room all day. That gave Nodoka and Ranma a chance to really talk. He even taught her how to play the Mario Brothers. It was a wonderful day by his standards, but in the back of his mind he felt guilty about Akane being all alone, and mad at him too. He ignored it as much as he could, yet it couldn't help but make him feel bad by the end of the day.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, Akane! Kasumi and I are home!" Nabiki called up loudly. "Oh, and we brought a friend."  
  
A/N: Hmmm, you never know what could happen with Nabiki and friends. Yes, I had to have Ranma eating his foot. I think he likes that better then okonomiyaki and ramen by far. I love Nodoka, and she would love being able to take care of her sick son. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	10. Expected visitors and games of the heart

Ok, thought I would do something new for this one. I'm gonna make take some of the reviews from the last chapter and respond to them. At least the ones I get before writing this chapter. If I get yours afterwards, I'm sorry.  
  
CleverWitch: I'm glad you like it. I'll definitely write more, I don't intend this to turn into one of those fics that no one finishes and the readers get all mad.  
  
Katsu-chan: It is officially Ranma's job to ruin the moment. Don't worry, there will be amends. It wouldn't be Ranma and Akane without them. I'm not that mean! Though some of my friends may disagree at times. . .  
  
Sacchi: I have a joystick where the buttons are on it. So there! *spoiler* Ranma and Nodoka resolve there issues later in the manga, and this happens after book 38. Ryoga is in there. C'mon you know how much I love the guy. Would I really leave him out?  
  
AngelicFairy: I thought the whole mom thing was sweet, seeing as how she missed ten years of being able to take care of him. He must love the pampered feeling after having to deal with his father when he was ill. *Shudders and imagines the stupid ideas Genma comes up with to make him well again* Bad images, bad bad. . .  
  
Butterfly: Thanks! I love cliffhangers when I am writing them, not reading them. I'm evil, I openly admit it.  
  
Inu- Is romanticism a real word? Obviously so, Mic. Word isn't rejecting it. Weird. Anyway, Ranma does meet Nodoka and makes amends with her in the manga, many volumes away from where you are. I did not come up with this on my own. I don't like it when fanfic writers feel it is there job to totally screw with the balance that Takahashi has instated, especially when that means pairing up odd people. You have no idea what sickening matches I've seen.  
  
Ranchan: You know you just repeated practically the same sentence 3 times, right? When I asked you for a longer review I didn't mean for you to get all broken-recordish. OOOO, new word! Next time, write ideas, or suggestions, even if you know I won't take them. Just something different, k?  
  
Abc: I like having everyone come into the story, and punishing characters I don't like, while not straying to far from the plot. It's a challenge. I just try to put the important ones in though, the Jusenkyo guide isn't going to show up out of the blue, I promise you. Could add a bit of humor though. . .  
  
Ok, now I'll actually write the fanfic. How about that? Oh, and anyone I refer to with a nickname I know personally. As in, I have actually seen them and do so often. Alright, now that we got that out of the way, on to the fanfiction! It's a darn shame my brain hurts from that responding.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe Rumiko would actually do something like this to me! Steal my characters, my plot, and then put up a restraining order against me! I will have my revenge and my story back! Until then, I'll stick with fanfiction.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Ranma groaned audibly. Who had she brought this time? Saffron, Herb, Gosunkugi? He didn't have any idea, not with Nabiki Tendo. She threw him off track so many times, he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. To others maybe, but he could trust himself with this information. Oh well, whatever it was involved money.  
  
Nabiki appeared as if magic in his doorway. She hid her guest in the shadows so Ranma couldn't see who it was. "Oh, Auntie Saotome! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit, and stayed when I learned of Ranma's virus. You all should have called me, I could have been here sooner." She rubbed her sons back comfortingly.  
  
"Oh. Alright then. Where is Akane, the company is partially hers?" Nabiki glanced at Ranma, who looked away in shame.  
  
"She has been in her room since lunchtime. I suppose she is doing homework, or something of the sort. She didn't want to play Scrabble with us earlier." Nodoka too looked at her son, something he missed but Nabiki caught.  
  
"I see," the middle Tendo daughter replied. She looked at the visitor, whose ki was glowing. "Oh, calm down already. Here is your guest Ranma." She pushed the newcomer into the room.  
  
"Ryoga? What brings you here? And within a day too, I'm impressed." Ranma looked at the Lost Boy, who twiddled his fingers.  
  
"Well, I came to see if you were alright, but if you are just going to insult me maybe I'll go see Akane.." He started to leave, wandering towards the windows.  
  
"Ranma, thank your friend! He obviously went through a lot to get here. Don't be rude, it isn't manly!" She looked crossly at her son and shook her finger at him.  
  
His eyes widened in terror. Not the katana! "I'm so sorry, Ryoga. Thank you for coming to see me. Please sit down. So what's up old buddy, old pal?"  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma strangely. "Uh, nothing. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok. So how did you find your way here?" He actually said this nicely, not with scorn per usual.  
  
"Well, I ran into Kasumi and Nabiki in the market place and they led me here."  
  
"So, how much did Nabiki charge you?"  
  
"Ranma, is that really how you think of me?" Nabiki looked on with mock hurt. "I didn't charge him anything!"  
  
"Kasumi stopped you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll get him double next time. Just you wait, Hibiki." She left and headed to check on her little sister, to see what her idiot future- brother-in-law did this time.  
  
"Well, I'm Ranma's mom, Nodoka." She held out her hand to shake his, but Ryoga lightly kissed it instead.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Saotome."  
  
"Oh my, what a polite boy! And so manly!" She smiled warmly at the young boy and Ranma scowled.  
  
"Ya, ya. Hey Ryoga, didn't you want to see Akane? I think she is in her room with Nabiki. I'll take you there." Ranma was going to grab him by his bandanna, but remembered how lethal those hair pieces were and took him by the arm instead.  
  
They could have knocked like polite people, but this is Ranma, so he just stormed right in. "Hey, Akane, Ryoga wanted to see you." Nabiki and Akane were sitting on the ground with a large piece of cardboard between them. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Losing at Monopoly." Akane grumbled. "Hey, do you two want to play?" She hoped new players would take the pressure off of her and they would be able to start over.  
  
"S-sure, Akane. Anything." Ryoga looked like it was going to be Christmas everyday from now on, with bright eyes and a happy smile.  
  
"Sure why not. As long as I get to be the racecar." Ranma put the piece on the board and moved it around, making a 'vroom' sound. When he noticed that they were all looking peculiarly at him, he abruptly stopped and placed the metal piece on GO.  
  
"Whatever. It isn't like I'm going to lose anyway," Nabiki said confidently. "It just pleasures me to take money from you, even if it isn't real."  
  
"You should know Ryoga is also a Monopoly master. This could get interesting." Akane raised her eyebrows at her older sister, who just shrugged it off. "Ok, then lets start."  
  
They divvied out the money. Akane was banker, since no one trusted Nabiki and Ranma was awful at math. It was obvious that Ranma was a bad splurger, seeing as he was out of the game in less then a half hour. "I didn't want to play anyway." He protested perturbed.  
  
"Sure you didn't." After another half hour or so, Akane was also bankrupt. "I didn't want to play anyway," She mimicked Ranma, causing everyone but him to laugh.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go do something else, Akane. We don't wanna just sit here like losers." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position besides him, oblivious to her surprise and anger.  
  
"But you are losers!" Nabiki objected with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Feh," was all Ranma said as he pulled Akane out in the hallway with him. The last two players didn't notice as Ryoga rolled the dice.  
  
"Ranma, you must have forgotten how mad I am at you." Akane assumed, pulling out of his grip and crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh, Akane, I'm sorry. Come on, don't be mad. I always insult your cooking you should be used to it by now." She turned her back to him and began to walk away when he grabbed her from behind and whispered in her ear. "We were getting along so well earlier." It was in a sad, but not regrettable voice that he told her.  
  
She sighed and a shiver went down her spine as she felt his lips brush her ear. "I don't know why I am letting you off the hook this easily, but ok, I'm not mad anymore." He immediately grinned. "But if you say anything about how bad it is when you are well, I will personally send you on a one way trip via Mallet Express!"  
  
"OK, deal! Hey, Akane, we shouldn't tell our folks what happened earlier. They would try to marry us again. But, even if we don't tell them, maybe we could do it more often?" He looked really embarrassed, his blush adding to his already crimson cheeks.  
  
"We'll see." She said with a sly grin. She dragged him towards his room. "I wanna play that game that you hung on all night. It is my turn."  
  
"Ok, but as long as you put some of that lotion stuff on me later. It helps a lot with the itching."  
  
"Do you want it done like Shampoo was rubbing all over you yesterday?" She was seeing red. 'Man, why did I have to bring that up?'  
  
"No, it felt weird when she did it. You're a whole lot better at it." She knew it was a lie but it made her feel better. "So will you do it?" He pestered like a child.  
  
"We'll see." She loved the power.  
  
Ranma let her play for about twenty minutes before taking over himself for nearly twice as long. He was in the middle of a complicated move when a scream was heard from Akane's room.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane and Ranma looked at each other in panic. In unison they shouted, "Nabiki!"  
  
A/N: Told you I loved cliffhangers. You all know that I get the next chapter out soon enough, so you wont have to wait long to know what happened. Thanks to Sacchi for helping me a bit with spelling and grammar. She is my human spell check! 


	11. Confronting feelings

More personal thanks:  
  
Katsu-chan: I'm with you on the boyfriend thing. Am I really cool? That makes me feel so great! Thank you! WOW!  
  
Sacchi: Have I ever called you 'little one'? Maybe something of the nature, but never those exact words. I'm not sure what ja ne means. Do any of you know? If you do, let us know. It's driving us crazy(ier)!  
  
AnoNIME: Thank you for liking and reading this. I really appreciate any opinions.  
  
Butterfly: You'll have to ask Sacchi. She really is good at it. She caught over five mistakes within ten minutes. Or maybe I was just doing really badly at that time. Either way, her pen name is Sakura Kuonji. *wink* You don't have to wait to long for the next chapter, I got it out on the same day.  
  
AngelicFairy: Yes they made up. I wouldn't be me if I didn't make everything better, even if I screwed it up in the first place. I think the female should have some power over the male. Maybe I should be an Amazon..  
  
Ranchan, Inu: I know you guys reviewed, cuz you told me you did, but I didn't get it in time to make personal reviews. I'm sorry you guys, but I'll tell you personally later. Is that ok? I hope so.  
  
Wow! How did all of you guess? I wanted it to be a little bit of surprise. Oh well, maybe you guys just know me too well.. I know some of you do!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, new idea. I'm going to have a disclaimer contest! Put your favorite disclaimer in a review, make one up, or use an old one. If I pick yours I'll put it up here and give you credit. I just love interactive fanfics.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
The two ran out of Ranma's room and towards Akane's. They could hear the rest of the family heading upwards. Ranma burst through the door. "Nabiki what's wrong."  
  
She sat there, her face redder then Ranma's chicken pox complexion, pointing furiously at Ryoga who was undisturbed by her out burst. "He, he, that.." She was shaking and couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"What did you do to her, Pig Boy?" Ranma said furiously, not even thinking what Ryoga could have done to the defenseless Nabiki.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her. Kamisama, I just beat her at Monopoly!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
Ranma and Genma groaned. "Is that it? Here I thought something was wrong-"  
  
He was interrupted by Akane. "Oh, poor Nabiki." She wrapped her arms around her older sister, making the Saotomes and Ryoga all think that same thing: 'Huh?'  
  
"I'm so sorry, Nabiki. But don't you think that you are overreacting just a tad?" Kasumi stroked her sister's hair.  
  
"Overreacting? This is the first time I have lost since I started playing. I didn't even lose the first time. And I was four! This is the first time, and it's to Ryoga!" she screamed.  
  
"Well, it isn't that bad to lose to Ryoga. He is really good with money." Ranma said. 'Wait, did I just complement Ryoga?'  
  
"That's right. I handle my own finances wherever I go. I know currencies for a lot of countries. I actually have accounts in several different countries." He pulled out his wallet and showed her his bank cards.  
  
"My, my, what do we have here? We should talk, Hibiki." She leaned forward on her arms. When she noticed that everyone else was still there she said, "You all can leave. I'm perfectly fine now."  
  
Soun just left crying, wondering how his daughter got so rude. Nodoka dragged Genma after his best friend and Kasumi followed to try to get her father to stop crying. Ranma just grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her back into his room.  
  
"Your sister really is something." Ranma shook his head and lay down on his bed.  
  
She shut the door behind them, and leaned against the wall. "I know, but she is still my sister and I love her. You cant help who you love, ya know."  
  
He caught her gaze and said, "I know. But sometimes you don't mind.. It's often a good thing. Fate sort of." He took her hand in his and she blushed.  
  
"Oh, Ranma. Did you just say what I think you said?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"What did you think I said?" Ranma asked. He was puzzled and got even more baffled when her face fell. "What did I say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing." She smoothed out her short hair with the hand Ranma didn't hold.  
  
"What are you doing all the way over there? Come over here with me." He tugged on her hand and she followed, walking over to him and laying down.  
  
"Ranma, does this mean we are a couple now?" She asked him. She placed her head on his chest, glad to hear his heartbeat and feel his chest move up and down with each breath. "Have you chosen me over the other fiancés?"  
  
"Uh, um, I guess. I mean, I like being with you more then any of them. I guess I choose you then." He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.  
  
"You finally admitted it. I'm very happy, Ranma!" She kissed him and his heart soared. He held her waist and kissed back, only breaking it when both of them could no longer breathe.  
  
"Akane, you are so beautiful." Her coffee brown eyes welled with tears as she gave him one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. He loved how she felt in his arms, they just fit together perfectly.  
  
They heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and Kasumi greeting someone. "We have to do whatever we can with this time. They are gonna interrupt us soon." She closed her eyes as tears of joy flowed freely.  
  
"Then I might as well get to do this at least once more." He kissed her passionately and she returned it with just as much vigor. It was a beautiful kiss, like the kind in movies where they have the sweetest music in the background and they do a close-up on the actors.  
  
The two were so entranced with each other that they didn't hear the door open. Ryoga and Ukyo stood there, horrified. Their hearts broke simultaneously as they saw the people they loved more then anything kissing one another before their very eyes.  
  
A/N: I'm so mean! Please forgive me! I wanted to add a bit of drama in there. Poor Ryoga and Ukyo.  
  
Now we must mourn with Nabiki Tendo. Let us please have a moment of silence. *crickets chirp* Ok, that's over, now point and laugh! I'm mean, but I really do like Nabiki. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	12. Being cold

Wowiez! 100 review anniversary! All is can say is thank you sooooo much for reading this. You guys are great!  
  
Personal thanks:  
  
Abc: Yes, yes. Poor Ryoga and Ukyo. Are you asking if Akane and Ranma will be together at the end, or Ryoga and Ukyo? Either way, I'm not giving out any secrets. I'll take cash though!  
  
bittersweetKandy: Stalker-fiance. Hey, I like that. Ranma and Akane were meant for each other. It's a fact of life. I like romantic Ranma. And you never know what his fever is doing to him.  
  
Sacchi: So sue me, I called you little one. Has anyone else ever noticed that one of the shirts Ranma wears to the beach says 'POINT' on it? I kinda feel like putting 'and laugh' underneath but I wouldn't destroy Takahashi's masterpiece.  
  
Katsu-chan: Takahashi does enjoy love polygons in her stories. I recognize that song, it was one funny movie. Now, remember, neither of them actually said "I love you". Akane though Ranma meant it, but he blew her off. Oh, and you are cool too! Ja ne!  
  
butterfly: I'm not sure if Ryoga and Ukyo will get together. A couple people are pressuring me to make it that way, but I may just stick to Ranma and Akane. I guess you don't have to have a disclaimer, I just like coming up with good ones. Sort of like how I go through all the books one by one and look for funny quotes, then type them out. Don't ask. I'm so obsessed.  
  
Patirick: Have I gone that much out of character? How did I miss that? At least I'm still entertaining.  
  
AnoNIME: They didn't kiss in front of them on purpose. It was an accident. Of course I appreciate your opinion and everyone else's. I wouldn't ask for reviews if I didn't.  
  
Ranchan: Thankies. You know, you are even more insensitive then Ranma. I tell you I'm sick and you say "That's nice" or "Don't complain". We need to get in touch with our feelings here. Sarah and I will come up with a conspiratorial (trying to put in vocab word like Sach) plan and bring out your soft side. If you have one, that is.  
  
Meeka-chan: Ranma and Genma probably never stayed in one place long enough for him to contract them. They were always moving around when and training when he was little. Plus, we never actually find out whether or not he has them in what Takahashi tells us, so I thought it would be a cool plot.  
  
gorillazgal86: I love cliffhangers. That means that the reader will probably come back and read some more. I love knowing people are reading and liking my writing. Go ff.net. Now if only they could go a little faster..  
  
Japanese Goth: They had to find out sometime. I LOVE LOVE LOVE Ryoga, and Ukyo is my second fave fiance after Akane. She is also the only other sane one. If you read some of my last A/N you will see that I'm not a huge Shampoo fan. More then one person agrees with me on that.  
  
Delirium's Hostage: Thanks for entering the contest! I used yours! I hope my fic flows smoothly, I tried to do it best I could. You too are awesome!  
  
From now on I might as well just fill up an entire chapter with review replies! On to the actual hard part in this so called 'fanfiction'.  
  
Disclaimer: *is seen with a pencil sketching Ranma on a past Science test* WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO IT!!  
  
Thanks to Delirium's Hostage.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
They broke apart when Akane heard Ukyo's gasp. "Oh, my, um, Ukyo, Ryoga.." She babbled. Ranma looked behind him and saw both his best friend and biggest rival stare at him in shock and hurt.  
  
"Hey Ryoga, Ukyo. What brings you here? Heh heh." Ranma wondered how long he had to live. Surely Ukyo and Ryoga were going to kill him now. 'I leave all my personal possessions to Akane. I'm sorry I left you. Good-bye.'  
  
"Ranchan, how could you? I'm your fiance! I'm the cute one!" Ukyo was shaking with rage and pain. She gripped the giant battle spatula in her hands so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Why did you do this to me? And with her of all people!"  
  
"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Akane demanded angrily.  
  
"I, I didn't do anything with that kawaikunee tomboy! You didn't see what you thought you saw!" He put up his hands in surrender, not wanting the brute of the battle spatula.  
  
Akane's battle aura rose. "What?" She screamed at Ranma. "You pig! You are the most awful person I have ever met! That includes Saffron, Happosai, everyone!" She slapped him, going against her vow. He reeled back in shock, touching part of his face where her handprint was imbedded. "Ranma Saotome, I never want to see you again ever in my entire life! You disgust me!" She stormed out, knocking Ukyo down in the stomp to her bedroom.  
  
"Oh, Ranchan, you really do love me!" Ukyo tried to throw herself at him but he blocked her.  
  
"Go back to the restaurant, Ukyo. You go too, Ryoga." Ryoga hadn't moved an inch. When he heard Ranma talking to him, telling him to leave, he went downstairs in a stupor. Maybe when you lost the thing you cared about most in the world, a sense of direction kicks in and you don't go crazy with rage for once. For fifteen minutes at least. They heard a large boom outside and a vertical cylinder of ki head straight towards the sky in the most powerful shi shi hokodan ever felt by mankind.  
  
Ukyo looked at him, his hard face masking all feelings. She didn't say anything, though she sniffled and was gone. 'How could I have done that to Akane?' Ranma asked himself. 'After what we shared. After what we told each other. I disgust myself.' He put his head in his hands.  
  
A while later, he heard Akane's bedroom door open. He sat up in hope, thinking that maybe she had come to yell at him. Just seeing her would make him feel better, but he was too scared to go to her. She crushed his dreams when she walked past his door and down the stairs. He heard the front door slammed and cringed.  
  
'Should I go after her?' He asked himself. 'When she comes back. Then I'll do it. Or maybe tomorrow. She should have calmed down by then.' He sealed the pact with himself and turned on the game system once again. 'I can't stop with this thing, I'm hooked! This one looks good. Hmm. Inu-Yasha. Let's try it!'  
  
Kasumi brought up a tray of soup a few hours later. "Here is dinner, Ranma. I thought the soup would be nice seeing as its so cold out." Kasumi stared out the window with a worried look on her face. "I really should have made Akane take a sweater. It is so chilly, and she should have been back by now." Kasumi checked her watch once again, and was pained when she saw how late it was.  
  
"What? Akane isn't back yet?" Ranma stopped mid slurp and gawked at Kasumi. "I have to go find her. What if she is hurt or she got kidnapped by some other prince!"  
  
"Ranma, you are sick. You should stay in bed." It was a hollow answer, exactly the opposite of what she wanted to say, but her motherly duties called. He noticed that she didn't push him down as he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"I have to go find her. It's my job as her fiance." He whipped down the stairs leaving a smiling Kasumi.  
  
"Akane! Akane, where are you?" Ranma was yelling down the streets of Nerima, frantic for his lost betrothed. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself as the wind picked up.  
  
Up ahead he saw the park and thought that would be as good a place as any for Akane to go. He walked around the pond and saw no one. Every other person in Nerima knew it was too cold to be out. Ranma was sure even Ryoga had found some place to go. He was about to give up when he saw a huddled figure by a large group of trees. "Akane?" He called.  
  
She looked up and he saw that she had been crying. He ran to her and threw his arms around her. She was frozen solid and he tried to warm her up as much as possible. "Akane, what are you doing out here? We were all worried sick! I thought something awful had happened to you. Don't you dare do that to me again, you hear!" He shook her by the shoulders lightly. She shivered.  
  
"You're freezing. Here." He took off his sweater and slid her shaking form into it.  
  
"Ranma, you are sick. You need it more then I do." She tried to remove it but he had her arms pinned to her sides.  
  
"If you got frost bite or something because I kept the sweater when you have been cold for hours I would never forgive myself." He looked straight into her eyes. "Plus, I'm sure the fever is keeping me warm enough." That got a laugh from her.  
  
"Please forgive me for what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking." He hugged her close.  
  
"You never think, but this was different. You made it seem as if we hadn't gotten closer and it was still a competition between me and the rest of the fiancés. I thought you and I had gotten past that." Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, but he wiped them away with a gloved hand.  
  
"It isn't a competition. You won a long time ago. I just kept forgetting to announce the winner because I was scared of what the losers would do. And I wasn't sure if the winner wanted to win." His blue eyes locked onto hers in a love-filled stare.  
  
"Then I'm the official winner? And you will tell everyone else to back off?" She pleaded with him, hoping with all her heart that they felt the same way about this.  
  
He bent her backwards for a kiss that warmed both participators through and through. "Not bad," Ranma smirked. "But I should probably see what everyone else has to offer before I settle on the first thing I see. Sort of like shopping for a car.  
  
Akane scoffed and hit him lightly, knowing he was kidding. To answer his request she pulled him down for another kiss and he changed his mind.  
  
A/N: Ranma messed it up and made it right again. They just keep going full circle. Maybe this time they made it right? *sighs* Praying might help. This still isn't over! Unless you wanna stop reading now, but I don't advise that. I have a plotting head, full of chapters just waiting to be written.  
  
About the Inu-Yasha video game: We were talking about if I should specify it. My friend (whose nickname is Ranchan or Ranma, the one that I called Ranchan in my review replies) thought it would be funny if Ranma played a Ranma game. I said no, but did the next best thing. Inu-Yasha. It just so happens that a new Inu-Yasha game is coming out for ps1 anyway. I don't know if that is what Nabiki got Ranma, but he is playing it anyway!  
  
Some of you have said that Ranma may be a little out of character. Remember, the guy is sick. That does strange things to people. It may be what is making him act a little unusual. Hey, maybe he'll like the new him and stick with it. He sure likes hanging with Akane. ;) Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	13. Don't scratch!

Personal thanks: Sacchi: Ryoga is ok!! I promise you that. He is to stubborn to pass out in an alley. Trust me on this.  
  
abc: I'll try to make sure everyone is happy in the end. Darkfics aren't my specialty. I don't even like reading them personally..  
  
Delirium's Hostage: Everyone is special, in their own little way. My parents think I am very 'special'. lol  
  
V-chan: What can I say, I like writing. You may have another surprise if I get the next chapter of this out today. I'll do my best to. It isn't like I have anything better to do. Maybe schoolwork, but I am probably the biggest procrastinator it is, when it comes to school. I bet you I will be finishing up my webpage during lunch on the due date.  
  
Lil Washu: I am a fan of Ryoga and Ukyo, but I'm not sure if it is going to turn out that way. I have to see where I go with Ranma and Akane first. No worries, Ryoga will be happy in the end!  
  
dennisud: I am trying to make Soun and Genma stay as far away from the pair as possible. They can only screw things up as far as the relationship goes. I know exactly where I am going with this, so I won't get burned out. I am sad to say that there are not that many chapters left to go. Oh well, by then I should think of another idea and probably get that one out at the same rate.  
  
AngelicFairy: Who says that only being able to check your email means no fanfiction. Because I know how you feel, I will personally email you when knew chapters come out. Lucky for me, I have my own laptop with internet connection. Don't worry, you will have all updates for this fanfic!  
  
Japanese Goth: I like to mention everyone who reviews for the last chapter. You go out of your way to do it, so I think I should recognize it and let you know that I am thankful for your time. I'm keeping at it, here is the next chapter!  
  
Ranchan: You kept telling me to put in a game title, and I was searching around the mbs when I came across the thread, so I thought 'Hey, why not?'. I don't know if it is winter, or just a cold front (Mrs. Evans would love to read that), but it is cold outside. Just go with it.  
  
gorillazgal86: I want the Inu Yasha game, but I don't have a ps1. I'm also broke, which doesn't help. Of course Ranma went after Akane. If he didn't, Soun and his demon head would be on his case real quick. Thanks for helping me get 100 reviews, it means a lot!  
  
butterfly: We are just gonna go with the 'Akane was a popsicle so she let Ranma get away with it', k? I don't like them fighting to much, takes away from all the romance part of the romance fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
They took the long way home. Kasumi greeted them at the door, exasperated with worry. "Akane, I'm so glad you are home? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Kasumi. Really, I'm just hungry. Is there any dinner left?" Akane slid out of Ranma's jacket and slipped off her shoes.  
  
"Why of course there is. Ranma, you didn't finish yours either. I'll bring some warm soup up. You two look frozen solid. Go and get warm underneath some blankets. I put all the extras we had in your room. Go on now, I'll get your supper." She shooed the two upstairs.  
  
Akane and Ranma settled in the room, sharing two blankets. "Brrr" Akane shivered. Ranma put his arm around her and she felt how overheated his body was. She was worried about him. He shouldn't have been out there tonight. "Are you sure that you are alright?"  
  
He took away the hand she had placed on his forehead. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine? I would have a fever whether I went out there or not. It was good for me to get some fresh air. I'm perfectly ok, save for the chicken pox. Relax."  
  
"I just want you to be well. Is that alright with you?" She crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
"That's fine but you don't have to worry so much. I can take care of myself." When her stony disposition didn't change, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's nice to know you care though."  
  
She was about to reply when Kasumi came with the soup. "Nice and hot, this will warm you up." She looked at the red 16-year-olds who were on separate sides of a futon, even if there was a blanket keeping them together. "Enjoy!" Kasumi smiled and left.  
  
Akane and Ranma ate there wonderful supper, which helped them stay tepid. After a sip of broth, Akane said, "I fell kind of bad."  
  
"About what?" Ranma asked with his mouth full.  
  
"It's almost like I am sneaking around with you behind my families back."  
  
"Well, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I feel awful about it. I don't like to keep secrets from them."  
  
"Well," Ranma began as he set his empty bowl aside. "Unless we want a priest here to marry us tomorrow we have to keep it a secret. Either that or we don't see each other anymore. You don't wanna pick those choices, do you?" He was frightened of what she would answer.  
  
"No, I guess not. We will tell them sooner or later right? I hope they take it ok." She flashbacked to Ryoga and Ukyo's shocked faces when the two say them kissing.  
  
"Our families will be thrilled. Mousse'll be happy because Shampoo will be free. I just hope Kodachi, Shampoo, or the old ghoul won't do anything crazy. Wouldn't put it past 'em." Ranma scratched his arm and looked up when Akane held it in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing? I told you not to scratch." She was finished with her dinner also, and set the two bowls outside the door so Kasumi wouldn't have to come in the room to bring them downstairs.  
  
"It itches. When something itches you scratch it." He scratched his neck.  
  
"A real man wouldn't need to scratch. He would be able to handle it." Akane bated him with the suggestion that he wasn't a real man.  
  
"What exactly are you implying? I can stop my self from scratching. You just watch." He gripped the edge of the futon and gritted his teeth. Staring at a spatula that Kasumi had missed when she was cleaning, he tried to think of anything else but how much it itched. 'Akane. I'll think about her. Stupid girl, going out in the cold. She could have really gotten hurt or something. I'm glad she is alright though. Man, I need to scratch.' He closed his eyes and moaned as he slowly removed his iron grip on the mattress and moved it towards his body.  
  
Once again, Akane intercepted it and laughed. "It'll be ok, come here." She held up the bottle of lotion that was a God send for him and Ranma gave her the most appreciative smile she had ever seen on his face.  
  
As she smoothed the lotion over his hot, chicken-poxed body she talked to him. When she finally registered that he wasn't listening she began to fool around with his mind. "I don't think I'm gonna finish high school. I'll just open up my own restaurant instead and you can be the taste tester."  
  
"Mmmm,"  
  
"The Jusenkyo guide sent some Naniichuan, but I think I'm going to give it to your father."  
  
"Ok, more to the left."  
  
"How about if we get a cat or two? Wouldn't that be nice?"  
  
"Huh? Ok, whatever."  
  
Now she started to get angry. "I'm eloping with Kuno tomorrow and Kodachi will be your new cook."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
She whacked him lightly over the head with the plastic bottle. "Baka! You aren't paying attention to anything I'm saying!"  
  
"What?" He turned to look at her. "Oh, yeah, sorry, that just felt really nice." He blushed sheepishly.  
  
"Well, I'm finished and we should go to sleep. It's pretty late." She went over to Mr. Saotomes futon, glad that the old man had taken refuge on the couch since Ranma had gotten sick. She took half of the extra blankets with her, leaving the rest for Ranma. She turned off the light. "Good night, Ranma."  
  
"Night, Akane." He wished that he could have held her until he fell asleep, but he was covered in the lotion. 'Maybe tomorrow I can take one of those nice baths before bed and I won't need the lotion.' He settled underneath his blankets. "Hey, Akane?"  
  
"Yes, Ranma?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
She frowned, but threw her heaviest blanket over to him. "There you go. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Akane." He paused, then whispered, "Sweet dreams." She heard and smiled all through the night, which made her dreams good ones.  
  
She woke when she heard a knock on the door. Getting up from the futon, she noticed Ranma was still sleeping and smiled at him. "Good morning, Nabiki," She told her older sister as she let her in the room.  
  
"Hello. I'm glad to see you got in alright. You scared us a little bit with your late excursions. Here." She held out a small black pig with a bandanna tied around his neck. "I found him shortly after you left. I would have brought him to you after you got home last night, but I didn't think you and Ranma wanted to be interrupted." She looked at the sleeping martial artist and waggled her eyebrows at Akane.  
  
"Nabiki! How could you even think something like that? Nothing happened!" She set the pig on the floor, who walked over to Ranma.  
  
"Sure, sis, whatever you say." Nabiki winked. "See you later."  
  
Akane closed the door behind her and turned to her pet. "Can you believe her, P-chan. Thinking I would do something like that with Ranma." She watched the piglet sit a foot away from the aforementioned male and smiled lightly. "Are you worried about him too? I knew you couldn't hate him that much."  
  
She began to fold the blankets from last night. "Could you wake him up for mommy? I wanna see how he is feeling." The pig nodded, willing to do anything for her. He nudged Ranma's arm with his snout. Jumping back in pain, he ran behind Akane, huddled in fear.  
  
"P-chan, what is it? What is wrong?" She knelt down and rested a hand in Ranma's arm. It was like fire! Pulling her hand back, she realized that this must have been how Ranma felt during his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken training. She quickly found the thermometer and urged it in his mouth, under his tongue. After three minutes of intense waiting she pulled it out. Her heart reached her throat as she read the high number. 104.5.  
  
Rushing to the door, she called out, "Nabiki, either call Dr. Tofu or the hospital. Ranma is really sick!"  
  
A/N: I meant to finish this chapter up last night. I was tired so I just decided to do it today. Sorry if you were waiting with your life for it. I may get up another chapter today to make up for it. I'll just have to see how my day goes.  
  
Some warm fuzzy moments there, along with a cliffhanger ending. You all should be used to them by now, if you are an active reader of this. I sure hope you are. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are highly appreciated. 


	14. Keeping Faith Alive

Personal thanks:  
  
Katsu-chan: I like to know what is going on in my reader's lives. Don't be afraid to go off babbling. I do that a lot when I'm talking and I can talk _very_ fast. It gets confusing at times. I'm so glad you love the story. It's fun to write and it gives me pleasure knowing that people are enjoying it. Quote: Who ever first read into the psychological aspects of the human brain and realized that breaking off stories at intense moments would make people want to read more... SHOULD BURN IN HELL. Muahahaha! I love that. It is so true!  
  
Lil Washu: Ryoga will end up happy, I'm just not sure how he is going to. I should probably figure it out shouldn't I? Oh well, I am the biggest procrastinator and will realize the perfect way two minutes before I write the chapter, I'm sure. You are welcome for updating so quickly.  
  
Sacchi: Yes, I'm pretty sure that temperature is near fatal, seeing as I had a fever of 104 and almost died. You do know guys too well, must come with having a brother. I will continue and if you want to know what happens ask Ranchan or wait with everyone else. Feel the power!  
  
Patirick: I tried to make them as humorous as possible, to get that theme back in the groove. I have kind of turned this into a drama, haven't I? It gets even worse in this chapter. I hope you continue reading anyways.. ^_^  
  
abc: God, Akane has enough on her plate without finding out about the whole Ryoga/P-chan thing. She would probably commit suicide if she didn't have a heart attack first.  
  
Ranchan: You know what happens, stop complaining about cliffhangers!  
  
Silver Angel: I didn't want to make is too mushy, that the reader would have to brush their teeth after reading this. Warm and fuzzy is good. Sort of like an old teddy bear. Do not ask where I came up with that analogy. Lack of sugar, it has to be. Or maybe the pain from my sprained knee..  
  
Maura: Baiting Ranma is so funny. I'm sure he would have agreed to anything right about then. Should have created some sort of Akane worshippers guild with Ranma as president. But that would have taken away from the fic's meaning. Maybe I can find a way to put that in a one shot.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane paced back and forth throughout the hallway, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her the news. He had been in there for almost an hour and she was worried sick. 'He has to be alright. Please, please let him be alright!'  
  
When the doctor finally exited, Akane was the first to greet him. "Dr. Tofu, how is Ranma? Is he going to be all right?" Visible tears shone in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid that I have more good news then bad news." The young doctor shook his head. "The good news is that Ranma isn't in any pain or anything of that order. There is a lot of bad news though. It seems Ranma has contracted a repertory disease, which is making his fever skyrocket. His body is having trouble fighting off the two diseases. The immune system was already busy with the chicken pox, and that might be the reason the cold got serious so quickly."  
  
"He is going to be fine though. Right? Right? Dr. Tofu, why won't you answer me?" Akane looked up at the older man and saw that he couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I have the answer you want to hear." He rubbed his head, sorry that he had to bring so much grief upon such good friends of his. "He doesn't have enough white blood cells to fight such bad sicknesses. I think it might be fatal."  
  
"Dr. Tofu, you don't mean.." Nabiki had chosen this moment to come out of her room and stand beside her younger sister.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Ranma might be dying." He could feel Akane's heart break as tears flowed from the young woman's eyes. Nabiki held her sister and let her cry on her shoulder. "I promise to do the best I can to get some medicine for Ranma. I'll search for anything that might help and ask my colleagues if they know of any treatments. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shouldn't it be humanly impossible for someone to have two diseases like that at the same time?" Nabiki asked, still comforting Akane.  
  
"The edge of human possibility has never stopped Ranma." He placed a hand on Akane's shoulder. "You should go in and see him. He's awake and I think it would make him feel a bit better if you were with him." She nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to go back to the clinic and see if I have anything that might help him. I'm going to call some of the doctors I know from Nerima General and Tokyo Memorial. I promise to be back later."  
  
Dr. Tofu walked down the stairs, leaving the Tendo dojo. Nabiki leaned against the hallway wall, finally giving the way to tears.  
  
Akane sat near her fiance, holding his hand and trying to ignore that heat that was radiating from hit. "Hey," Ranma said weakly as he opened his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
Tears continued to flood down Akane's cheeks as she lay down next to him and lay her head on his chest. "Oh, Ranma, you can't leave me."  
  
He wrapped his arms feebly around her. "What is wrong? What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you." She looked him in the eye and saw that he was confused by her actions.  
  
'He has no idea." She thought. 'I can't tell him. I just can't. Dr. Tofu or someone else will have to.' She hugged him tightly. "Nothing. Just worried about you."  
  
"I told you last night that I'm fine." He kissed the top of her head. "So what do you wanna do today? I think I'm getting better; maybe I could leave my room? Is that ok?"  
  
"Spend the day in bed. I think that would be best." She tucked him in, and stroked her pig, who had decided to walk over and greet her. The look on his face had to have been the saddest face ever seen on the face of an animal.  
  
'Not only have I lost Akane,' Ryoga though. 'But Ranma might be dying. If that happens, who knows what might happen to her. I need to be here for her anyway I can.' He snuggled up next to her, trying to comfort the woman he loved.  
  
"Oh, P-chan, I hope he is alright," She told her pig as Ranma drifted off to sleep again. "He can't leave me! He just can't." She cuddled the piglet to her chest and left the room once her sobs got to loud. She didn't want to wake him up.  
  
She retreated to her bedroom and wept into her pillow, trying to muffle the cries her that were paining her heart. She only looked up as her door opened.  
  
"Akane?" Came Kasumi's soft, motherly voice. "Are you in here?" Seeing her sister's current situation, she stroked the younger girl's hair. Akane could see that Kasumi's eyes were also pooled. "Nabiki told us all what Dr. Tofu said. I hope Ranma will get well again. Father and Mr. Saotome are downstairs, giving away to their tears. I already called Mrs. Saotome to let her know. She should be here soon. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Unless you have a cure for Ranma, there is nothing you can do. Kasumi, what if he, what if.." She couldn't finish as cries wracked her slender frame. She let Kasumi hold her as if she was a small child again.  
  
"Akane, Ranma has gotten through much harder things than this. Maybe he can pull through once again. I hope so. I desperately hope so." She kept her soothing grip on Akane. "Dr. Tofu is a very good doctor. He may find something to help him, or maybe he knows someone who will be able to care for his illness."  
  
Nabiki came in, smiling sadly. "Hi. How are you doing, Akane?"  
  
"Perfectly great, Nabiki. Just peachy. Couldn't be better." Nabiki winced at the harsh sarcasm. "I'm sorry, Nabiki. I am just so worried. If he dies, I don't know what I'll do." P-chan snuggled against her leg, receiving a scratch on the ears from Nabiki.  
  
"You have a lot of people, and animals, here that want him to get well. We just have to keep up our faith."  
  
The three sisters sat on Akane's bed, each crying from sadness. They were trying to keep hope and Ranma alive.  
  
A/N: I know I sort of drifted away from the romance/humor aspect of the story. I picked that before I thought of this, and even though I know I could change it, I am too lazy to do so. Per usual, Ranma seems oblivious to what is going on. I wanted to put more of the other Tendo sisters in here, since I like all of them and want others to feel that Nabiki is not heartless! Because she isn't! Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	15. Sweetness and Shampoo

Personal thanks:  
  
Aqua Rosewater: I don't think Tylenol will cure him and remember: he still has the chicken pox, so Kasumi can't get to close to him. Ranma and Ryoga are closer then they think they are. He is Ranma's best friend, in my opinion. After Akane, that is.  
  
Animalman: I freely admit it, I love keeping my reader in suspense. Thank you for the compliments! I never thought I was that good.  
  
Dacl73: My parents are both doctors, yet I know nothing. I almost passed out while getting my blood drawn. I'm just making this up as I go along, using what I know and asking about what I don't. About the respiratory thing, yes that was a typo. Stupid spellcheck. It should have read my mind and known what I want!  
  
Vixen: Yes, yes. You caught me. It was supposed to be "I have more bad news then good news." I stink at spelling and grammar, ask anyone. I do my best.  
  
Azurite: Remember, I am trying to keep this as G as possible! I'm terribly sorry is I damaged your psych, I just can't help myself. If you want to know the answers to your questions, you just have to keep reading.  
  
Sacchi: If I tickle you, then you will laugh, and then you will breathe. Problem solved.  
  
abc: I was trying to see if I could pull off a little bit of angst. I suppose I did, by everyone's reviews. I think this needed a bit of sadness. The fic is called 'Ill' after all..  
  
Katsu-chan: Thank you for brightening up my day. Your reviews always make me laugh. Ranma and Akane forever! None of this other fiance stuff. It is a bit inconsiderate of Ranma to just die all of a sudden. Make everyone else work harder. The nerve of some guys.  
  
Ranchan: Are you trying to tell me how to tell my story. You'd have better not. What was wrong with the ending I told you? What ending did I tell you? Tell me at school, don't write it in a review and spoil it for everyone else.  
  
V-chan: You sound like me when I watched the Shinnosuke OAV. I was like, poor Ranma, poor Akane, poor Ryoga, poor Shinnosuke, poor everyone. That was one of my favorite stories. Yep, you're just gonna have to wait.  
  
Lil Washu: What will happen? I'm gonna have to think about that.  
  
Legolas007: Drama is good. Happy endings are nice too. Sad endings that are happy in a way are also nice. I just like everything I guess. I'm so easy to please. It scares me sometimes.  
  
butterfly: Ryoga will always care for Akane, no matter what happens. That is something I rule my life by. By the way, I love your stories! They are awesome and I hope you update soon.  
  
Maura: I'm positive you cook better then me. I can't even boil water and this is not an exaggeration. Maybe I should make that into a one shot after I finish this. That would be pretty funny. I'll think about it, but it'll be more towards yes.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
After they had no more tears left to cry, Nabiki stood up. "I should go call the school and say that there was a family emergency, and that is why we aren't at school." She strode out of the room, trying to boost her confidence and be the normal Nabiki that everyone knew and owed.  
  
"I'll go make something to eat. Once I have something, will you try to feed Ranma? I don't think he has enough strength." Kasumi smoothed her long skirt.  
  
"Sure, Kasumi. I'll do anything that might help." Akane felt herself on the brink of crying again, though she choked it back. "I'm going to go see how he is."  
  
Akane was about to open Ranma's door, but it was already ajar. She could hear voices coming from inside.  
  
"You know, Ranma, you have to get better. You owe me a couple photo shoots." Nabiki's voice wafted to Akane's ear. The older girl chuckled. "Seriously though, I might really miss you if you were gone. It would certainly be more quiet around here, but we are so used to it we would get bored quickly." She sighed heavily. "You have no idea what it would do to Akane if something really horrible happened to you. It would break her heart. She really does care a great deal for you, even if you can't tell each other; I guess you must have figured that out already. I know you love her. Anyone with eyes could see it in the way you look at her. You have to get better, ok? If not for the rest of us, for her. If you are gone, our lives wouldn't be the same. I think we would lose Akane also, one way or another. You don't want that to happen. I'll let you rest now. Just think about what I said. Maybe you will understand, even in your sleep."  
  
"Who said I was sleeping?" asked a groggy Ranma as he sat up and exchanged a smile with Nabiki.  
  
As Nabiki left, she was swept up in a hug by her younger sister. "It is good to know that you realize how much I care for him, it's wonderful to know that you care." Akane said with a large smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go and see him, I think he is waiting for you." She pushed her younger sister into the room, shutting the door soundly. Akane blushed as Ranma's grin expanded at the site of her.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, how're you feeling?" She rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"Better now." He beamed at her, then winced, his headache finally taking over. "My head hurts though." He rubbed his forehead, trying to massage some of the pain away. "Can I have some aspirin or something?"  
  
"Of course! Anything, anything at all that you need, I'll get it for you. All you have to do is ask." She held one of his hands in both of hers, surprised by the size difference and warmth his body gave off. 'Anything Ranma. You name it, I can do it for you. Just don't leave me!'  
  
"Gee, thanks Akane. All I want is some Tylenol or something to make this headache go away, though. Thanks for offering. If I think of anything I want I'll let you know." He blushed at her forwardness to do anything for him.  
  
"How about something to eat?" Kasumi said from the doorway. "I brought you some aspirin and a bowl of miso soup. If you don't feel well enough to feed yourself I'm sure Akane wouldn't mind helping you." She handed the Advil and a glass of water to Ranma, watching him swallow the pills and finish the water in two gulps.  
  
"Uh, well, I think, I, well I.." Ranma stammered. 'Since when does Kasumi suggest such a thing? I can feed myself, I'm not a baby. Then again, raising that glass was hard enough. I feel just like when I got the moxibustion from Happosai that made me weak as a baby. These chicken pox are worse then I thought.'  
  
"Let's just let him try and if he has trouble then I'll help him. Thank you, Kasumi." Akane put a hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
Kasumi excused herself with a smile, albeit a sad one. Ranma began to eat, but soon felt too tired to hold the bowl and feed himself. "Oh, give it here!" She took the bowl from him and lifted up a spoonful of soup. "Open wide for the choo-choo!"  
  
He glared at her, but opened his mouth anyway. It was good soup. After she had set the spoon back in the bowl to refill it, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She blushed profusely, but didn't respond other then that. "What's wrong? Do I get any kind of reaction? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Akane nodded. Then she took his head in her hands and kissed him on the lips, crying the whole time. He kissed her back, enjoying the sensations that were flowing through his body. He knew something was up though. Everyone was acting so weird around him. But who was he to complain, when he was kissing the woman he cared about.  
  
She broke the kiss and picked up the bowl to get ready to feed him again. Ranma made her put it down and scooped her up into his arms. She didn't resist, wanting to be with him for as long as he had left. "I'm not hungry anymore," he whispered into her hair, lips brushing her ear lightly.  
  
"Alright then, can we just stay like this?" She was happy in his arms and she never knew how much time Ranma was going to live. 'I never realized how fragile life is, but now that I might lose the most important person in the world.. All our fights just seem so trivial and idiotic.'  
  
"Of course we can. We're perfect." She agreed as she murmured something about not letting go. 'Nothing can ruin this moment' was the thought that ran through his head as he realized how beautiful she was.  
  
Except maybe..  
  
"Nihao, Ranma! Aiyaa! What you do with violent girl?" She stood stock- still, wondering how this had happened. 'Maybe violent girl find some of Great Grandmother spices.'  
  
Akane opened her eyes slowly. "Hello, Shampoo." She sighed, knowing it would have to be her duty to inform the Amazon of Ranma's condition. She slowly and tenderly pulled out of his grasp, standing as she put a light hand on Shampoo's shoulder. "I have to talk to you about something really important. Privately."  
  
The other two occupants of the room gave her strange looks and the female backed away from Akane's touch. "It is something you really need to hear. What I have to tell you is about Ranma." She looked into the purple-haired woman's eyes so seriously, with such sincerity that Shampoo couldn't say no. Instead she just nodded and followed Akane to her bedroom.  
  
"What I am going to say is very important. Please don't interrupt; it is hard enough to say as it is." She took a deep breath. "Shampoo, Ranma is sicker then we thought. He has also contracted a severe cold, which is making his fever higher and higher. If we can't find a cure, Ranma could die." The tears were flowing again.  
  
The Amazon stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Finally she croaked, "Akane no lie?"  
  
"I'm just telling you what Dr. Tofu told me. He should be back later if you want to speak with him yourself." Akane said as she watched Shampoo head towards the window.  
  
"Shampoo return later. She promise. Watch airen for Shampoo." Then she hopped out the window.  
  
'I won't let him out of my sight.' Akane left to fulfill her promise and spend time with the man she cared for more than life itself.  
  
A/N: Shampoo knows, but how is everyone else going to take it? We will find out more in the next chapter. Which I should be getting out in 24 hours or so. My knee is ok; I just have to take some medicine for it. Which I don't mind. I found out today that our school elevator talks! It tells you what floor you are on, whether you are gong up or down. Maybe I am just easily pleased. :P Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	16. Learning the Truth

Personal thanks:  
  
Katsu-chan: So pirates read my fanfic too? Cool! Yes, poor everyone. Insanity is fun. So is oddness. I don't mind it makes reading reviews fun.  
  
Silver Angel: I'll be responding to your review from chapter 14 also. If you want me to preread your fanfic before you post it, I would be more then happy to. That way I can see how much you understand it and help you with anything that you don't know since you haven't actually read the manga or seen the anime. I hope that you do read it, because it is very good.  
  
Azurite: Yes, I have an evil plan! Evil plans are wonderful and I like to include them in my fanfics.  
  
Sacchi: I'm sure there was a point in that review somewhere.. No, no don't see it.  
  
animecartoons: If you really wanna know what happens, you'll have to read on, wont you?  
  
V-chan: We have to have an elevator, because one of our teachers is in a wheelchair. Students only get to use it if they are hurt or they need to bring something big up or downstairs.  
  
oneechan19: I only just had this posted on a website, like two days ago. I thought that this was pretty original, but I guess not, since you have seen something like this.  
  
butterfly: I always hate it when you find a really good fanfic and you realize that they haven't updated in months or years and they don't mean to, even if they left it at the best part. I try to update daily, so my readers are happy and continue to read. I always have time to write, I use my computer application period, or I blow off my homework until the new chapter is out.  
  
Ranchan: Even if the window wasn't open, she would have opened it. She didn't feel like walking downstairs to leave. The window is just another exit. I don't think Sacchi said that, but then again, maybe I wasn't listening.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
'I really should tell Ranma.' Akane thought yet again as they lay down to watch their third Disney movie. 'He deserves to know, but it is so hard to say. Just telling Shampoo was like ripping my heart out of my body.'  
  
"I wonder if this 'Mulan' is any good. You did say it had some fighting in it, didn't you?" Ranma asked Akane, a little concerned about the fact that she was so quiet.  
  
"Yes. It has martial arts, and war training, all the stuff that you like." Akane sat up and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?"  
  
"Yes. It smells really good, like-" He was cut off by the door opening.  
  
"Fresh okonomiyaki, straight off the grill! Hi Ranchan, Akane! Are you feeling any better today?" Ukyo asked as she set the boxed between the two.  
  
Akane groaned inwardly. 'I don't wanna have to tell Ukyou too!' She sighed. "Funny you should mention that. May I have a few words with you?"  
  
Ukyo frowned. "Ok, I guess. Will you be alright here, Ranchan?" Ranma ignored her as he moved on to his second okonomiyaki. The chef just shrugged and moved into the hallway. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Akane?"  
  
"It's about Ranma. This is very hard for me to say. It isn't a joke or anything either, so don't think I'm just trying to get you out of the way or anything." Akane was stalling, doing everything she could not to tell the girl who also cared deeply for Ranma.  
  
"Akane, just spit it out already!"  
  
"Ukyo, he.. that is, he.."  
  
"Ukyo, he is dying."  
  
Both girls turned to see Ryoga at the stairs, hand on Nabiki's shoulder. They had both been crying.  
  
"You are lying, Ryoga!" Ukyo said harshly. "That is a dirty lie! Tell me that he is wrong, Akane!" The browned hair girl looked to Akane for strength. She needed to be told that Ryoga hadn't been telling the truth. "Akane? Nabiki?" She looked towards the older girl, who kept her eyes trailed on the floor along with her sister. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" She succumbed to tears, as Ryoga moved forward to comfort her. He wrapped her in a hug and let her cry against him.  
  
"Come on, Ukyo. I'll walk you home." As they started to exit, Ryoga told Nabiki, "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
"Ukyo, do you want to say good-bye to Ranma first?" Nabiki asked after she had nodded back to Ryoga.  
  
"I don't think I can face him right now. Tell him that I'll see him later though. Kamisama, how? Why?" The sobs started again.  
  
"I'll explain everything on the way back to Ucchans." The boy whispered in her ear.  
  
"I suppose you told Ryoga everything?" Akane guessed once the two were out of earshot.  
  
"Yes, I did. He really is a sweet guy. He cares about Ranma too, in a brotherly sort of way." Nabiki smiled at Ryoga's retreating back.  
  
"Nabiki, how are we going to tell Ranma? I don't think I can do it. How do you tell someone that they might not have a long time left?" Akane asked painfully.  
  
"I don't know, Akane. I just don't know what to do anymore. This is one of the few times when I just have no idea of how I can help anyone. Even if I like to collect money from people, it is to help out my family, to pay bills and repairs. But I can't help Ranma. I can't pay to have him repaired. Or even if I could, I don't know who to turn to." Nabiki sat down on the stairs, head in her hands.  
  
"We don't thank you nearly enough for all you do, Nabiki. We take you and Kasumi for granted so much. I guess I just want to say thank you. For being my big sister. You mean a lot, and you might not be here tomorrow for me to tell you. I love you." Akane hugged her elder sister tightly.  
  
"I love you too, Akane. I know you appreciate me, even if you don't tell me daily, and I'm sure Kasumi knows also." She returned the hug and smoothed out her short blue-black hair.  
  
"Of course I know." Kasumi stood in front of them, Genma and Soun behind her back. "We wanted to see, Ranma. I take it you haven't told him yet."  
  
The two younger girls shook their head and rose to their feet. Akane led the party of five into the Saotome bedroom, where Ranma was still lying down, watching the video.  
  
The pig-tailed martial artist laughed at a joke before noticing he had visitors. "Hey, what's going on?" He paused the movie. He noticed everyone's sober look. "Did something happen to mom? Is she ok?"  
  
"Your mother is perfectly fine. You are the one that isn't." Nabiki corrected.  
  
"What are you talking about? I may have the chicken pox, but they should be gone in a few days or so." He looked at the crowd. "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't talking about chicken pox?"  
  
"Because we aren't, boy." Genma inserted gruffly. "The truth is.... I can't say it! Not to my only son!" Genma started a new Niagara Falls, to match the one Soun already had.  
  
"It can't be that bad! Nabiki, tell me what is happening. I'll even pay you. Here, 600 yen. It's all I got." He was startled when she refused the money, just looking away so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "Akane, you won't lie to me, will you? Fill me in here!" He noticed slow tears were falling down his fiancé's face, and it hurt him to know that something was paining her.  
  
"Ranma," Kasumi said softly, her smile disappearing for once. "You are dying."  
  
A million thoughts went through his head at once. 'I can't be dying! What about Akane? But Kasumi wouldn't joke about something like this.' "You have to be kidding me. How?"  
  
"Dr. Tofu said that you contracted a respiratory disease. The fever from that was making your original one from the chicken pox raise higher then it should. If it gets higher, who knows what could happen. You don't have a strong enough immune system to fight both illnesses at once." Kasumi continued.  
  
"Isn't there some sort of cure?" Ranma pleaded.  
  
"Dr. Tofu said he would call his colleagues and look through all of his medical journals to see if he could find anything at all that might help."  
  
Ranma felt his barrier for emotions breakdown. He started to cry. Akane moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him like Kasumi always did when she was upset. He hugged her close to him, needing her presence in his arms. "Oh, Akane."  
  
The rest of the family felt it was a good time to leave the two lovers alone. "Ranma, I would have told you earlier, but I couldn't say it! It's so hard."  
  
"Akane, I don't want to die! I should live to a nice old age. With you. I don't want to leave you." He said the last two sentences quietly, just so she could hear.  
  
"I don't want you to die either. I want our lives to be how they were last week. Sure, we fought a lot, and I was always hitting you, but you were healthy. I would give anything for you to be well again."  
  
"I'll fight it. Fight it harder then I ever have fought anything before." He held her tighter.  
  
"I'll be supporting you the entire time." She kissed him deeply. "I'll always be here for you, Ranma."  
  
A/N: So now Ranma and Ukyo know. And if you didn't notice, Kasumi didn't say "Oh, my" once. I think that there is so much more to her then that. Dr. Tofu will be back, as will Shampoo. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	17. Help From a Ghoul

Personal thanks:  
  
Katsu-chan: A judo chop with a fist? Hmm, interesting combination. Ranma does cry, in the last book of the manga, incase you haven't read it yet.  
  
Sacchi: Yes, I finally get to correct your spelling! It is spelled Niagara! Muahahaha!! I know we studied it in school, but where is the exosphere anyway?  
  
Silver Angel: For me, this is not updating soon. Sorry it took so long. It says in my author notes what the reason is.  
  
Harmony: Correction: You can not bring down a high fever with a cold bath. That would put you in shock. A warm bath is what is necessary. At least, that is what my doctor told me when I had pneumonia and I think I should listen to her.  
  
Animalman: Thanks! It isn't nearly done, though I have given it several places that I could end it nicely. But I know exactly how I want it to go, so I'll let you know when it really is finished.  
  
abc: Ranma never stops fighting. That shows more in the chapter.  
  
Ranchan: I feel it is my duty to make sure that Kasumi does not say "oh, my." I am quite proud of myself for that.  
  
Elisteran: I know that people can get more then one disease at a time. I had pneumonia and sol manila at the same time. Dr. Tofu is not a respiratory doctor. He resets joints and does acupuncture. I'm not an expert on that, but I don't think dying people are part of his everyday job and it could be hard for him, especially being a friend of the patient.  
  
Legolas007: Nothing is hopeless! I wouldn't make it that sad. I think you will perk up a bit with this chapter.  
  
Kura-kun: Oh my god, I so know how you feel! I started writing this and got a severe sore throat, pulled a muscle in my shoulder, and got an inflammation of my left knee, which means I have to take special medicine and walk around with a brace! Maybe this was the wrong title to choose..  
  
Yuki: I'm glad you like it. I have been trying to balance out comedy and seriousness but it keeps coming more towards the later. I just wasn't meant to be a funny writer, I suppose, though I try to manage a bit of laughter here and there I hope.  
  
butterfly: You are definitely welcome. Ranma has been sick for 16 chapters, but that only comes out to like 3 days or so. I don't even know now. That is kind of sad. I do hope you get a chance to work on your stories too.  
  
Patirick: There is not always a cure. Think of some real diseases that people suffer from. Maybe there is some far off distant cure for Ranma that Akane should go off and find. Ain't gonna happen though. Not in my fanfic. Sorry if you were waiting for that kind of thing, but I decided to go in a different direction.  
  
Lil Washu: I am trying to limit Kodachi's screen time as much as possible. One laugh and it will push them all off the edge, into the brink of insanity. She would definitely care about her "Ranma Darling" though.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Dr. Tofu came back a few hours later, with everyone waiting eagerly for any good news that he might bring. "Unfortunately, anyone I know that might be able to help is at a conference in Okinawa. I'm sorry, but this is not my field of expertise."  
  
"It isn't your fault. I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Akane said, sounding more positive then she felt.  
  
"I'm not going to die," Ranma said stubbornly, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.  
  
"That is the spirit, Ranma! Keep up that attitude." Dr. Tofu patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'm sure I can find something. I'm going to go to the University's Medical Library and read up all I can about this."  
  
As the young doctor walked towards the door, it opened, revealing a lavender-haired woman. "Nihao, Dr. Tofu! Shampoo come bring help for Ranma! You bring good news?"  
  
"Unfortunately not, Shampoo. I would love to stay and chat, but I have some research to do. It was nice seeing you again. Good day." He bowed his head at her, exiting through the door she had left open.  
  
"My, my, what a polite man." A primordial woman, with hair longer then her body hopped into the room on a long gnarled cane, followed by a Chinese man with inch-thick glasses. "Hello, son-in-law. How are you doing?" "Why are you here, you old ghoul? Coming to make me marry Shampoo before I kick the bucket? I'm sure she has told you all about me. Well, it ain't gonna happen, so if that is why you are here you can just leave!" He was proud of himself for standing up to her.  
  
"Quite the contrary, son-in-law. I came to help you feel better. Where are those herbs I asked you to bring, Mousse?" The martial artist who was so love struck with Shampoo produced several bottles and pouches from his robes, handing them all to Cologne. "Very good. Now this," She held up a sack, "This, I want you to go put in a nice warm bath. Not hot, but warm. Let it sit for ten minutes, then you relax in the bat for twenty-five afterwards. When that is finished, come back and see me."  
  
"What is this stuff?" Ranma opened the pouch and stiffed at the contents. His nose wrinkled in disgust; it smelled of burnt coffee.  
  
"It is an ancient Amazon herb, which has been in our history for 3000 years. Do not ask what it is. If I told you, I would have to kill you. Ironic isn't it? The thing that may save your life could also end it." She chuckled at the quirk of fate.  
  
"Sure, ironic. Laugh it up, why don't you." Ranma shook his head in bewilderment. "The old bat has one sick sense of humor." He went to use the furo, adding the purse full of whatever the stuff was, and gently mixing it in with his arm. He then relaxed, letting it work its magic as the water floated over his body. 'This stuff smells horrible. I would be holding my breath if the old hag hadn't instructed me to breath it in deeply. "Part of the healing process" she says. She just wants to make me suffer.'  
  
His eyes drooped in drowsiness, and he figured it had something to do with the herbs. He let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep, only to be awoken by Mousse. "What do you want?" he asked, still partially sleeping.  
  
"The mummy told me to come in here and wake you. It is bad for you to be in the bath for longer then the allotted time." He handed Ranma a towel as he got out of the tub. "There are clothes lying over there for you to wear. Because of the medicine in the herbs, you should sleep as soon as possible after the baths. I'll wait outside, for I am to help you to your room."  
  
Ranma was much to tired to argue, and did as he was told. He didn't even protest as Mousse and Akane steadied him in his climb to the second floor. He was sleeping before his body was even falling towards the futon. Akane covered him up with a blanket and headed downstairs to talk with everyone else.  
  
"He is sleeping and quite soundly too. Are you sure this is going to work?" Akane asked.  
  
"I never guaranteed that it would, and I am still not sure now. I worry about him. He has lost much of his aura, though he keeps fighting as if it were top notch, which could be draining it more. Not as if we could stop him or anything. The herbs in the bath will stop his body heat from rising any more then it already had, and hopefully may bring it down." She held out a small bottle and eyedropper to Kasumi. "When he awakens, would you please give him a glass of water with two drops of this in it?"  
  
"Oh my, well of course. Let me put this is the kitchen."  
  
"We should be going now. He most likely won't wake tonight, though it will be for a short amount of time if it does occur. We will return in the morning to see how he is." Cologne bounded near the door on her large walking stick. "Shampoo, Mousse, come."  
  
"Cologne, I don't know how to thank you. This means so much." Akane gave to woman a look of lifelong gratitude.  
  
"I am doing this because I respect son-in-law and would not want my granddaughter to be upset about the death of such a miraculous young life. We will return tomorrow." And so the three Amazons left to return to their restaurant.  
  
Akane sighed with relief for two reasons. One, this might finally help Ranma, and two, they were gone. She wasn't sure why, but being around Cologne made her feel uneasy. Akane collapsed in a dining room chair, exhausted by how much went on in her days lately.  
  
"Akane, are you alright?" Kasumi asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'll make myself some tea, then maybe take a nap." She yawned soundly, stretching her arms high above her head.  
  
"If you wait here, I would be perfectly happy to make it for you." Kasumi offered, scuttling into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a steaming cup of tea. "Here you are, Akane. Have a nice rest." She kissed her sister on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Kasumi. I'll try. Good night." She hurried upstairs, and went into Ranma's room, where he was still sleeping soundly. She smiled at his calm face, which was grinning lightly. "He looks so sweet." She yawned widely. "Maybe I'll just go lay on Mr. Saotome's futon for a while, then move to my own room. Yeah, that is what I'll do." She lay down on the mattress, putting her empty cup on the floor next to it. In moments she was dreaming blissful thoughts of a healthy Ranma.  
  
They both awoke a few hours later, when it was nearing 1:00 in the morning. She rolled over on her cot, looking worried at his bright blue eyes. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Much, much better. Is this for me?" He pointed to the thermos that contained the water and herbs Cologne had given them earlier. Kasumi had prepared it before time and placed it next to his bed so whenever he was in a conscious state again, he could have it right away.  
  
"Yes it is. It is hot water and medicinal herbs. You certainly look better. You are no longer pallid, and your eyes seem to focus better." She reached over and positioned a hand on his forehead. Gasping, she exclaimed, "Ranma, I can't believe it! Your fever is broken! You are normal temperature again!" She glomped onto him fiercely, putting everything Shampoo ever did to shame.  
  
"Are you serious?" He reached up and felt his own face. "Kamisama, you're right! Thank Kami for the old ghoul. At least she is good for something." He held her closely, squeezing her tight. "Oh, Akane, I was so worried that I would have to leave you. That scared me more than death."  
  
She buried her face in his chest. "This was the most frightening thing I ever faced. If you ever scare me like that again, I'm going to kill you." He kissed her passionately, cutting off whatever else she might have wanted to add.  
  
"I'll do my best." He told her, chuckling. "Now, go to sleep, it is really late." He didn't let go of her as they settled into comfortable positions, arms encircled around each others bodies. It was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
A/N: Of course this is not the end! I just keep dragging you on, don't I? Well, I am terribly sorry about not getting this out last night. My internet went haywire, and I didn't have my laptop for half the day today, because I was having Front Page installed. I'll have a lot of time to work on it this weekend, when I take breaks from making a webpage for school. There should be several more chapters to this. I was also invited to the movies by one of my best friends right after school and we stayed out kind of late. But here it is, I hope you haven't been waiting to long.  
  
A question that many people ask is "Who will Ryoga end up with?" Some people think it should be Ukyo, while others are rooting for Nabiki. I want to know what you think. Tell me in an email or review so I can know your opinions. It will also let me know whether you are reading this or not. I can be so sneaky at times.  
  
Questions, comments, reactions or reviews are greatly appreciated. You can e-mail me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com or just push that little button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen. 


	18. A Change of Housing

Personal thanks:  
  
Maura: So I confused you? I do that often. Confuse people that is. You should definitely try to get out that one-shot out. I would love to read some of your work. Think about it.  
  
Aqua Rosewater: NSS P-chan-Uc-chan. Hmmm, never heard of it. Cologne always seems to have answers doesn't she? I set it up to be either way, because I thought that both relationships could work. It is ok if you aren't sure, thanks for trying anyway.  
  
BlazeStryker: I am glad to know that you think I am doing great. That is one vote for Nabiki. I am glad you added reasons as well, and that you don't just like her better. I appreciate it a lot, thank you. It will help make my decision easier.  
  
Vixen: So she gave Akane the mallet? Go Kasumi. Is interesting good or bad? I mostly used Microsoft Word, some others I remembered from the books.  
  
AkaneAlways: A vote for Ukyo. I thought the Monopoly thing was a good idea as well. Especially Ranma with the racecar. Glad to know you like Ill and I hope to update asap.  
  
Katsu-chan: I'm sure you can get the last book in Japan. I had to get it of the internet because it hasn't come out here in the US. Viz is so slow. I can't tell you why he was crying, because that would give away a very important part of the story. Hope you had fun shopping. It is one of my favorite pastimes. LOL  
  
abc: Hmmm, a Ryoga/Ukyo fan. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
butterfly: Mercy. Yes that word. I seem to have forgotten that. Oh, well. I think Nabiki would be more considerate if they were a couple and she would do her best to keep him around as much as possible. She is a sensitive person on the inside.  
  
Ranchan: Hey, I didn't do it like Sacchi, where she put like more then five vocab words in one paragraph. If you think you are bad when you are mad, you should see me really pissed. You have only got little spurts of my full anger. You know I am going to finish it, don't worry.  
  
Kura-kun: Evil schemes? Me? Yes, that sounds about right. *evil laugh*  
  
dennisud: The Nabiki/Ryoga project sounds like it would make a good fanfic on its own. Something to think about. I'd write it, unless you want to. I'm guessing by 'the two' you mean Ranma and Akane. In that case, thanks!  
  
Legolas007: You're welcome. I love writing this, it is so much fun!  
  
Silver Angel: I would be honored to be your beta reader for everything canon for whatever fanfiction you write. I'm so glad you love this.  
  
Inuyasha: quote: Anyways i think it should be Ryoga. And.. I'm guessing that you are talking about Ukyo by the rest of your review. I have a bone to pick with you! You stole my review thing! "Questions, comments, reactions and reviews" is mine! My reading teacher used it last year and I took the liberty of using it to get readers to review. Don't use it again, even if you have altered it. If you do you will no longer have a frequent reader of your fanfic. Case closed.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane was very warm when she woke up the next morning. At first she reasoned that she probably had too many blankets of her, but that was false as she could only push a sheet off her body. She snuggled next to Ranma, which only made her hotter. 'Body warmth. I should separate from him if I want to cool off. But, why so much body heat?' Her eyes snapped open. 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' She tentatively raised a hand and touched his forehead. "NO!" She pounded a fist into the ground in rage.  
  
"Akane, what is wrong?" Kasumi asked as she hurried in.  
  
Trembling, she pointed to Ranma. "His fever.."  
  
"Oh, my dear little sister, I'm sure he will get better." She smoothed Akane's navy blue hair.  
  
"Kasumi, that isn't it! His fever was broken last night. We both woke up around 1:00 and it was completely gone. But now it is back again. I can't believe it!" Tears started rolling down the younger girls' face.  
  
"There, there, Akane, don't cry. Maybe when Elder Cologne comes she might have a few more ideas. Why don't you come downstairs and keep me company while I make breakfast? Let Ranma sleep, I'm sure he will appreciate that." She smiled at Akane, a 'Kasumi-knows-best' smile that Akane couldn't refuse.  
  
"Alright, I'll sit with you. I'm not in the mood to cook though. I'll help with dinner." The two sisters went downstairs into the kitchen and Kasumi started the miso soup. Eventually, the rest of the household, save for Ranma, came down to eat.  
  
"You mean, he was better last night, and now his fever is back? He never ceases to amaze me." Nabiki shook her head.  
  
"Nihao, where airen?" Shampoo burst through the back door, with Cologne and a Mousse wearing glasses for once.  
  
"Good morning. Would you all like some miso soup?" Kasumi offered, holding out a steaming bowl.  
  
"Why thank you." Cologne said, accepting the breakfast. "I heard what you said about son-in-law."  
  
"What does this mean?" Genma asked the aged woman.  
  
"It means that he is worse off then I thought. I have a few ideas but he will have to be at the Cat Café so that I can go through with some of them and keep an eye on him." She surveyed the crowd's reactions.  
  
"I think it is a good idea." Akane said, surprising everyone. They had expected her to be against it. "If being near the medicine will make him better then I am all for it. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Cologne raised her eyebrows. "Well, he would stay in our extra room. I have several books and scrolls that could help with this sort of thing and I would be there if he suddenly got worse. Mousse, would you be able to carry him there?" The young man nodded. "Very good then. Akane, would you come with me so we can make sure he will have everything he needs."  
  
The youngest Tendo nodded and followed the old woman up the stairs. Stopping before entering the sickroom, Akane remembered, "I promised I wouldn't leave him."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that. The truth is, I know that you care for him and him for you. I am not in denial, as my great-granddaughter is. It might help his survival if you are there. You should pack some of your clothes as well."  
  
Akane just stared, jaw hanging open. "I never thought you would say that."  
  
"I honestly never thought I would say that either, and I'm still not sure if I have gone insane or not, but that is the reality of the situation. Now, go gather your things and I shall wake son-in-law." Akane hurried off and the Amazon leader hopped into the bedroom.  
  
She lightly poked the sleeping man with her distorted staff. "Wake up. We are taking you to the restaurant."  
  
At her commanding tone Ranma's eyes opened. "What are you talking about? Why do I feel so bad, I was alright last night?"  
  
"Your fever has returned and you would do better at the café. Akane is getting her things and she will collect yours once she is done." Ranma struggled to sit up, supporting himself on his arms.  
  
"Akane is coming too? How did she manage that? Shampoo will try and kill her in her sleep." He scratched his head.  
  
"I offered for her to come. Shampoo does not know yet, and I don't intend to tell her until we are ready to leave. Get up and change your clothes." She stood there, looking at him.  
  
"You could leave." He said pointedly.  
  
She left. Ranma rubbed his head as he began changing. Akane peeked her head in as he pulled a shirt over his head. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better. I would be better if a truck ran over me." He flopped back down on the futon.  
  
"I'm sorry; I really thought you were doing better last night. I was so excited when your fever broke." She sighed. "I'm sure that Cologne will find something that will make you better. It is nice of her to invite me too." She set a bag full of Ranma's clothes next to him.  
  
"Thanks, Akane. I was really wishing that last night would have been the end of all of this, but I can't be that lucky, can I?" He pulled on his pigtail. "Now I have to stay with the ghoul and her clingy granddaughter."  
  
She wrapped an arm around his waist. "Mousse isn't that bad when he isn't trying to kill you. I'll be there too."  
  
"Thank Kami for that. I'd die just for being with them without you there. I guess I should thank the mummy for letting you come as well. I would want to have to leave you. I promised that I wouldn't."  
  
"I know you wouldn't go if you didn't have to. We should probably go downstairs so I can tell my father I will be going. Wait here." She hurried down, taking two steps at a time. "Father, I am going to the Cat Café with Ranma."  
  
"Who say violent girl come? Shampoo take care of airen by self." Shampoo crossed her arms.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Akane retorted, "Your great-grandmother did." Shampoo fumed.  
  
"That is right. I have invited her to help take care of the sick one," Cologne cackled.  
  
"Oh, my baby is leaving home to take care of her fiance! This is a great day, Saotome!" Soun sobbed.  
  
"That it is, Tendo. Take good care of him, Akane." Genma said.  
  
"No way, Mousse!"  
  
Everyone turned to the stairs, where Mousse was carrying Ranma down on his shoulder. "Stop fussing, Ranma Saotome. Akane Tendo, could you calm him down?"  
  
"Ranma, behave!" Akane yelled at him.  
  
"This is embarrassing! I am not a child, I can walk." He pounded on Mousse's back.  
  
"Wow. You really are sick and weakened, Ranma Saotome." Mousse laughed, enraging the ill boy.  
  
"Mousse no make fun of airen!"  
  
"Saotome, really. You can barely walk downstairs; you think you can make it all the way to the restaurant?" Nabiki said pointedly.  
  
"Boy, if you don't relax, I'll make sure that Akane makes your dinner tonight." Genma told his son.  
  
"You really are trying to kill me, aren't you, Pop?"  
  
"Ranma!" Akane screeched.  
  
"We should go, before he gets himself into any more trouble. If anyone needs us, we will be at the Cat Café." The three Amazons, Akane, and a sick Ranma left, with Ranma protesting all the way.  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me. I know I got your hopes up, then I crushed them. I hope you aren't too mad at me. Well, we will be seeing more Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne now. I hope I didn't make Cologne to ooc. I think all of the other characters will come back as well. Most of them will at least. Thanks for all of you who voted on the poll. It helped a lot, but I won't be giving out any answers in the fanfic just yet. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	19. At the Cat Cafe and more disaterous meet...

Personal thanks:  
  
abc: Thanks  
  
Christie: Yes, Shampoo is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. On second thought, we should probably keep her away from knives.  
  
Kura-kun: I'm impressive. Cool. The only people who call me that are my parents, but then they forget about me when my sister calls from college. Can you believe she is double majoring and gets straight A's and works almost full time? She also has had the same steady boyfriend for who know how long and is not even considering marriage until she gets her masters, which might not be for 10 years! She was also Vice President of her high school, valedictorian, captain of the cheerleading squad, captain of the volleyball team, pitcher of the softball team and she got a $10,000 scholarship! Oh my, was I ranting? Terribly, terribly sorry. Back to your review now. Evil plots are my forte, and I like them a lot.  
  
butterfly: I'm still trying to configure how many times Mousse will mistake Akane for Shampoo. This is going to be fun. *Evil grin, followed by evil laughter and more evil smiles*  
  
Kinai: I think she respects Ranma for his talent as a martial artist, but only cares for him because Shampoo loves him and wants him to be her son-in- law to fulfill the Amazon law. She doesn't exactly care about him because he is good at the art. Ryoga is good, and she certainly doesn't care for him, except maybe to teach him a move, so that he can be with Akane.  
  
Katsu-chan: Are you getting the mangas by Viz or the original Japanese ones? Because if you are relying on Viz, you have quite a way to go before book 38 comes out. A friend of mine knows someone who works there, and they say that the rate it is coming out now, the entire series should be finished by 2008. Book 21 is coming out in March of this year, but my friend got it a few weeks ago. Don't ask how, I guess Amazon.com is distributing them before hand. Watch out for mushrooms and fishing rods, that is all I have to say.  
  
Patirick: I'm so glad that all of you think that Cologne is in character. I don't like the ghoul very much, though I highly respect her. I think that sentence was supposed to be "I wouldn't want to have to leave you." Hehe. Whoops.  
  
Ranchan: I personally thought you could read, but you have proved me wrong. You know where I asked everyone who Ryoga should end up with in my author's notes? That is a poll. So you obviously don't get the concept or you having been reading the authors notes. Both ways, there is something wrong with you.  
  
Sacchi: *would have fallen off the bed laughing if she hadn't already been on the floor* Just to see that reaction makes this all worth it. That was soooooooo funny. I read your review for ch. 17 then this one was right above it. Omg. Thank you for making me laugh SO hard. Hey, I thought you already knew I was evil.  
  
AmberWings: I know how you feel. 'Wow this is a great story and I'm sure the author would appreciate a review. Oh well, I'm lazy I don't feel like it. Maybe later, if I'm bored.' That is how I am sometimes, don't worry, you aren't alone.  
  
BlazeStryker: Hehe, couple of centuries, you're right about that. They respect each other a lot. I really don't think Genma is a very bad father. Sure he made a few mistakes, but he means well most of the time. He just doesn't know how to be a father. I'd still feel sorry to be anyone raised by him.  
  
Legolas007: Cologne can actually see what is in front of her face, and doesn't ignore it like Shampoo. I was even surprised she said it though, and I wrote it!  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Mousse dropped Ranma on the futon Akane and Shampoo had lay out on the floor of the Nekohanten's extra room. "Ugh," Came Ranma's muffled voice through the mattress. "I'd rather die then have to be carried again. Wait, that isn't a good analogy, is it?"  
  
"Not at the moment. Cologne is there anything I can do?" Akane asked as she fluffed a pillow for Ranma.  
  
"Would you fill this large bowl with some cold water? You are the only one capable of doing that, besides me." She handed her a plastic bowl.  
  
"Of course," She eyed Shampoo suspiciously as the violet-haired girl started tucking Ranma in very tightly with a blanket. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Very good. Shampoo, you go get our extra washcloths."  
  
"But Shampoo want stay with airen!" The girl hugged Ranma affectionately.  
  
"Listen to your Elders. Now go get me those me those cloths." Shampoo pouted, but left the room anyway. She purposely bumped into Akane on her way out, making little splashes of water spray over the edges.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are going!" Akane yelled at her retreating back.  
  
"Shampoo not see violent girl. She not important, Shampoo ignore." She said with a smirk then sashayed down the hall.  
  
Akane was almost growling with anger as she slammed the bowl on the floor near Ranma, causing more water to spill. "She makes me so mad!"  
  
"Don't let my great-granddaughter get to you. She just does it because she is jealous and trying to get you mad. Like son-in-law here, she knows how to push your buttons. I am going downstairs to make some herbal tea that might help him. Wait here. I believe you know what the water and washcloths were for." She hopped into the cooking area of the restaurant.  
  
"Well, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, I have to do a few things for the Café. I shall see you later." He left the two alone, calling out, "My darling Shampoo, where are you?" Akane and Ranma winced as they heard several large crashes, the sound of breaking wood, bones, glass, and a loud "Ow."  
  
"Poor Mousse. Shampoo doesn't deserve a nice guy like him. He treats her like a princess and should find someone who will treat him right." Akane put a washcloth in the bowl, then rang it out. "Lay down. I'll put this on your head." He obeyed, relieved at the coolness on his hot face.  
  
"Thanks, Akane. I'm glad you're with me, even if we have to be here." He drifted off to sleep as Cologne returned.  
  
"He must be exhausted. The diseases are destroying all his resolve. They are eating him alive. He does lasts a lot longer then most people would though. Wake him up. He needs to drink this." Akane saw a steaming mug in the old Amazon's hand and shrugged.  
  
She gently shook Ranma's shoulder. "Hey, you need to wake up. I'm so sorry, but just drink this and you can go back to sleep." He glared at her, but quaffed down the substance anyway.  
  
He made a face. "Disgusting. I'm going to bed now. If that is alright with you."  
  
"Go to sleep before I put you into a forced coma." Akane joked lightly. She smiled as he settled back peacefully into the world of unconsciousness.  
  
"Well, now, that should keep him out for a few hours. It may also stop the disease from spreading. Akane, for something I may try, I need you to go home and gather as many blankets as they can spare. If you can, ask a few of your friends as well. Thick blankets are best." Cologne glanced at the sleeping Ranma, as if contemplating her next move.  
  
'Blankets? What does she need blankets for? She better not just be trying to get me out of the way.' Akane sighed. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as possible." She hesitated, then kissed Ranma's head lightly. "If he wakes up, tell him where I went." She bolted downstairs, wanting to finish this as soon as possible.  
  
"Of course," Cologne whispered to nobody in particular. 'My granddaughter has lost. I will have to speak with some of the tribe leaders. I hope she will not be punished for something we could not help. I suppose we should have seen it coming from the beginning. I shouldn't have raised her hopes so high, or given her so many failed plans.' The Elder sighed. "Shampoo, please meet me in my bedroom. There is something we need to talk about."  
  
Akane hurried down the street towards her home, accidentally bumping into a large form along the way. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was.. Ryoga?" She shaded her eyes from the sun, grinning at the martial artist looming in front of her.  
  
"Akane? What are you doing in Hiroshima?" Ryoga asked happily, tugging at his bandanna.  
  
"This is Nerima silly. I was going home to get blankets for Ranma. We have to stay at the Cat Café until he gets better. Would you help me? Cologne said she need tons, and I don't think I can carry that many." Akane asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. Anything for you. Nabiki and Ukyo both said that they wanted to talk to me, but I'm sure it isn't so important that I can't stop and help you and Ranma. So, let's go to your house." He walked away, thrilled to do something for Akane, yet feeling sorry for keeping his friends waiting. Not seeing one of them kind of gave him an empty feeling, but he ignored it.  
  
He felt her grab his arm. "The dojo is this way. Come on." He allowed her to drag him off.  
  
Kasumi was more then happy to provide them with blankets. "This should be a good amount," She said, after handing Ryoga a fifth blanket. "I hope that helps."  
  
"I'm sure it will, Kasumi. Thank you, I'll talk to you later." The sixteen- year-olds headed towards the door, when Nabiki walked in from the kitchen. She brightened up when she saw her little sister and guest.  
  
"Ryoga, oh good, you're here. What I need to talk to you about is very important. What is all that?" She pointed to what he heap in his arms.  
  
"I would love to stay and talk with you, Nabiki, but I need to help Akane collect blankets for Ranma. I could come back later. Is that ok with you?" He gave her a sheepish look.  
  
The middle Tendo sister sighed. "I guess so, but are you sure you can even find your way back?"  
  
"Don't worry; I'll bring him back when we are finished. I won't lose him, promise. Now, let's go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. See you later, sis!" Akane and Ryoga left the dojo, leaving an extremely upset Nabiki behind. 'I wonder what's wrong with her.' Akane thought. 'I'll ask later, we usually tell each other everything.'  
  
"Is there anywhere else you think we should go?" Ryoga asked his partner.  
  
"Well, some of my girlfriends from school could help. Hiroshi and Daisuke are Ranma's buddies. Ukyo will definitely help. I think that should be enough. Then I'll take you back to Nabiki. Do you have any idea what she wants to talk to you about? She seemed really serious." Akane frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no idea. Hey, isn't that the Kuno guy up there?" Ryoga peered ahead, squinting against the sunlight.  
  
"Yes and his twisted sister. Kodachi, the black rose." Akane groaned.  
  
"That stupid gymnast." Ryoga shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I never did thank you properly for helping us win that." Akane gave Ryoga a friendly peck on the cheek. Ryoga saw angels, but a form of a sad girl in the background, which made him think of how he felt for this girl.  
  
"You fiend! What have you done to the goddess, Akane Tendo? Unhand her you mongrel!" Kuno held out his bokken.  
  
"Who are you callin' a mongrel? And how can I hold her, I'm hanging on to all these blankets!" Ryoga yelled desperately, restraining himself from dropping the blankets to beat the boy up.  
  
"You must be a conspirator with Saotome, holding the pig-tailed girl and Akane Tendo against there wills!" Kuno was enraged. 'How could anyone ever unite with that beast?'  
  
Kodachi twirled her ribbon. "Where is my Ranma-sama?"  
  
Ryoga looked back and forth between the two siblings. 'This could be a problem.'  
  
A/N: More of the cast! Yay! And a cliffhanger. Dun dun dun. Ok, well I'm sorry for all that were upset by the fact that I made Ranma sick again. But it just means that there is more story left (as Katsu-chan pointed out). I'm sorry that this took so long, but my English hw totally freaked me out last night. It was frightening in the literal term! I expected to have nightmares. But I didn't. I'll try to get it out quicker. This would also be up sooner if ff.net would let me post it! Oh, and thanks to Sacchi for reading this beforehand. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	20. Gathering blankets

Personal thanks:  
  
Sacchi: How come most of the threatening reviews are from my best friend? You are even my first death threat. Sorry, I'll try not to bring up the evil English homework anymore.  
  
Dacl73: I'm sorry I make you feel bad and I'm sorry you have ADHD. But look on the bright side. At least you have a new chapter to read almost everyday!  
  
Kura-kun: Yesterday we didn't have any English homework and the entire class was shocked. And relieved. She just piles it on. I'm smart and all (you have to be to go to my school, but you can tell that most people paid their way in), but my sister is perfect all the way around.  
  
Katsu-chan: I seem to be the only one of my friends who likes Kuno. I think he is awesome and hilarious. The story wouldn't be the same without him.  
  
Christie: I always blow off my homework. Right now I have to study for a science test and do a large Spanish project. Oh, can't you just feel my joy. That would be a cool story, but one to be written another time. Sounds like lots of fun. As long as it was still Ranma and Akane that is. I always wonder why people think that if Mousse beats Shampoo in battle that she would have to marry him. That only works with outsiders so that they can bring stronger men into the tribe.  
  
butterfly: Shampoo? Give up easily? Hahahahaha! Where would be the fun or reality in that? Shampoo has to be Shampoo, and that means a clingy brat.  
  
Ranchan: Why is Mousse evil? He is funny! We all know Gov. is evil, except when you get to sleep in it. Then it is fun.  
  
Patirick: I am really bad at battle scenes. Most of the time at least. Sometimes I can do a good one. I thought they were spending too much time at the dojo and the Cat Café would make a great change of pace.  
  
vegito004: Thank you! I'll definitely keep going.  
  
Lil washu: I despise Kodachi, but Kuno is an excellent comic relief. Shampoo and Mousse do make a cute couple. Maybe they will end up together in this. We'll see. You are most welcome for updating so quickly.  
  
Silver Angel: Considering who their father is, can you blame them? Their mother must have been nuts as well, to marry him in the first place. I wonder what ever happened to their mother. The fanfic 'Nabiki's Laws' is a good example of what could've happened and it is also extremely well written. You should read it if you haven't already.  
  
abc: You think there is chemistry? Hmmmmmm...  
  
bittersweetKandy: I am so in love with Ryoga! He rocks! In pig form and human he is soooooo kawaii.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
"You sorcerer, hand over Akane Tendo and the pig-tailed girl! I shall smite you and the spineless villain, Saotome." Kuno was about to charge when he was hit by a gymnastics club.  
  
"How dare you speak about my darling Ranma that way? Take that back, or suffer the consequences!" She twirled her ribbon in the air.  
  
"Sister, dear, you don't wish to challenge me, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High! I wouldn't want to hurt you; you are flesh and blood after all. Ranma Saotome is a monster who should be punished!" The two siblings faced off, staring one another straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't you talk about him that way! He isn't a hussy like your pig-tail girl, or that horrid Akane Tendo!"  
  
Akane was pulling her mallet out of hamperspace, when Ryoga nudged her. "Just let them finish each other off. I'm sure there is a way to go around them."  
  
Taking a few deep breathes, Akane calmed down. "You are right. Let's take this street; it leads to Daisuke's house. He'll be sure to help."  
  
After collecting sheets and blankets from several other classmates, they made their way to Okonomiyaki Ucchan's. "Hey, Akane, who is your friend?"  
  
"Hello, Ukyo," Came Ryoga's muffled voice from behind the extremely high pile of cloth.  
  
"Ryoga, is that you? Sugar, go ahead and put those down. Finally came to talk to me? Would you like an okonomiyaki first?" She started putting batter on the grill.  
  
"I'm sure he would love to, but he doesn't have time. We need blankets for Ranma and were wondering if you had any?" Akane asked politely. She could sense Ukyo was a bit uncomfortable, and she felt the same.  
  
"Blankets? What for? Oh, well, if they are for Ranma.. Be right back." Taking two at a time, the chef headed up the stairs. Ukyo returned a few minutes later, carrying three wool blankets. "I hope this helps. How is he feeling?"  
  
"He was asleep when I left. We are staying at the Ca Café now. Cologne wanted to keep an eye on him. She didn't specify exactly why she needed all these," She gestured towards the stack of bedspreads on the floor of the restaurant, "but that they would help with whatever she has thought of."  
  
"And she asked Ryoga to help as well?"  
  
"No, I met Akane trying to find my way to the dojo and offered to give her a hand. We really should be getting these blankets back. I'll come and talk to you later, Ukyo, when Nabiki is finished with me." Ryoga picked up the pile they had collected and stood near the door.  
  
"What does Nabiki want with you?" Ukyo asked concernedly.  
  
Ryoga shrugged. "I don't know. That is why we have to talk to her. I'll see you later." He walked out, shutting the heavy frame behind him.  
  
Akane and Ukyo stood, watching where Ryoga had just been. Akane asked, "How long do you think it will take him to figure out that that is your supply closet?"  
  
"With this guy, who knows? Better get him out before the sun sets." Ukyo opened up the pantry and pulled Ryoga out lightly. "That way," she told him, pushing him towards the exit.  
  
He laughed nervously. "Oh, right." He actually went out the right way this time, waiting for Akane to lead him back to the Nekohanten.  
  
"See you later, Ukyo." Akane brushed past her, and started walking down the street, keeping a close eye on Ryoga, while lost in her own thoughts. 'I can't believe that she didn't call him "Ranchan" or "Ranma honey" once in that entire conversation. Is she over him? Or maybe..' Akane took a quick glance at Ryoga, who was following her as closely as recommended, so she wouldn't think he was a pervert or anything of the sort.  
  
Mousse greeted them as they arrived at the Amazon's café. "I see you are back, Akane Tendo. And you have brought Ryoga Hibiki along as well. The mummy and my darling Shampoo are upstairs, tending to the sick Saotome, whilst I am forced to man the restaurant. She can be so cruel sometimes. Go right on up; she has been waiting for those." He pointed to the staircase and the pile of coverlets in their arms.  
  
They accepted his advice and Akane led the Lost Boy to the room they had left Ranma in. "I'm back and I have tons of blankets." She stepped in, Akane grabbing Ryoga's sleeve as he began to walk right past the entrance, bringing him inside as well.  
  
"Well, Ryoga, I suppose that you helped Akane gather what I requested. Thank you." She took everything that Akane and Ryoga carried, setting it down near the futon.  
  
Akane saw Ranma sitting against the wall, letting Shampoo feed him ramen. She was seeing red. 'Helping Ranma is my job.' She gently pushed past Shampoo, feeling his burning head. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm kind of hungry." He eyed the bowl of ramen with a watering mouth.  
  
"Didn't you say that you were going to take me back to your house?" Ryoga asked.  
  
The blue-haired girl calmed her anger as best she could. "That's right. Come on, it isn't good to keep Nabiki waiting. I'll be back in ten minutes or so." She literally towed her friend the entire way back to her house, meeting Nabiki in the backyard.  
  
"Here you go." She deposited Ryoga in front of her older sister, breathing heavy from the run.  
  
"Took you long enough." Nabiki took off her sunglasses and smiled at the young Hibiki. "Let's go inside, what I need to talk to you about is vital."  
  
Akane would have loved to stick around and see what this was all about. Unfortunately, her duties for Ranma called. She groaned loudly. 'Great. I get to go spend time with the insane Amazon trio. Could this situation get any worse?' She passed by an unconscious Kodachi and Kuno on her way back, Kuno with a ribbon wrapped around his neck and Kodachi seemed to have passed out from her own sleeping potions. Shaking her head, Akane thought, 'Those two are pathetic.'  
  
A/N: I am sorry if this isn't as long, or as well written, but I ran into some writers block for this chapter. I know what will happen next time, so don't worry. Here are a few questions worth asking: What are the blankets for? Why do Ukyo and Nabiki want to talk to Ryoga? Will Ranma ever be cured? Keep reading to find answers to these questions, though they might not be answered in the next chapter. They will be answered sooner or later though! Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	21. Finally, what the blankets are for and h...

Personal thanks:  
  
Katsu-chan: Do I always make you late for class? It is awful for us, we have absolutely no time in between classes. But most of them are only a few feet apart. I don't want you to have your privileges taken away, but I'm glad you love this so much.  
  
Christie: Sorry I took all your questions away. Shampoo is going to be a pretty big part of the story from now on, since it will be concentrating on what happens in the Cat Café.  
  
Sacchi: I'll tell you later, if you really want to know. Hold on, what am I saying? It's you, of course you want to know!  
  
Ranchan: Yes it was short. So this reply will be too.  
  
Clow Angel: I love Akane and Ranma waffiness, but not when it is so bad that you get sick from it. Fuzziness is good, but not sickeningly sweet.  
  
Maura: I won't tell, I wouldn't want you not to be able to read this. Akane may have controlled her temper for now, but it could flare up again. We'll have to see how it goes.  
  
Kura-kun: I only had a block for that chapter, I know what I want to happen for this one. I also have a block with Tradewinds, the story I am co- writing with Sacchi. I know what happens, but I don't know how to say or write it down. Writer's blocks are awful!  
  
butterfly: Is that a threat? *arms herself with her two attack cats* I like making my readers curious, that way I know they will enjoy what I write next.  
  
AkaneAlways: Kuno rocks, Kodachi scares me. Have you heard the laugh that her voice actor does for the anime? It actually gives you chills at times and fits the character perfectly. The end should be coming in a few more chapters, not sure how many exactly. I hope you like the ending, whenever it does come out. I thought of it way before I thought of almost everything. All else except for the original plot came afterwards.  
  
dennisud: Did it seemed to rushed? As Akane and Ryoga left, the Kuno's just battled each other. I'm pretty bad at battle scenes, and there were more important matters in the chapter. You are right, it did move the plot along.  
  
Flamemajic: I made it depressing? So didn't mean for that to happen. I wanted this to be some sort of comedy at first, then all these dramatic ideas started popping up and I couldn't help myself. My muse just pointed me in this direction. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Ryoga is one of my all time favorite characters, I wanted to put him in more. Too bad that Shampoo will probably end up getting more screen time then he will.  
  
Lil washu: Ryoga is so cute when he gets lost. In the first season of the anime, the funniest episode is where Ryoga gets lost and keeps ending up in the same town over and over again. It is one of my favorite episodes. I LOVE Inu Yasha! I'm a huge fan. I stayed up almost every night when it was on Cartoon Network. I accidentally fell asleep a few times, but when I did I was kicking myself the entire day. Luckily, two of my friends taped every episode (arigato Ranchan and Sacchi!), so I can just go over to there house and watch it. I think Miroku is the best, he is so cute and a good comic relief.  
  
Vixen: For our homework, we had to do this interactive thing where we learned about Edgar Allen Poe's death. There were sound effects, and a creepy plot. On top of it all, my friends and I were talking on AIM, so whenever she IM'ed me, I jumped. The end was really scary as well, and I totally expected to have nightmares!  
  
V-chan: I hope I don't get you kicked out of college. I always blow off my algebra homework. So you are going to be a pharmacist? Cool!  
  
kishi: You'll find out about the talk soon enough. Thank you for reading my story.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: I won't kill Shampoo, but I would love to kill Akari. You may have noticed that she is not appearing in this story. I despise her. I would make a long rant, but I don't feel like it at the moment. Maybe later. I like to think of the Ghost Cat sitting on her and squashing her. I was going to make that into a story, but my friend told me that it would probably get flamed by Akari lovers. Someone I know likes Akari a lot, and is a die-hard Akane fan. I'll stop talking now, just thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter! Arigato!  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
The Cat Café had a mad lunch rush that day, and Akane would barely get through the restaurant to the stairs. "I know they have good ramen, but this is ridiculous!" Akane gasped. Squeezing past people who had to wait on the staircase, she ran up as quickly as possible.  
  
Ranma was allowing Shampoo to spoon feed him shaved ice, which Akane could have probably melted with her glare. "Shampoo, you really should get to work. There is a major crowd down there." She said dryly, throwing an apron at the girl.  
  
She dodged it. "Shampoo on break, Mousse handle costumers."  
  
With a mouthful of ice, Ranma said, "Weren't you supposed to be on your break an hour ago?"  
  
She stuffed the spoonful in his mouth. "Silly Ranma. Has fever, no concept of time." She laughed nervously.  
  
Akane gave an unbelieving look. "Uh huh."  
  
Cologne was walking past, when she peaked her head it. "Shampoo, I told you to get back to work over a half hour ago! Mousse can not handle this by himself. Get down there and do your job. I will take care of son-in-law."  
  
Shampoo pouted, but obeyed the matriarch. Not before giving Ranma a quick kiss to make Akane's blood pressure higher. Akane had to grab her skirt as not to strangle to girl as she exited the room.  
  
"I suppose you would like to know why I asked you for those." She pointed to the blankets that were near a very large heater.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. What is the heater for?" Akane sat next to Ranma, who ignored them as he ate his ice.  
  
"Same as the blankets. I believe that sweating the fever out will be the best idea, as not to put him in any danger by using herbs that his body may not be accustomed to. An allergic reaction would send him over the edge indefinitely."  
  
Ranma looked up, "Hm? So I just have to sweat? What is the big deal?"  
  
"Son-in-law, it is a difficult matter. We need to bring the fever down to the rest of your body and cool off your head. Special incenses are needed. You will be just as important, Akane." The old woman eyed the Tendo.  
  
"Me? What can I do?" She was confused at the old Amazons request.  
  
"Son-in-law will need someone to watch him almost twenty-four hours. If something goes wrong you will need to put out the incense and cool him off as much as possible. I'm afraid to say that I don't trust my granddaughter with such a responsibility. I have a business to run at the same time. You are also very close to him. That will help." She looked back and forth between the blushing teens.  
  
"Ok, I'll stay. When are we going to start?" She did her best not to meet Ranma's eyes. The two had been getting closer lately; that didn't mean they wanted people to know, especially Cologne.  
  
"Will I be able to do everything as usual?" Ranma asked, not as concerned as he should've been.  
  
"You'll be sleeping or unconscious most of the time. When you are awake, you will be too week to do much." When she saw the look on his face after this information, she continued, "This is best so that the medicine can get through your body as swift as possible."  
  
"Stop grumbling, Ranma, it's very rude! You don't wanna die, do you? You should be thanking her for her hard work." Akane thumped him lightly on the back of the head.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks old ghoul. Can I have more ice?" He held out his bowl.  
  
"No." She looked at Akane. "We will start first thing tomorrow morning. He won't be able to eat anything for the first day. Dinner will be light, as will the rest of his meals until the process is finished. If we do this right, he should still have the need to eat."  
  
Akane gulped at the last statement. "Um, I hope so." A loud crash was heard from downstairs.  
  
"That fool Mousse, cant even take care of the Café for a few minutes." Cologne called downstairs, "You'd have better have that up before I come down there! You have all of thirty seconds." The ancient Chinese woman left, without a word of good-bye to the two startled teenagers.  
  
"Did you have a nice day with Shampoo?" Akane asked haughtily.  
  
"Now, Akane, don't be like that. I was hungry and she wouldn't let me feed myself. I didn't even get breakfast. She wouldn't have gone away, if I had bribed her with millions of yen." He tried to defend himself against the wrath of his fiance.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Don't let it happen again." She took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "Is there anything you wanna do? You won't be able to do regular things for a while. At least that will make you feel better."  
  
"I'm guessing that sparring is out of the question." Ranma sighed as Akane nodded. "I wonder if they have a Monopoly board..."  
  
A/N: Yes, you now know what the blankets are for. Vixen guessed what happened, I didn't steal the idea from her. Ask my friend if you don't believe me. I guess she really knows my writing. Unless she is psychic. Oh, and Vixen, please be a she, because if you aren't, then I am totally sorry. Well, the next chapter will start the healing process. I'm sorry this wasn't out yesterday. I had two tests today that I really needed to study for. I think I did well though, so I guess it makes up for it. Feel free to email me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com. I love getting mail! Questions, comments, reactions, 


	22. The Beginning of the Healing Process

Personal thanks:  
  
Note: I think I have everyone's review here, but I can't be positive, because I'm going by what I still had in my email. I don't think I deleted any of them, but if yours isn't here, please forgive me and blame the slowness of ff.net.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: I don't think I will kill Shampoo, as much as I might be tempted to smother her with a bath towel or something of the sort. Be pretty ironic. And you know what they say: Even if you aren't paranoid, it doesn't mean they aren't out to get you.  
  
Yuki: So it is really interesting? That's good. I hope I am holding the readers attention and not dragging this on to long.  
  
Ranchan: Was it too short? Sorry, I tried to make this one longer. Don't worry, I got the review. You will find out what Nabiki wanted to talk to Ryoga for. Just not in this chapter.  
  
bittersweetKandy: I think that Ranma feels really bad when girls cry, so he tries not to make him. Who knows, maybe he goes and disinfects himself afterwards. Sorry it was so short, I didn't mean for it to be.  
  
Silver Angel: When we want to characters out of the picture, is there a better way then letting them finish each other off? No, I think not.  
  
Lil washu: I can't wait for March 10. I've read volume 19. Kuno doesn't like Mariko, which is strange because she is the only one who likes him. Except for maybe those girls who go to Kodachi's school. For some reason, I think Ukyo and Kuno would make a nice match. Please don't shoot me.  
  
BriGuy, the Writer: Well, I really can't think of a color that I can say for Akane's hair. And Viz sometimes uses different colors in different episodes. I make Cologne call Ranma "son-in-law" because I can't imagine her calling him anything else. Besides, old habits die hard. There is a tiny bit of martial arts when Kuno and Kodachi start beating on each other, but the main fighting character is Ranma, who is sick. I'm also pretty bad at battle scenes. But we wont go into that.  
  
Christie: I say "evil fanfiction.net" but bad works as well.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane stayed in the same room as Ranma that night, although Shampoo made sure that they were as far away as possible. The young Amazon had thrown a fit when her great-grandmother made her stay in a different room then her beloved. Mousse was overjoyed.  
  
Everyone's nerves were buzzing. The fact that they were awoken at 6:30 in the morning didn't help. Cologne dumped a bucket of lukewarm water on Ranma's head, just enough so he wouldn't change. "Wake up, son-in-law. Get into that bath, and then put this on."  
  
Ranma cracked one eye open, seeing the reason why Cologne's husband had probably passed on. 'No one would want to wake up to that horror every morning.' He thought and vaguely wondered how she got a bathtub in the middle of the room, but decided not to question the Amazon leader.  
  
As he began to strip down out of his shirt, he realized he had an audience. "Get out!" He cried to Shampoo and the mummy.  
  
"But Shampoo help. Wash airen's back."  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
"He is right, Shampoo. After all, that would go against the entire purpose of the purifying bath. Tell us when you are finished." She shut the door, but he thought he could still feel their eyes following him.  
  
"Bet there are holes in the door." Ranma grumbled as he entered the tub. "IT'S COLD!" Ranma-chan yelped.  
  
"But of course. Who has ever heard of warm holy water? A warm purifying bath is out of the question." The matriarch said wisely from behind the closed door.  
  
"Then what was the point in waking me up with warm water? You could have just turned me into a girl then." Ranma-chan called back reasonably.  
  
"Yes, but then you would be used to the cold water, and I wanted to hear you yell," The old woman cackled.  
  
"Freak." The young woman muttered as she got out of her bath. She also said a few more words that wouldn't be printable under the G rating, but let's just say the purifying bath would have been something to soak in once again.  
  
Akane poked her head into the room, but closed her eyes. "Here is some hot water," she said and held out a steaming tea kettle before leaving the now him to dress.  
  
"You all can come in now." Ranma said. "Why do I have to wear this outfit?" He was clothed in a light white shirt and pants made of the same material.  
  
"Well, you will be sweating a lot, and won't want clothes that will stick to your body to much. We may even have to change your clothes once or twice." Ranma and Akane both blushed, while Shampoo volunteered for the job. Her offer was quickly turned down by everyone else present.  
  
Everyone looked at the pig-tailed martial artist as his stomach growled. "Do I at least get to eat first? I'm starving."  
  
"I expected that and prepared this for you." She put a cup in his hand.  
  
Ranma looked down expectantly, hoping to see ramen or miso soup. His face fell as he recognized the contents. "What is this?"  
  
"Airen never have smoothie?" the purple-haired girl asked in surprise.  
  
"Smoothies aren't manly! Real men don't drink them. I'm not eating this. This is a ramen restaurant, why can't I have some of that?" He begged and gave Akane the cup while crossing his arms.  
  
"You need something that won't weigh down in your stomach or cause to much work to digest. I suggest you change your mind and have to smoothie. It will be one of the only things you will be having for perhaps days, maybe weeks. Besides, if you die, won't you regret never having one?" The crone asked, pushing it into his hands again.  
  
"How comforting." Ranma quaffed the drink, glad that at least something was entering his body and filling him up. 'This is pretty good. Maybe if - when I'm better I can change into a girl and have more of these.' He frowned as his eyelids begun to droop. "You-you drugged it! What'd ya do that for." The mighty Ranma Saotome collapsed in a snoring heap.  
  
"So that you would fall asleep," Cologne answered. "Shampoo, go help Mousse open up the shop." She moved towards the large heater and plugged it into the wall, then started fooling around with the circuits.  
  
"Shampoo stay and help take care of airen!" She hugged the sleeping young man possessively.  
  
"There is no need for that, Akane and I have it under control." She randomly pushed buttons on the large machine.  
  
"Violent girl no can take care of airen! Is job for wife." Shampoo declared.  
  
"Well, that is why she is here. You have a previous engagement with our customers. Now, go tend to them," The elder woman firmly told her heir. She was getting annoyed that her granddaughter was going against her wishes and started taking it out on the heater by striking it with her staff. "Why wont this work?"  
  
"Let me try it." Akane examined the piece of machinery for a moment before figuring out the problem. She reached over and punched in a key that read "POWER". "Now adjust the temperature."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." She played with the thermometer before turning around with a satisfied look on her wrinkled face. "I will not tell you again, Shampoo. Go downstairs and don't bother will son-in-law until he is better."  
  
Of course, this infuriated Shampoo. She flew down the staircase and putting as much weight on it as possible, so that it would make the most noise. Minutes later you could hear the loud quack, signifying the now fowl busboy.  
  
"Now we can get started. The first thing we want is to draw the fever away from his head and towards his lower body. Place a few of these blankets along his legs and abdomen." Akane did as she was told, keeping a keen eye on her fiance. "You will need to drink something special as well. Put on of the small heating pads in between two of the blanket until I return."  
  
The work was not hard for the blue-haired female, and she was glad to be of use and help Ranma. She didn't know what she would do if he died and didn't want to the about it. The task at hand would occupy her for the moment at least.  
  
"Drink up." Cologne returned with another glass, though this looked like it was filled with seltzer.  
  
"What is it? It takes a bit like... cotton candy." She licked her lips, savoring the sweet taste.  
  
"It is a liquid version of the Phoenix Pill, though it is weaker then it's solid counterpart. The heat will not affect you as much as it would. This room will be sweltering by midday and it won't due to have you pass out from it. There is also a pitcher of water and cup here, so you don't get dehydrated. I see you did as you were told. At least one young woman around here does. There is really nothing else to do. Keep an eye on him and wipe spots where pools of sweat are gathering with these towels. Change the blankets out regularly and put all dirty ones in the laundry bin in the corner. I have to go mind my restaurant now. I trust you can handle this." The woman left Akane and Ranma.  
  
"I can handle this. Of course I can." She shot a look at Ranma. "I just hope he can." She spent the next hour or so just sitting there, watching him and wiping him dry with a towel every once in a while. She was overcome with boredom when there was a knock at the door. Akane immediately perked up. "Come in!"  
  
"Hello, Akane." A white, wide-eyed Ryoga came in the room and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi, Ryoga! It is nice to see you, I was getting really lonely." She noticed his scared expression. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He chuckled nervously. "You will never believe the conversations I had yesterday."  
  
A/N: I know you all are dying to know about the conversations Ryoga had with Ukyo and Nabiki, but I thought I would save that for another chapter. Shampoo is so annoying, even her own grandmother would want to throttle her. I know I do! Don't ask why I put smoothies in here. I happen to like them.  
  
Please excuse the lateness of this chapter. I know that ff.net worked even when it said it wasn't and I had this chapter written several days ago. First of all, I couldn't post it Friday or Saturday because I had no internet connection for my laptop. Sunday my entire internet wasn't working period, so I couldn't even access my reviews, let alone post this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this.  
  
If you get a chance, drop me a line at lavendergaia@yahoo.com. Who doesn't love getting mail? Unless it is bills, but I don't get those anyway. Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	23. Ryoga's Tale: The Ukyo Story

Personal thanks:  
  
Sacchi: Uh, what does kawaiirashi mean? And yes, I drugged Ranma. Hope you are happy. Is your hyperness the reason my DSL won't work... Hmmmmm.  
  
Light02: What is 'pulling a Tenchi'? I know what it means when Viz 'pulls a Maison Ikkoku' but I don't read Tenchi. Heh heh. Blond bimbo with purple hair. I like that.  
  
Kishi: Yes, had too. Must have suspense.  
  
Kura-kun: I'd like to see you try to do evil things to my cats. Those things are vicious. Except lately they have been rather nice. I think they may be sick. I'm the only one who can do evil things to one, except I leave my big cat alone. You don't want 30 pounds of mad feline after you.  
  
Butterfly: The restaurant has to close sometime.. Yes, I'm afraid the end is near. Only a couple more chapters left to go. Do not despair, I have been thinking of others to write. I wish my internet problems were over. Luckily I can access the internet from almost anywhere on my school property, or else I would never get this up.  
  
Lil Washu: I know LOTS of people who debate on this at least once every two months. One of them even sent a letter to Viz and lots of other people started yelling at him. They don't think it will be put up because of all the nudity. Japanese don't think this is a big deal, but most parents in the U.S. do. So, I doubt that will happen, and by the time we even convince them it wont be a popular series anymore.  
  
Silver Angel: They could talk about the weather, what happened and C-SPAN last night... but that isn't it!!  
  
Ranchan: You aren't here today! Why not? Fine, well I'm not going to softball practice alone. Haha, you have to get braces! Here is the next chapter to make you feel better.  
  
bittersweetKandy: That has to stink. Oh well, long reviews aren't necessary, but they are nice. At least you reviewed.  
  
Inuyasha: I think you mean 'write' more soon. You are going to steal my ending? I'm supposed to be the klepto. You really are kind of freaking me out, you know.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: I LOVE Nabiki! She isn't heartless, she just hides her feelings and keeps them bottled up. She isn't mean, she really cares about her family! Cool, it is great that people think I'm talented. Thank you.  
  
Japanese Goth: I hate virus's, luckily I haven't got any on my computer yet. My friend has had a couple though. Cologne is smart and can see what is in front of her face; Shampoo ignores it. Shampoo needs a HUGE reality check.  
  
Edvardo: I like to let my readers know that I appreciate that they take the time to review, and hopefully I can answer any questions they might have without giving away what might happen in the story. I always write my chapters first, so it never interferes with the length of the chapter. I'm just too lazy to make chapters just for review replies. It would take to much room as well. Others like reading what I think about their reviews. If I put them at the bottom, then they may forget what they wrote, or what happened in the last chapter by the time they are finished reading. I hope this clears up why I do it, if you are even reading this.  
  
BriGuy, the Writer: At least it wasn't a real gun. I have several reasons why I think that they would make a good couple, but I won't get in to that now. Unless you really want me too... Thank you for sticking up for me with Edvardo. I do have my reasons for my replies and I do it for the readers sake, not for my own personal advantage, other then the fact that I get to know them better. The last chapter was pretty much a filler chapter, leading up to an important part. Well, you can get back in your seat now and read it!  
  
Cluehunter Karou: Well, I wanted this to go deeper into the characters feelings and personalities then is displayed in the manga and anime. So you want Ryoga and Nabiki? I'll keep that in mind. The replies are never as long or longer then the chapter itself. I know that for a fact, I use Microsoft Word Count. ;)  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Everything enclosed in {} is flashbacks said from Ryoga's point of view. Ryoga is telling what happened to Akane.  
  
Akane leaned towards him, interested with what he had to say. "Would you please tell me, Ryoga? I want to know what my sister had to talk to you about."  
  
The bandanna-clad martial artist sighed. "I'll let you know what happened with Ukyo first. Well, this is how it went..."  
  
{Kasumi walked me over to the restaurant on the way to the market.  
  
"Have fun, Ryoga!" Kasumi called.  
  
"Th-thank you, Kasumi," I told her back, still in a daze with what happened at your house.}  
  
"Why are you telling me this first? You aren't going in chronological order." Akane asked pointedly.  
  
"Because I want you to get over the story that won't shock you as much first." Ryoga told her, then continued.  
  
{Ukyo was making okonomiyaki for a customer when I came in.  
  
"Hey, Sugar!" She said excitedly. "Be with you in just a second."  
  
She allowed her last few patrons to finish their meals and leave, before locking up and switching her sign to 'Closed Party.'  
  
"Would you like an okonomiyaki?" She asked. "We have a pork special today."  
  
I shuddered at the thought. "I'd love one, but not pork. Squid would be nice though."}  
  
"Why not pork?" Akane interrupted.  
  
Ryoga started to sweat. "Um, um, have you ever seen the movie "Charlottes Web"?"  
  
Akane shook her head. "No, is it American?"  
  
He sighed with relief. "Yes it is. It is about a poor pig and ever since I saw it while getting lost in some day care center in the United States I can't bring myself to eat pig products."  
  
She nodded gently. "Well that makes sense. It is nice to see you looking out for creatures that are less fortunate then yourself, Ryoga."  
  
He laughed uneasily. "Yeah, that's it." He wiped the sweat on his brow off with his hand. 'Is it just me, or is it hot in here? Akane doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Thank Kami she believes that story about the stupid movie. Who ever thought being lost in one of those 'Blockbuster' places would come in handy?'  
  
{She sat me down at the counter and whipped me up some of her fresh cooking. "You wanted to talk to me, right?" I asked in between bites.  
  
She looked at me apprehensively. "Uh huh. Please don't take this the wrong way, Ryoga. How can I say this?"  
  
"Just say it," I informed her.  
  
"I...I...Lately, I..." She stuttered.  
  
"You...?" I prompted.  
  
"Lately, I have been thinking of you as more than just a friend." She said hurriedly. }  
  
Akane sat there, letting the shock of the words sink in. Then, she jumped up, pumping her arm in the air. "YES!"  
  
Ryoga did not expect this reaction. "Um, I didn't think you would be this happy for me."  
  
She shrugged. "One less fiance I have to worry about competing with."  
  
"Oh, yes, I guess so." A thought startled him. 'I really don't love Akane anymore. It doesn't hurt when she shows that she wants to be with Ranma, to fight for him. Maybe the girl I have been thinking about lately... Maybe I love her now. And the strange thing is, I'm ok with that.'  
  
{I choked on my food, trying to gasp in air. "Wh-what?"  
  
"I don't expect you to have to feel the same way or anything!" She cried. "I just wanted to let you know how I felt, in case there was a glimmer of hope. Ranchan will just have to get over losing me."  
  
I finished the last bite of my okonomiyaki and got up to leave. "I need to think about a few things."  
  
"Take all the time you need." She watched me walk away, seeing the door close behind me.  
  
"Pantry." I called from inside the small room.  
  
"Uh huh," Ukyo confirmed.  
  
I walked out and started turning the knob on another door.  
  
"Women's bathroom."  
  
I jerked my hand away, then went to find another door. I turned back to see if this was the right door or not. With her nod I left.}  
  
"Where did you stay last night?" Akane asked.  
  
"You know, I really don't remember. I was in such a stupor from yesterday's events that I didn't even know where I was until Mousse ran outside this restaurant, hugging me and yelling the name 'Shampoo!' in my ear." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
Akane giggled. "You said that that story wasn't the most outrageous one of what happened to you yesterday. My sister did worse? Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. She can really astonish you sometimes."  
  
Ryoga nodded. "I believe it. This is how my visit to your house went...."  
  
A/N: Relatively short chapter. I didn't want to go overboard and write what happened to Ryoga in one chapter. I want to make you suffer. Sorry that this isn't up the same day I am writing it. My stupid Bell South DSL is all screwed up. I might not even have internet access at home tomorrow. That goodness my school has wireless connection. Since I finished all my work for Computer Applications, I will take the time to write my review replies and post this.  
  
I hope all you Ryoga fans are happy with these chapters. I'm one of you, the Lost Boy is so cute. We will get back to how Ranma is doing, but probably not in the next chapter. We still need to find out what happened at the Tendo dojo! Feel free to email me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	24. Ryoga's Tale: The Nabiki Story

Personal thanks:  
  
There are no personal review replies, since the last chapter isn't even up yet!  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Everything enclosed in {} is flashbacks said from Ryoga's point of view. Ryoga is telling what happened to Akane.  
  
Ryoga nodded. "I believe it. This is how my visit to your house went...."  
  
{Nabiki led me to her room first off. Kasumi brought up some cookies and lemonade. She is a very nice girl. Nabiki asked me where in the world I had visited.  
  
"Well, I have been to every continent." I told her truthfully.  
  
"Even Antarctica?" She asked, astounded.  
  
"Yes. I got caught on a fishing ship and somehow wandered onto a research yacht that was traveling there to see the penguins after a huge oil spill, which was kind of my fault. Don't worry, I stayed and cleaned up, then they took me to... South Africa, if I recall correctly." I ate some of the cookies.  
  
"Amazing. How many different banks do you belong to?" She questioned, totally switching the subject.  
  
"Well, at least ten in the United States. I think five in South America. Probably twenty or so across Europe. I'm not sure how many in Asia and just one or two in Africa." Her jaw dropped open as she added the figures in her head.  
  
"Do all of these banks have money in them?" She said weakly.  
  
"Why yes. If not then you have to pay a fee. I just have my accountants keep track of the interest and such." I wondered why this is such a big deal.  
  
"Ryoga, you are filthy rich! You probably have more then me and Kuno put together. Where did you get all this money?" I could practically see the dollar signs in her eyes.  
  
"Well, when ever I do odd jobs around the world, I just take as little as possible to keep me going and put the rest in the bank. I don't use public transportation because I can walk everywhere, I don't pay rent, and I can usually live off the land so food isn't that costly. That job I got for the government doing whatever it was I was doing helped a great deal. I still wonder why they wanted me to carry that briefcase to Australia. Why do you ask?" I hoped that she wasn't planning to swindle me out of any money.  
  
"We are friends, right Hibiki?"  
  
"Uh, I guess. As long as you forgive me for beating you at Monopoly." I saw her eyes flash.  
  
"If you forget it ever happened and never bring it up again. I'm sure I can..convince my brother-in-law not to tell." She smirked.  
  
"Forgotten. What does this have to do with my money?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"As your friend, how would you like it if I handled your finances? I know people all over the world and I can do it all from my laptop." She pointed to black machine sitting closed on her desk. "What do you say?"  
  
I frowned. "Are you sure that you aren't going to steal it from me?"  
  
"Hibiki!" She looked genuinely hurt, and I could tell she wasn't faking it. "Is that what you think of me? I am trying to do a friend a favor and you have to turn it into something bad. I wasn't even going to charge you, and that is something I rarely do."  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You weren't going to charge me? Now I know something's up. I thought Ranma was supposed to be the sick one." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms.  
  
She sighed forlornly. "Let's just say I've had a change of heart, ok?" She looked at me with big brown eyes.  
  
"Ok, you can do my finances. This is actually going to help me. I've been thinking lately that my accountant has been stealing from me." She brightened up.  
  
"I won't steal from you. I may like to take money from people, but I'm not a crook." She opened her laptop and started opening files and typing.  
  
"I know, I know." We sat in silence for a while, the only noise the sound of the keys and the sound of the machine. "Hey, Nabiki, what makes me so special? How come you aren't taking money from me, or charging me for your services."  
  
She looked at me from over the brim of the computer. "I'm not sure I want to tell you that just yet." She went back to her work.  
  
I was confused, but went along with it. "Oh, ok." I spied a clock sitting on her shelf. "I promised Ukyo I would see her. She needed to talk to me."  
  
Nabiki tried not to look disappointed, but I could see it. "Oh, well, ok then. I'll walk you downstairs so you don't wander into Daddy's room or something."  
  
We went downstairs and Kasumi was preparing a shopping list. "Hello, Ryoga, Nabiki. Are you finished with your discussion?"  
  
"Yes, Kasumi. Are you going out? Ryoga needs someone to take him the Okonomiyaki Ucchan's." She pushed me forwards, not seeing the look I wore whenever someone made me feel like a helpless child.  
  
"It is on the way. I would be glad to take you." She stood by the door.  
  
"Wait, Ryoga, one more thing!" Nabiki pulled me back and turned me to face her. "Come over as soon as possible. I want you hear so we can go over your bank statements and such." I nodded and started to turn away, but she stopped me once more. "Don't be a stranger." She said quietly. Then she did the unthinkable.  
  
Nabiki Tendo pulled me forwards and gave me my first real kiss on the lips.}  
  
Akane was hyperventilating. She felt as if she would go into shock. 'My sister did THAT? To RYOGA?'  
  
"I know, I know!" The Lost Boy cried. "If you think you are surprised, imagine how I feel!"  
  
{I just whispered, "Ok, see you later," and walked out of there in shock. Kasumi pretended she didn't see anything, but I could tell she had seen.}  
  
"So she dropped me off at Ukyo's, that happened, and now I'm here." He put his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Akane leaned against the wall, needing something to keep her up. "Having two girls after you. You must feel like Ranma. Maybe he can give you advice." She smacked her hand to her head. "What am I saying? Ranma doesn't make decisions or give good advice!"  
  
"Well, I just need someone to talk to. Thanks for listening." He got up to leave.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Akane asked, worried for her friends mental heath after such a revelation.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll go visit those penguin friends of mine in Antarctica." He walked dejectedly out the door, and Akane didn't have to heart to follow and stop him.  
  
"Akane?" called an extremely weak voice.  
  
"Ranma! How are you feeling?" She turned pale at the site of his green face.  
  
"Get the ghoul. I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it seemed as if it was going to be Ukyo/Ryoga and now it could be Ryoga/Nabiki. The truth is, I don't know who he is going to be with yet. Can you believe I am getting two chapters out one after another? Well, I wrote the last chapter last night, and I had three free periods in which to write and do homework. It is always good to finish all the work for your computer class early. And now you don't have to worry about whether or not my DSL works in order to get this posted. I will probably get another chapter written tonight, but I'm probably going to take a few hours to study for this enormous English exam I have tomorrow. Luckily, I finished all my other homework, and I'll have plenty of time to write tomorrow, because we wont have any at all. But I'm sure you don't care what is going on in my life. I just hope you like my writing. I'm going to shut up now, but if you want to talk to me more, email me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com. Questions, comment, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	25. The Problem With Smoothies

Personal thanks:  
  
Kinai: Charlottes Web is a movie, I have had it since I was a little kid. I think I saw the fanfiction, but I haven't read it.  
  
Solarfire2: So you are a big Ryoga/Ukyo fan? Hmmm. I used to be one, and I still love them, but I wonder why you think they should be together. What are your reasons?  
  
Evil Dude: Nabiki was interested in Ryoga before she found out he was rich. She IS NOT HEARTLESS. SHE HAS FEELINGS. *Dripping with sarcasm* I'm so glad that you enjoy my writing so much that the fact that there were no reviews was your favorite part. Just knowing you want to get to my story so quickly makes me want to jump for joy. It is too bad that the entire Nabiki/Ryoga fiasco wasn't as interesting as the fact that there were no replies.  
  
bittersweetKandy: I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you don't like the Nabiki/Ryoga pairing. Why do you like Ryoga/Ukyo, if you like it at all? Pairing up random characters is not a thing I like to do (probably because if some people I know read one of those they would kill me and I don't like them myself), and I try to give a good basis to the relationship.  
  
Butterfly: Nabiki definitely deserves better then Kuno. She is way to smart for him. Why cant people realize that Takahashi set it up so that they hated each others guts? They have even admitted it several times, even though Viz thinks they make a good couple.  
  
Lil washu: Glad you liked it.  
  
Cluehunter Karou: Obsessions are ok. It doesn't matter to me if you are or not. I am not here to judge. Wow, you think I am evil as well? Lots of people do. Trust me. I too believe.  
  
Sacchi: What the heck did you send him back for?! I would have kept him! I want him! ;) Besides, my mom has always wanted a pig. Does she have to know he turns into a very hot guy?  
  
Patirick: I thought the "Charlottes Web" was funny as well. Oh and I do not own "Charlottes Web" either. Man, I don't own anything. I was trying to remove some tension, I think it got a little too dramatic.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: WHY is Ukyo/Ryoga your second favorite couple? They never seem to care about each other at all in the series. Ryoga was just going to leave her to her kidnapper in the second movie. He only rescued her because she was going to take him to Akane. And the only times they pair up is to break Ranma and Akane up. Ever since I started writing this, I have seen so many holes in that relationship.  
  
Ranchan: Tomorrow on the bus ride you are explaining to me why you think Ukyo and Ryoga should be together. I will not place Nabiki with Kuno. End of story.  
  
Raye: The guts to do what? Kiss Ryoga or write a fic?  
  
Stormeagle: Remind me never to introduce you to my friend Sol, the biggest Akane fan on planet Earth. I'm going to have to ask you why you hate them, and why you think that Ranma/Kasumi make a good couple. I know that Japanese is Shampoo's second language, but it is also Cologne and Mousse's second, and they speak it perfectly. If you are going to live in a country, you need to learn to speak the language. I am very diverse in the fanfics I read. In fact, my favorite fanfic is Ryoga/Ranma and Ranma/Akane in the same fic. It gets very confusing but is one of the best things ever written. I knew exactly how I wanted this to go before I started writing and I am a huge Ranma/Akane fan myself. Ranma/Kasumi doesn't feel right to me, because Kasumi doesn't like younger men. To each his own I suppose.  
  
Maura: Well, Ranma still has Akane, Shampoo and Kodachi. I always wondered why Ryoga didn't have anyone. I would have scooped him up in a flash. I'm guessing your punishment is over. If that is so then I'm glad you're out.  
  
Inuyasha: Would you shut up and make a good review? Why the heck would they sue me, for advertising? I never said I owned it, I just use it.  
  
Vixen: Cologne may have not had a second pill and even if she did, it would make Akane too insensitive to heat. She could be developing boils on her skin from scalding water, and be none the wiser. That would be bad. I never noticed it before, but you are right. Shampoo and Kuno are a lot alike.  
  
Briguy, The Writer: Don't ask me why, some strange personality quirk of mine, but I don't like girl Ranma. I love male Ranma, but not girl. Maybe it is because she is too overused or because many writers don't make her be Ranma, but she annoys me. Sort of like Akari, but I actually have reasons for her. Kuno and Nabiki is never really implied in the series, unless you count Viz taking liberties and making it seem as if they should be a couple. Takahashi meant to be business partners who despised each other. It shouldn't be something more unless (like with the fanfic Nabiki's Laws) there is a back story that makes them work.  
  
Kishi: Nabiki has always been spontaneous, but never to the point of kissing anyone. But then again, there may not be anyone she wanted to kiss.  
  
Lurkerchan: Yes, it is quite rare. I wonder why not many other people have thought of it, but have thought of say, Kasumi/Tsubasa and such. Those kinds freak me out.  
  
Christie: Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank my mom for giving me the laptop, my school for making me have one, Sacchi for introducing me to Ranma, and all the people at the Perfect Edition message board who first let me know about fanfiction.net. Other then that, I did all this myself! And also Mr. Jones and Mr. Aldridge who gave me time to work on this in their classes.  
  
Chibi Inuyasha: It is more like the I'm-about-to-throw-up-green. Does that clarify?  
  
Japanese Goth: Nabiki got MOUSSE? Now that is just taking way to much artistic liberties. *Shakes head* This is sad when the only fanfics people can write are the ones that pair random people. Everyone listen and listen good. If that is the only thing on your mind, do not write it! Or if you do, don't post it. Those things make me nauseous and I always wonder how bad your writers block has to be to make one of those.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Akane raced into the hallway. "Cologne, get up here quick! Something is wrong with Ranma!"  
  
A stampede came up the stairs, Shampoo in the lead. "What wrong with airen now?" She ask concernedly.  
  
Akane tapped her foot impatiently. "I don't believe I called you Shampoo. You cant help, only your great-grandmother can."  
  
Shampoo moved into a fighting stance. "Violent girl no can help airen. Shampoo do. You leave." She pulled out her bombori, aiming for Akane's skull.  
  
"That will be quite enough Shampoo." The young girl stopped at the Amazon's commanding tone. "Go back downstairs and do your work. I can handle this."  
  
Giving Akane a look that could kill, Shampoo threw her head back and marched down the stairs. Cologne sighed. "Honestly, I am going to need a steal staircase put in with all the running around her. What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
The two walked back to where Ranma was clutching his stomach in agony. "I don't know. He just woke up and asked for you."  
  
The old woman examined his face. It seemed to be breaking out, even worse then when he had the chicken pox. "It is an allergic reaction. This is not good, not good at all."  
  
Akane turned white with the news. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
The Amazon pulled her aside. "With his condition as bad as it is already, he is going to die. I can do nothing, because I don't have any idea what he was allergic to. Even if I did, if it was from the medicine there is no way to flush it out of his system. I am sorry."  
  
Akane could no longer support herself, and sank to her knees. "Are you sure? There is nothing you can do at all?" Tears sat in her eyes, waiting to be unleashed.  
  
"I'm afraid not. He doesn't have much time left. You should spend it with him and make sure he is comfortable." Cologne hobbled to the door on her staff, only pausing to look back and whisper, "Good-bye son in law."  
  
Akane moved over to him, weak all throughout her body. 'He cant die! I need him! We were supposed to get married and spend our life together. I...I love him' She buried her head in his chest and sobbed.  
  
"Akane, what is wrong?" Ranma asked, surprised at her sudden tears. He hated it when woman cried. 'Why... why do I feel so bad all of a sudden. It... it is getting hard to see.'  
  
She looked into his eyes one last time before his vision was gone. She could tell that the pain was starting to fade as well. 'He is so young! How can he be going so fast. "Ranma? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Akane am I dying? Tell me the truth. Is this it? Am I a lost cause?"  
  
"NO! I won't let you. You can't. Ranma, I love you!" She held him tightly in her arms and he hugged her back with all the strength he had left.  
  
"I don't want to leave you. I never meant to get sick. Please forgive me." He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare go! I need you. We are supposed to get married and die together. If you die, I don't think I could go on. I love you to much." He tried to smooth her hair with his hand, but he hadn't the strength.  
  
"Akane, don't talk like that. You can go on. You have to. I just wish that I could go on with you. I'm so sorry. And to think that all this started with chicken pox." His light chuckle turned into a heavy cough that racked his entire body.  
  
"Don't try to talk too much, you don't have the strength. Why couldn't Cologne see if you were allergic to the medication before she gave it to you? Those idiot Amazons." Akane tucked the blankets around him tighter.  
  
"Before I die, Akane, could I... kiss you? I don't want you to think I am a pervert or anything, that is why I asked first." He blushed.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you are a pervert. I just said that to make you mad." She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She smiled. "That was nice. We should have done it sooner."  
  
"It was. Akane, you aren't uncute or a tomboy. Well, maybe you are a tomboy sometimes, but you can be feminine sometimes." He held her hand as she slipped hers into his.  
  
"I'll never forget you, Ranma. I will miss you for the rest of my life. How could you die now?" Tears were flowing again, Ranma joining in as well.  
  
"You're making me cry. This isn't manly. Tell my mom and dad I love them and let Kasumi and Nabiki know I have always thought of them as sisters. And I don't hate Ryoga. He is really my best friend. I just wish I had time to bring everything to a close before my life did."  
  
"That was beautiful. I guess when nothing is left, you really get in touch with your soul. Ranma? Ranma? Speak to me! Are you ok?" She shook him lightly.  
  
"Akane this is it. The end. I'm going. I just want you to know, before I died..." He broke off with a cough.  
  
"Ranma, I love you. I can't believe you are going... without me." She squeezed his hand and brought it up to her face, giving his fingertips a kiss.  
  
"I love you more then life itself. I always have and I will until the world is over." He then closed his eyes one last time.  
  
Akane couldn't breathe. She just lay down next to him and cried, praying that this was all a joke and he wasn't really gone. But that prayer wasn't answered.  
  
Downstairs, Cologne stood cackling in the kitchen. "I guess I shouldn't have added so much rat poison to that smoothie..."  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Inuyasha and Posner for ideas. You guys rock! I wont be able to update until late tomorrow, because I will be in Cape Canaveral the whole day. Three hour ride there and back. Oh the joy. I hope this wasn't too out of character. I don't think it is, but you never know what the reader might think. Wish me luck, I find out if I make the softball team tonight. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated, as are emails to lavendergaia@yahoo.com. 


	26. The Dream Sequence: Part One

Personal thanks:  
  
Inuyasha: I am much more evil then you are. We won't hate you for being crazy. There are so many better reasons.  
  
OmegaDL50: Happosai doesn't like Ranma. Why would he help him? Cologne has 3,000 years of Amazon history, but I don't know when chicken pox was originated, so they may not have a cure for the disease. The fact that Ranma caught a cold on top of his chicken pox is irony to move the story along. It is totally and completely possible. I don't think ki could heal you, because it is mostly your aura.  
  
Leigh: I was going between rat poison and arsenic, but I decided that I didn't know how to spell arsenic and forgot about spell check. Rat poison sounds cooler too. This is not, I repeat, NOT the end of the story.  
  
Cluehunter Karoru: *holds up a bazooka in each hand them falls over because of the weight* IT ISNT THE END! DON'T SHOOT!  
  
Dennisud: People, if this was the ending, I would have said "The End" and thanked you all for reading it and such. I appreciate that you do and wouldn't just leave you hanging wondering if it was over.  
  
Patirick: I usually don't put apostrophes in when I type, when I go over it Spell Check just highlights them all in green and it takes two clicks to put them in. Baffle is a good word. I should use that instead of surprised sometime.  
  
Dacl73: She would use rat poison to kill him. Kasumi is practically his only mother for a while, and he just couldn't love her. It seems really hard for me to grasp that concept. The only one I can see Kasumi with is Dr. Tofu. Too bad he was cut out of the series after the Hiryu Shoten Ha arc.  
  
Hobo Joe: The South Park moment was ok, I'm used to getting those at school. Many things have possessed me, you should see the things I don't type.  
  
Solarfire2: Ryoga/Ukyo stories do get boring after a while. They always make them the same pretty much: Ryoga moves into the restaurant for one reason or another and they fall in love from there. Yeah, read it already. Got anything new? I could see Kasumi/Ryoga, since he wants a wife to protect and cook and just be sweet overall. I considered that when I was watching "The Tendo Family Christmas Scramble" OAV when they were walking to the market. They look cute together. The ride to Cape Canaveral wasn't that bad. We had to go to a memorial service. I got to see armadillos, and alligators and a bald eagle, so it was pretty cool. Oh, I saw space stuff too.  
  
BlazeStryker: I actually expected a lot of death threats. I have my extinguisher ready. I should learn to use it, but I'm sure I'll figure it out while my feet are burning.  
  
Kinai: Not end. The author notes would be much longer, and I would definitely let you know if it was the end. This isn't it.  
  
Chris James: It isn't the ending. I couldn't just leave it there with unanswered questions. That would be rude of me.  
  
Kishi: He has to go sooner or later. I guess everyone was thinking later...  
  
Kura-kun: Yes, I suppose this is the climax. You would want to know what became of everyone, or whether Cologne got caught.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: Be my guest if you want to kill her. I'll even lend you a few steak knives if you wish. Well, I am glad I made you cry, because my daddy says that when writing makes you feel real emotions then it is god writing. I was almost crying when I wrote it myself. I'm sorry you're mad though. Was his death at least written well?  
  
Lil washu: Cologne is laughing evilly because she knows that he has to be dead by now. She wanted to kill him. She used rat poison because it is easy to find and could have been accidental (it was also the best thing I thought of at the time).  
  
Christie: Nope, not a nightmare. Cologne really is selfish and all she wants is for her laws to be fulfilled. She doesn't really care about Shampoo, because I'm sure if she realized Ranma and Akane loved each other, she could find some loophole that meant Shampoo could return home. I believe in resurrection, it just isn't happening in this fic. Please mallet Shampoo. Tape it and send me a copy while you're at it.  
  
Butterfly: Cologne has a reason, but you are gonna have to guess it yourself. Digging into her psych scares me to much to attempt it. But there could be many reasons. Shampoo is technically supposed to kill Ranma and Cologne could be mad at him for not marrying her. Dunno, you choose your own.  
  
Raye: Stay tuned, it ain't over yet! I love Ranma + Akane pairings as well and I try to convince all my friends who write fanfics to make it Ranma/Akane. They usually listen, I can be very persistent. *laughs evilly*  
  
bittersweetKandy: You can't tell yourself who to fall in love with. How do we know who Nabiki really likes? She never has serious boyfriends in the series. She could like sweet, sensitive guys. Opposite attract and they even each other out. I remember the tunnel of lost love, but they were pretending so they could break Ranma and Akane up. I kind of feel that it would be a rebound relationship and they were just seeking comfort in each other, but didn't have any real feelings. Ukyo mostly thinks Ryoga is a jackass. Ryoga is cute with anyone. Nothing can damage that fact. He is cute alone for goodness sakes! ;)  
  
Maura: I actually didn't see it coming until almost the very end of that chapter. It was Inuyasha's idea (he was reading over my shoulder as I typed) to make Cologne kill him, but I thought of the rat poison. Wow, I wanna see the rat poison medication. What do they prescribe that for? I usually do well on standardized tests like the SATs. In fact, in third grade, I got the highest scores in the county. All 99's (the highest) except for one 97. In my new school we take ERBs in every other grade, but still have to take the SATs for college.  
  
Delirium's Hostage: Yes she is. But this story isn't over. 'Men with an earring make best husbands. They can take pain, and they know how to buy jewelry.' Can I use that? That is awesome and I will totally give you credit!  
  
Sacchi: Says the woman who doesn't allow nuclear weapons to interrupt her reading. I could totally continue this without bringing Ranma back. I'm good like that. I'm going to stop telling you what goes on before I write it. Sometimes you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, but I mean that in the nicest way possible.  
  
No need to know: Yes, that has been several others reactions as well.  
  
Ranchan: That was so half-hearted. Yes, they will kill me. I'm prepared. Bury all my mangas and animes with me.  
  
NekoRanma13: And if I did... Then what will you do? I don't want to know, do I?  
  
Japanese Goth: I started reading that, but I thought Akane got too out of character. The whole 'sharing Ranma with Ukyo' thing freaked me out a bit. I stopped reading it, because I didn't like the direction it was taking.  
  
V-chan: This is not a dream. I remember having fever induced hallucinations. Man, are those things freaky. I imagined something like a weird teeter-totter and other odd playground rides made entirely of regular shaped. Don't ask, but I can still see them in my head and this was years ago. Cape Canaveral is in north eastern Florida. It was pretty boring, except that I got to see armadillos and alligators (nothing new to a Florida native) and a bald eagle.  
  
ChiisanaAnisa: I'm writing! I swear! I guess you will love me to death.  
  
Dragon: She put rat poison in it to kill him. Don't ask me why she wanted to kill him. Ask Inuyasha, it was his idea. It was just my idea to have him killed. That was all I did!  
  
Angle-chan: This might not be as soon as you hoped, but oh well. It's getting up there at least.  
  
Chibi_Inuyasha: The rat poison killed him. Yes, poor, poor Akane. And Shampoo, and Kodachi, and Kuno and a lot of other people in Nerima. Of course there will be more chapters! I'm not finished yet!  
  
Briguy, The Writer: *returns the bottle* Thanks, I needed that. Kodachi wouldn't use rat poison. She would be more creative and get something off the black market. That is what she uses her share of the Kuno fortune for. I'm guessing that Cologne probably got sick of Shampoo waiting so long to kill Ranma that she did it herself. She probably hates that Japan (and the rest of the world) is male dominated, and wants to go back and rule the Amazons. I would make a good Amazon, I'm a big feminist. You are probably wondering why I am guess about what happens in my story. The reason is that I didn't come up with the idea to have Cologne poison him. My friend Inuyasha suggested it, and I went with it. And, hey, Cologne cackles! Especially near her entrance into the series.  
  
Cami-chan: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I want to point out, there will be no resurrection in this fanfic. Sorry if that burst your bubble. Read on, you still shouldn't be disappointed. I can fix anything and work my way out of any argument. Trust me, I've done it all. I'm sorry I tricked you, but please continue. Yes, I have tricked all my readers. Just finish this chapter and you may either hate me more or less. It depends on how you want to look at the situation. I actually only meant for this to be a couple chapters, but my brain was working to hard and more ideas kept popping out. I promise that if you continue to read, you will be happy. And probably really pissed at me.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Anything in is a dream sequence.  
  
Now, that was the way it COULD have happened. I could just leave it there, without anything else. Lucky for you all, that isn't the way I work. Yes, I give you all the right to kill me, but first, I must let you know that this was all Posner's idea. Now, without further ado, death threats, or flames, this is the way it REALLY happened.  
"Cologne, we need you!" Akane called, holding Ranma's hand.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Cologne appeared in the doorway two seconds later.  
  
'How does she do that?' Akane wondered. "Ranma said he needed you."  
  
"It's my stomach. What was in the smoothie?" His face was twisted in pain as he held his abdomen.  
  
"Well, if you aren't used to the herbs, they could do that to you. I have something that could help, but you may have really weird dreams." The Amazon eyed the boys sweating face, and realized that she was sweltering in the heat.  
  
"Anything. Just make the pain stop." He gasped from a sudden pang that went through the middle of his body.  
  
"There are some in this cabinet here." She walked over to a cupboard on one side of the room, and pulled out a small pill. "Do you think you can swallow this without water, or shall I get you some?"  
  
"Just give me the pill, you old ghoul!" He snatched it from her fingers and swallowed it. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Don't get smart with me, son-in-law." She rapped him lightly with her cane. "I might not be so nice next time."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Ranma rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head, intent on blocking the sunlight. 'Stupid sickness..."  
  
It was extremely hot. Dreadfully hot. Makes you wanna burry yourself ten feet in the sand just to cool down hot. But Ranma couldn't even do that. Under the two inches of sand was a layer of concrete that was just as hot.  
  
"Where on Earth am I? My god, I am turning into P-chan! Hello? Is anyone here? Akane? Ghoul? Shampoo? Mousse? Ukyo? Pop? For goodness sakes, I'd even go with Kuno and Kodachi!" He looked around at the desolate area. There was nothing but flat sand. Not a cactus or tree or shrubbery in sight. The sand wasn't even moving. There was no wind. What worried him most was that the sand was absolutely flat and perfect, as if nothing could ruin it, as if nothing had even stepped foot on it. Even though he just had.  
  
"Great. Just great. Now what am I going to do? Is there anyway out of here? I wanna go home." He sat down and pondered this. "Wow. I have a home." This made him smile crookedly. "Now I only have to find a way to get out of this place!"  
  
Suddenly he was falling. But not really. He seemed to be going downward, but it felt just as if he was suspended in air and everything was rushing past him. Different worlds, different galaxies, different universes. He knew exactly where he was in each place, but when he was gone a second later, he couldn't remember where he was.  
  
It was sort of like his life. How he went so many places, yet almost none had any meaning to him after he left. It was just a place he had been. Somewhere on a map. It could have some significance to someone, but not to him. To Ranma it was just someplace to pass through on his long journey, one that he wasn't sure would end until he reached the Tendo's.  
  
As he landed in their pond in the backyard, he could have shouted for joy. If he could talk. But he couldn't. His body could move, he could see, hear, but his head seemed contained in a giant ice cube. It was freezing, though the water was warm underneath him. He tried to pull the ice on his head into the water, to try to melt it, but he couldn't move. All he could do was tred water, feet not quite reaching the bottom.  
  
All around him, he could see people that he knew. The Kunos, the Amazons, Ukyo, Ryoga, the Tendos, his parents. They were all looking at him. Laughing at him. Except for one. Akane just stood there, thoughtfully. His heart soared and he tried to catch her gaze, but it sunk to the pits of his stomach when she looked away. 'Why won't she look at me? What is wrong with these people?'  
  
Kuno walked up to him, his sister right behind him. "Saotome, I will no longer fight you. You are not worthy of my time and effort. Long have I let you win, because I thought I should be charitable to your pathetic being. But now, our fights are but a boor to me. Do not try to challenge me. You will be hurt badly, and you have not the money to pay for medical bills or a funeral."  
  
Kuno walked away, a superior look on his face and his nose held high in the air. He set his hand on Akane's shoulder. She flinched lightly, but did not pull away. Steam began to poor out of Ranma's ears. 'Maybe I can melt this thing with my ki!' He did his best to produce even the slightest amount of energy, but none would come. He sighed in defeat, realizing nothing would remove the burden from is head.  
  
Kodachi laughed that horrendous laugh of her. Chills went up Ranma's spine. Not the nice chills that you get when someone may be singing pretty or something like that. Chills that make you want to ribs all the possible senses out of your body and blend them so you may never have to experience that particular feeling again.  
  
"Ranma, you were the first man I fell in love with. Now I see what a fool I was. I only liked you because you were different then my imprudent brother, and I thought all men were the same. My obsession became unhealthy. Now I realize, that you are even worse then he is. I have found someone who will worship me for the goddess I am." A figure appeared at the gymnast's side.  
  
'I was dumped for GOSUNKUGI???!!! This can't be happening.' Ranma didn't know whether to be happy that she wasn't going to follow him anymore, or disgusted that she chose the freaky photographer over him. He decided to feel insulted. 'I'm three times the man he is and I turn into a girl! And I at least thought she had taste, even if sanity was absent!"  
  
The candle-wearing classmate of his gave him a revolted glance. "Now that I have the dearest Kodachi, you are no match for me Saotome. Nothing can hurt me with her at my side. You can have the witch Akane Tendo. She isn't good enough for me. But she is still in a higher class then you." He laughed, then left with his girlfriend.  
  
Ranma would have killed him if he wasn't stuck where he was. He would have jumped up, ripped his heart out and fed it to him. 'How dare he say that about Akane?! When I'm free he WILL suffer! Hikaru Gosunkugi, I will make you regret the day you were ever born. That I vow.'  
  
Shampoo was next. "Ranma no good husband to Shampoo. Shampoo should have killed Ranma when she had chance. Now Shampoo have Mousse. No need Ranma. Go back to China. No ever want see Ranma again." She stalked off to the plane that had suddenly appeared on the roof. If Mousse wasn't so intoxicated by his good luck, he probably would have said something. Yet, he was busy following Shampoo, ready for her every beck and call.  
  
"Son-in-law, son-in-law, son-in-law." Cologne chuckled in amusement. "I said that you weren't half bad when I came. I was right. You aren't good in the least and are all bad. I have convinced Shampoo that you aren't good enough for a worthy Amazon like her. Mousse is a much better choice for her. Stay here with your Japanese hussies. If you even try to follow us, I will have all of the Amazon's best warriors after you. It is a suicide attempt." She followed her great-granddaughter onto the plane, which flew away a few seconds later.  
  
All of the Tendos except Akane spoke to him afterwards. Nabiki just said he was worthless and took all the money that was in his pocket. Soun told him that he was never welcome in their home, and that he only brought tragedy upon the household. Ranma Saotome was probably the first person Kasumi ever yelled at in her entire life. Just hearing the harsh, scolding tone of her voice was worse then Ryoga's hardest punches. She decided to speak for over two hours.  
  
Random people that he had never seen before in his life came up out of the blue to insult him. Others appeared. Classmates, townspeople, even ones from his training trips long ago. Each new person bruised his self esteem even more so, making him feel like he should have fallen into spring of drowned cockroach instead.  
  
When his parents approached him, he wondered what his father could say now that would be different from the 'advice' he usually gave. "Son, you disgrace your father and the Saotome name. I thought I raised you to be a real man, but you are nothing but a cowardly woman." The bald martial artist began to cry and his wife patted him on the back.  
  
"There, there, dear. It isn't your fault. He would have turned out as shameful as this reared anywhere." She looked her son straight in the eye. "From this moment on, we disown you. I would make you commit seppuku, but I don't want to see my one and true love killed. Besides, it wastes our valuable time, and I don't want to get blood all over the place." Nodoka led her still sobbing husband away, whispering comforting words in Genma's ear.  
  
Ukyo was taking practice swings with her spatula. "You were lying when you said I was cute, you stole my cart, you pretended our engagement meant nothing, you didn't even have the heart to let me down easy, and you just strung me along: You are a pig. No woman deserves someone like you. Our female classmates are right. You are an enemy of all women. Just to show you that I am over you, I'm going to invite Tsubasa over to dinner tomorrow. Put that in your pipe and smoke it."  
  
Ryoga had been leaning against one of the dojo's walls this entire time just listening to what others were telling him. He now approached his rival, smirking his head off. "Well, well, Ranma. Let's examine this. Everyone you trusted has abandoned you. You have no one left, nowhere to go. Maybe I can be your savior, your one last friend."  
  
Ranma looked at him hopefully. 'Even when we fought, we still respected each other. And we are friends. In fact, Ryoga is the closest male friend I have. Maybe there is more to P-chan then I thought.'  
  
The Lost Boy laughed. "Who am I kidding? I'm enjoying this. I live for watching you squirm. Akane doesn't deserve a half-man like you. She needs someone that will always be there for her, a man with no other women. That man is me. And when we are living happily ever after, and we see your bum butt on the street, I am going to laugh in your face. Rub salt in your wounds. This time, it will be you who has seen heck."  
  
Ranma's eyes burned with tears of frustration and hurt. 'Why is this happening all of a sudden? Am I really this bad?' As Akane walked forward, his heart soared. 'She looks so beautiful. Please let her help me. She has always been there for me. Don't let this be any different.'  
  
Akane began to talk. He could see her lips moving. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear a word she was saying. Water gathered in her eyes. She almost reached out to touch him, but pulled her hand back seconds before making contact. It seemed as if she was in pain, and he felt his heart tear out of his chest in her sorrow.  
  
Ryoga and Kuno came by, and each one taking her by the arm, they gently leaded her away. As she looked back over her shoulder at him, he could see that she was crying softly and silently.  
  
'No Akane! Please no! You can't leave me, I need you! Akane, I want you with me. More then anything else, I have to have you by my side. There is no use for living otherwise. Don't leave me here alone. God, Akane, I lo-' His thoughts were cut off as the world turned black.  
  
A/N: Raise your hand if you want to kill me. Sorry about the lies and deception. At least Ranma isn't dead! I brought him back with no resurrection involved. Have any of you ever seen the movie Clue? If not, then that is where the idea for the different ending came from (unless they took it from someone; in that case I have no idea where it is from).  
  
This would have been up a Friday, but I was depressed. I didn't make the softball team and there was a lot of unfairness involved in the selection. I wont get into that, but there are a lot of politics involved in how my school works. I was also exhausted because I spent eight hours plus on a bus and had to get up an hour earlier.  
  
I hope you like this better then the first ending. I certainly do. Plus, it is a long chapter. Does it make up for my trickery? Well, decide your method for my demise, then review. Remember, originality counts! Questions, comments, reactions and reviews are greatly appreciated. So are emails to lavendergaia@yahoo.com. 


	27. The Dream Sequence: Part Two

Personal thanks:  
  
Japanese Goth: Why are you picking on Ryoga? Everyone else was mean too. Poor Ranma. I think this chapter will cheer him up.  
  
Kura-kun: *holds up her defense cat* It'll attack, I swear! *the cat scratches her, then goes to eat.* Uh, yeah. The other characters aren't that bad, I just made them worse for emphasis.  
  
Butterfly: I don't think anyone would like it if Ranma died. If so, they wouldn't be reading the series. Unfortunately, there are only a few chapters left. I'll miss you all, but I hope you read anything else I may write.  
  
Ranma+Akane4Ever: Nope, not the real ending. I've never had really bad fever induced dreams. The only really bad fever I ever had was when I was two, and I definitely wouldn't remember those. I've had some pretty weird hallucinations. The ending is near, I'm afraid. I'm glad you love the story though.  
  
Lil washu: It wasn't my idea to choose Cologne, but she does make a good villain. It was just a joke to confuse the readers. Seems like I have succeeded. There is an explanation for all the dreams in my author notes. Read this chapter first though, you wouldn't want to spoil anything.  
  
Aqua Rosewater: I'm still confused about my choice, but I think I know which way I want to go. Wow, your talk with Cologne sound like my monologue for English. That reminds me, I have to memorize my monologues by Wednesday. Great. I like Ryoga's speech as well. I would be scared if Ryoga had mercy for me no longer. *shudders*  
  
Chibi_Inuyasha: Whoa. Hold it a second there. Miroku and Gosunkugi are nothing alike. I am a HUGE Miroku fangirl, and will not tolerate that in the least. Gosunkugi is not like a monk, he just likes to fool around with magic he can't do. He may be somewhat of a pervert, but he never goes as far as Miroku does. He is too much of a chicken. Miroku helps out with the fighting, gathering shards, and often finds places for them to stay or get food. Gosunkugi is weird, Miroku is interesting. Rant over. For any of you who have not had the chicken pox, this doesn't normally happen! It just moves the plot of the story along.  
  
Maura: Dreams like this would be awful, but it has a reason. Read the authors note for exactly why I did that to him. High cholesterol, hmmm? Interesting. I wonder if my mom can find that at work. She and my dad are both doctors as well. I'm gonna ask, she can usually get free samples. Vocab is why I didn't get all 99's on the third grade SAT's. I just submit myself to the thesaurus when I write. Or the Synonyms button on Microsoft Word. Long reviews are the best.  
  
Katsu-chan: You're back! I was wondering where you had gone. Hope you had fun on vacation, even if you didn't have internet. This isn't the end. Not quite yet, but soon. I feel the story has run its course. Maybe the coach of the softball team wanted them to look like clones? Never know.  
  
Cluehunter Karoru: The dreams have meaning. I explain it all in the notes at the bottom. Yes, I couldn't have him die and stay dead. I love him to much. I'm too nice for my own good sometimes. I'm a pretty good actress, but I usually don't make it in musicals. I am half tone deaf, so I can do the acting just fine, but they don't choose me because I can't sing with the notes. Kinda bad when I have chorus everyday, but I just blend with everyone else. Rejection is evil, but I have my writing to cheer me up.  
  
Delirium's Hostage: Great, I will totally give you credit for it. Now, more people may laugh with it. This isn't over. Can't have it have a sad ending, can we? Is this soon enough for you? I'm sure it is faster then others post...  
  
Shadow Heart: The white coats are after you too? They just won't leave me alone! I'm glad you love the story, and that you took the time to review.  
  
Sacchi: You shouldn't want to kill me! I owe you money! And you still haven't seen season two. *evil laughter* I am so bad. What is weirding you out? Me again?  
  
Ranchan: Haha. Yes, I ended with a dream. Don't worry, this one does not. You always say 'write more'. As if I'm gonna stop! I won't, I promise. Not until it is over at least.  
  
Christie: Yes, that was put in to throw the readers off. I'm glad someone understands the dream. He can't hear Akane because that is the one person he wants to hear most, no matter what she says. She is also being held back from him by obstacles such as Kuno and Ryoga. The entire dream is just to knock down his self-esteem. There is a more detailed report in the author notes.  
  
Dennisud: Yes, I am done messing with your brains. Eclectic: I like that word! It just sounds so cool. Yes, this should be very interesting. I hope it is at least.  
  
RisingSun: Omg, I missed your review! I am soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! The first ending was just to mess with your minds. Something that my friend suggested. This one is the real ending, though it isn't over yet. It is his imagination taking over, though it has symbolic meanings that I have explained in my author notes for this chapter.  
  
ChiisanaAnisa: The entire dream thing was just something I thought up while wondering how to write the last chapter. It originally was supposed to be something totally different that I decided to cut out. I thought this up because it would venture farther into Ranma's psyche. I talk about what it all means in my author notes in this chapter.  
  
Inuyasha: Actually, this chapter goes into Ranma's life a little more. I clarify what everything is about in my author notes. I know your mind doesn't have the capacity for something of this nature, but try to follow along. Don't hit me, I will make Callie attack.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Anything in is a dream sequence.  
  
Anything in ** is a flashback.  
  
Ranma's eyes fluttered open into blurry vision. In front of him was a face. A beautiful face, with chocolate eyes and navy hair framing the sides of her head. 'An angel. I am looking at an angel.' She reached over and stroked his cheek, staring straight into his eyes. He smiled in happiness.  
  
"Ranma. Ranma." The angelic voice called to him. He leaned into her hand, livid in the gentle touch. The grin stayed on his mouth as he drifted off into the dream world once again.  
  
Ranma glanced at his surroundings. "What is this, some sort of maze? Wow, it feels good to talk." He looked up at the sky. "I have to go through this, correct? Well, next time, at least provide an instruction manual or something of the sort!"  
  
He entered the beginning of the hedge maze, then taking a quick left. A dead end met him straight in the face. Following that, he came upon three in the next five minutes. "This is going to get tired fast. Is there even an end to this place?" A swift wind suddenly moved past. "Sorry I asked. I'm going, I'm going."  
  
As he walked through an entrance way to a different path, a memory shot through his head.  
  
*His mother was holding him, yelling at his father. There were bags by the door, and it seemed that Genma had packed for a long trip. The two were arguing, and the man kept trying to take Ranma away from his mother. The six-year-old held tight and squirmed so not to be caught.*  
  
Sixteen-year-old Ranma shook his head. "That was odd. Just what is this place?" He looked around. He couldn't see the top of the hedges, but overhead was a cloudless blue sky, something he didn't see very often. "At least I don't have to worry about getting rained on. To anyone listening, that was not a challenge!"  
  
Ranma continued to try and find the exit of the maze, wondering how long it would take him. "I have to get back home. Akane and the rest of them are probably worried about me." His stomach grumbled. "Plus, I'm hungry and a doubt there is an okonomiyaki stand in this blasted place."  
  
Midway through another passageway, he flashbacked again.  
  
*He was meeting and playing with Ukyo as a little kid. He got free okonomiyaki everyday. Ucchan was nice to him, the first friend he had ever had. And he cooked well. Then his father was taking him away again. Ucchan stood back, yelling after them and crying.*  
  
"Little did I know that she really just wanted her cart back. Little did I know that Ucchan was really a girl! I guess with the life I've had you can't be too surprised with these things." Ranma rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "It is nice to have a friend like Ucchan. Sometimes she does get a little too friendly though."  
  
He didn't stop and ponder the situation, but instead kept walking. Hours later he had gone through all the years in his life up to where he had met Ryoga.  
  
*He had waited in that same lot for three days. Finally, his dad had come to take him off to China, not giving him a choice in the matter. Ranma wanted to settle the fight, but his pop was forcing him into fleeing the country for one reason or another.*  
  
Ranma sighed and leaned against one of the thick walls. It was because of his stupid father dragging him to China that Ryoga had hated him so much. If they had finished the fight, Ryoga wouldn't say he had run out. He wouldn't have followed them to Jusenkyo, and turned into P-chan. He wouldn't be sleeping in Akane's bed. Ranma bristled with the thought. "What a stupid father."  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma remembered Jusenkyo.  
  
*His father was knocked into one of the springs. Neither of them had paid attention to what the guide had told them. Now they were paying for it. The giant panda had knocked him into a spring and now he was a girl. Ranma once again felt the shock of having a female body for the first time.*  
  
"And it all went downhill from there. Why are we Saotomes destined to lead weird, exciting lives? I'd rather just be normal. But that certainly ain't gonna happen, not while I have this stupid curse." Ranma punched a wall, but it had no effect on the structure.  
  
Several other flashbacks followed.  
  
*Ranma was eating food off a table as a girl. He had been starving and was thrilled to finally have something to eat. As he ate, he watched a pretty young girl battle with an ugly old one. The cute girl won. Then he realized that he had been eating her food and now had to battle her. Ranma-chan had won and received the 'Kiss of Death' from the Amazon. The guide had made them leave the village after that, running for his life.*  
  
*He arrived at the Tendo dojo, and Soun was upset at the fact that Ranma was a girl and not a boy as he had expected. Akane told her sister Nabiki to be nice. No matter what gender Ranma was, she was their guest. She then asked to be friends. Ranma felt more grateful at that moment then any other time in his life.*  
  
Several more hours past, yet it did not stop being day. Ranma did not tire in the least from his trek through the maze. He was started to hate the color green nonetheless. From the moment he had first arrived at the dojo, many things had happened, meaning many more flashbacks. There were over a hundred, leading up to when he was forced to go to Jusendo.  
  
Most of those thoughts were over powering. The anger he felt for Saffron and his followers. The fear he felt when Akane got hurt. The loneliness when she was gone.  
  
*He was holding Akane's lifeless body as he sat down. She wasn't breathing and he was scared that she hadn't made it. Those moments were the most frightening that he had ever felt. He gently spoke to her, telling her to wake up. That he was sorry he was so awkward, and she shouldn't have done that for him. When she was alive once again, he was the happiest man on Earth.*  
  
*Akane stood in front of him, clothed in a wedding dress. She looked so beautiful that it took his breath away. She told him that he loved her and that was why she would marry him. The thought of marriage frightened him, but he was less apprehensive after what happened at Jusendo.*  
  
"If the wedding hadn't been destroyed, I would have married her." Ranma realized. "I still will, if I ever get out of here."  
  
After all this time, the exit was finally in front of him. He ran out of it, and realized that he was in a big field. There seemed to be a wedding going on, and he was suddenly wearing a tuxedo. He approached everyone cautiously.  
  
Everyone in Nerima was there. The Tendo's and his family were in the front rows. Soun and Genma were sobbing as Kasumi tried to calm him down. His breath was caught in a gasp as he realized that Akane was waiting by the alter for her groom. 'Am I the groom? Is this our wedding?'  
  
He began walking towards his fiance as a man materialized at her side. A man that wasn't him. Akane glared at whoever it was as the priest began the ceremony. Ranma turned red in anger. Who was this guy, trying to steal Akane away from him? 'With all those guys after her, it could be anyone and their cousin! Well, none of them can have her.'  
  
"Akane is mine!" He called out. Everyone ignored him. He ran up to where they were standing and pulled her hand out of his grip. "Keep away. I won't let you have her. I won't let this happen. "  
  
The faceless man that was Akane's groom disappeared as quickly as he had shown. All that was left was him and Akane. Everyone else had gone.  
  
He snapped his eyes open. There she was, sitting over him with a worried look on her face. He had never felt so good. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her against him in a hug. "I promise it won't happen. I won't let you go. I love you, Akane."  
  
For the understatement of the year, we could say that Akane was shocked beyond belief. She hugged him back as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I love you too, Ranma."  
  
A/N: It isn't the end!!! But I think there is only one more chapter left after this. For those of you who are confused by the dreams, please let me explain. The first one that took place in the desert just goes with how hot it was in the room. It has no symbolic meaning besides that. The second one where everyone is telling him bad things goes with all of his hidden insecurities that rose to the surface. The maze dream describes how everything that happened and every choice he made had something to do with how he turns out. It also shows that he isn't sure what direction his life is going in, and if he doesn't take charge and find a solution, then it won't go the way he wants. He will be lost forever, hence the maze. The last one with the wedding symbolizes the fact that Akane and Ranma belong together, no matter what obstacles they may face. They love each other and will be with each other forever. No one will come between them. If you have any more questions regarding the dreams, or if you just want to talk, email me at lavendergaia@yahoo.com.  
  
I hope this clears everything up. I think tomorrow will be the ending of this fic. But worry not, I have several ideas up my sleeve. Questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	28. A Few Changes in Nerima

Personal thanks:  
  
FusionBlaster: Interesting as in good or bad? Not quite sure about the sequel. Read author's notes for more information.  
  
Briguy, The Writer: I'm glad that you won't murder me. We recently watched all the Star Wars movies at school, but I missed the last part with softball tryouts. Which I didn't make anyway. Should have just gone and watched the movie. Chewie rocks. Did you know that in the books Luke turns to the dark side at the end? My teacher told me that. Interesting stuff they teach now. Clue was a really good movie. My mom says I watch it too much, because I must tune in every time it is on TV. I'm pretty good at the game as well.  
  
The Cat Café is also referred to as the Nekohanten in some places.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert a disclaimer here and pretend I wrote it.  
  
Thoughts are in 'quotations'.  
  
Ranma and Akane moved back into the Tendo dojo the next day, fever finally broken. It seemed that Cologne had had a talk with Shampoo about her claim over Ranma. The young Amazon girl no longer glomped him, or asked him for dates. In fact, she avoided him altogether, consumed with a bad case of hurt pride.  
  
Needless to say, the fathers were overjoyed with their children's new found love for each other. Luckily Nodoka was there. If not, there would have been a wedding the day after Ranma got better. His mother wouldn't stand for that, and said that she was going to start carry her katana again if the men decided to interfere. After that announcement, they decided to return to the suddenly very interesting game of shogi.  
  
Kasumi was happy that everyone was well again and stopped the frantic cleaning spree that had been going on ever since Dr. Tofu's frightening announcement. No one quite knew why Ranma and Akane decided to be together all of a sudden, yet no one questioned their good fortune. Fights were less frequent and the house had lost a lot of tension since the incident. It was a calmer lifestyle for everyone, especially with Ukyo and Shampoo giving up on trying to marry Ranma.  
  
Ryoga explained to his new friend what had happened between him and the girls. The entire situation baffled Ranma, but he was contented with Ryoga's choice and congratulated him on his new relationship.  
  
Ever since their declaration of love, Ranma and Akane were more at ease with each other. Everyone at school had heard about it, but it didn't seem to bother them. Both seemed to be in their own dream world, where only each other existed. Akane even got in trouble in school for fantasizing instead of paying attention. Though her teachers got angry, each and every time Ranma had a huge grin on his face. He knew who she was dreaming about and it wasn't Ryoga or Kuno.  
  
Kuno was sinking further and further into depression with each passing day. No one was sure if it was because of the new campus relationship, or the fact that he had been seen taking his sister's 'medication' several times. He even tried to attack Nabiki after she refused to sell him photos.  
  
"Where are my photos, Nabiki Tendo?" Kuno asked one day before school.  
  
"Kuno, I'm not selling photos of my sister or her fiance anymore." She went back to the schoolwork she was doing on her laptop.  
  
He took her arm in his hand roughly. "I am prepared to pay double, give me the pictures."  
  
"Let go of me. I don't have any pictures to give you. Now let me finish my English paper." She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he wasn't letting go.  
  
"Give me the pictures!"  
  
"Stop it. Even if I had any, I wouldn't sell them to you for all the yen in Japan." The surrounding crowd gasped. The changes in her life had really made a difference in her.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo, give them to me or else." He squeezed her arm tighter in his hand.  
  
She winced. "You are hurting me. Let go!"  
  
Half of the schools population was watching on bated breath. They wanted to help her, but they were all scared of what Kuno would do in his current circumstances.  
  
"Tatewaki Kuno, what do you think you are doing to my sister?!" The crowd parted as an angry navy-haired girl marched to the bokken wielding junior.  
  
"Ah, Akane Tendo, my love! You have found me. I was just in the middle of a business deal with Nabiki Tendo." He twisted his captives arm harshly, making pain surge through her arm.  
  
"Let go of her before I break your hand off!" Akane was serious as her eyes flamed with anger.  
  
"As you wish, my love." He released her, and moved to hug Akane, who punched him harder then she ever had before.  
  
The crowd had departed, leaving the two sisters to themselves. "Nabiki, are you ok? He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"  
  
The older sister surveyed the red marks on her arm. "It isn't too bad. I should be alright." She hesitated. "He scared me though. I wasn't sure what he would do." She allowed her younger sister to hug her, and squeezed back.  
  
That night both Kuno siblings were admitted to a rehab clinic, courtesy of Nabiki Tendo.  
  
It was a week or so later when Akane and Ranma were treated to lunch by Nabiki. "You haven't been out in a while. You two can show off the fact that you are now a couple." They both knew what she really meant. She wanted to show off her new boyfriend.  
  
They decided that some okonomiyaki would be the perfect thing to get. Nabiki's boyfriend met them at the restaurant, and they sat themselves among the other patrons.  
  
"Hey everyone." Ukyo greeted them, minus her usually cheer. "Ranchan, Akane, Nabiki...Ryoga."  
  
"Hiya, Ucchan! Smells great in here! I'm starved." Ranma bounced in his seat enthusiastically.  
  
Akane rolled her eyes. "By the way he is acting, you would think we never fed him."  
  
"Well, with what you think is cooking, I'm surprised that I ain't dead already!" After seeing the hurt look on her face, he quickly added, "Joke! It was a joke!"  
  
"Don't kid around with things like that! You forget that you almost did die. I'm not trying to poison you or anything." She crossed her arms defensively as everyone prepared for either a mallet or a bokken to appear and connect with Ranma's skull after a stupid remark on the boy's part.  
  
Instead, he handled it nicely. "Aw, sorry Akane." He put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm not gonna die. If I can handle living with the Amazon's while handling 104 degree fevers, I can handle anything."  
  
She smiled as she leaned against her fiance. "Ok, then."  
  
Ryoga's jaw fell open, Ukyo dropped her order pad, and Nabiki's eyebrows rose way higher then should have been humanly possible. "You'd think living with them would have me used to this by now. I guess almost dying makes you want to eat finer things in life, other then feet."  
  
Ukyo blinked rapidly. "Um, yeah. What'll you have?"  
  
"I think I'll have the squid please." Ryoga said politely.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll have the same." Nabiki held Ryoga's hand as Ukyo wrote it down.  
  
The chef bit her lip, looking at the happy pair. She knew that they were together, though she had never seen them out as a couple. Akane had explained it all to her, telling exactly what Nabiki said, word for word:  
  
"Akane, you love Ranma. I'm not sure, but I may love Ryoga. It isn't for his money! I promise you that. I really hope that isn't how you think of me. As my little sister, you should know better. I've always liked sweet, humble guys. That is why Ranma and Kuno turned me off so much. Ryoga and I may be different, but it works for us. Opposites attract. We complete and compliment each other. He wants someone to protect. I will gladly let him protect me. I have friends everywhere. I just let them know when he gets lost. One of them is bound to find him and return him to me. I am handling his finances, which gives us something to talk about, a connection that goes further then just our attraction to each other. I'm not sure why he likes me. I know I gave him his first kiss. Why do I like him? Well, he is sweet and romantic. He sees me for more then my connections or money. Ryoga is probably the only guy who won't use me. He likes me for my personality. The one I keep hidden from the rest of the world. Like the one I use when it is just you, me, and Kasumi. I feel like I can really open up to him and he won't laugh. It is just a strange attraction that we can't help."  
  
Ukyo was trying to get over the second guy she had lost. She also wasn't sure why she felt such feelings for the Lost Boy, but couldn't help herself. She felt her stomach tie in knots as she watched the two happy couples, and just left to fulfill their order.  
  
Konatsu was waiting by the grill, preparing more batter. Ukyo looked over the ninja carefully. Sure, he crossdressed, but she did that herself for years and still did it now. He was always nice to her, and helped her out whether she needed it or not. He looked up and caught her eye. "Do you need something, Ukyo-sama?"  
  
She shook her head. "Just need to make a couple okonomiyaki for Ranchan and the gang." He handed her the ingredients she would need. 'Maybe I should be nicer to the guy. Give him a break. He is just as kind as any other boys around here. Kinder, in fact. Maybe...' She put the okonomiyakis on the grill. "Say, Konatsu, how would you like the close the shop on Sunday and do something? We could go to the park, or maybe the zoo."  
  
Konatsu probably could have passed for the happiest person on Earth at that moment. "Really? Won't it be too much trouble? What will the customers think?"  
  
"We'll let them know beforehand. Don't you think we deserve a break?" She flipped the grilled batter with a spatula.  
  
"Of course! I would love too! This is going to be great!" For the rest of the day Konatsu walked with a skip in his step and she could hear him humming lightly at times.  
  
'This could work out.' She thought with a smile.  
  
Everything was going well in Nerima. A lot of the crazies had either left or calmed down. Ranma was getting to be good friends with Ryoga when Nabiki wasn't occupying his time or he was lost. Even he and Mousse would spar together on friendly terms every once in a while.  
  
He was learning to be better with Akane, and she was as patient as possible with him. He got hit a few times, but only after saying something really bad, that anyone would get hit from. Unfortunately, when regular guys are hit, they don't fly through the window and into a pond, being turned into a girl from contact with the water.  
  
Shampoo still had feelings for Ranma, though she kept them bottled inside herself, not wanting the wrath of her grandmother. She had no idea what was hidden in her certain cabinets that the old woman possessed. Returning to China wasn't an option until either Shampoo or Ranma got married. If Shampoo married someone else, then her bond with Ranma was broken, yet she was to be outcaste for three years, due to the fact that she wasn't married to the man assigned to her. If Ranma got married, there was no connection whatsoever left between them, and she was welcomed back with open arms. Being the leader's strongest heir, they didn't want her away for long or to anger Cologne.  
  
In fact, life was going pretty smoothly from then on. Until one day...  
  
Akane let out a blood-curdling scream that awoke Ranma from his sleep. He raced out of bed, quickly followed by his father. The rest of the Tendo's were also headed for her bedroom, which Ranma reached first. "Akane, what's wrong?"  
  
She glared at him. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You gave me the chicken pox!"  
  
She was standing there in her night clothes, covered in little red bumps. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot in rage.  
  
"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Blame your father; he was the one who said you already had it!" Everyone looked to Soun, who had been standing sheepishly in the corner.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! It was so long ago, how was I supposed to remember?" The man started to cry as his family and guest rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh, daddy, I forgive you. But I've already missed so much school. Now what?" She sat on her bed and placed her head in her hand.  
  
"I'll get someone to take notes for you. Wouldn't want you falling farther behind." Nabiki offered.  
  
"And I'll stay home and take care of you." Ranma suggested. "You did the same for me, and I am the only other person in this house who has had them." He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and smiled.  
  
"I love you." She whispered so only he could hear.  
  
"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair.  
  
Soun clapped his hands together. "Now that that is over, when is breakfast, Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh, my! It is still on the stove!" She hurried downstairs, hoping that it didn't burn.  
  
"How about a game of Go before we eat, Tendo?" Genma offered.  
  
"Sounds good, Saotome." The two men left.  
  
"I'm going to get ready for school. See you lovebirds later. If Ryoga shows up while I'm gone, make sure you keep him around. Thanks." Nabiki missed the Lost Boy, who had been gone longer then she expected.  
  
Downstairs, Soun and Genma were involved in their game. On Mr. Tendo's turn, Mr. Saotome said, "You knew Akane never had the chicken pox the whole time, Tendo. Admit it."  
  
"That is right. She had sea lice." He moved. "But you must admit, my plan to get them together did work."  
  
Genma shook his head in disbelief. "You are a brave man, Tendo. Dead, if Akane ever finds out, but brave nonetheless."  
  
"Why, thank you, Saotome."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wow. I can't believe I just wrote that. This is really the end. Not a fake ending, but the real thing. It has been amazing writing this, and knowing that you all love it so much. Thank you to everyone who has helped me with ideas, and especially my reviewers. You all rock and made me want to get the chapters out faster. Give yourselves a pat on the back.  
  
I was originally thinking of having a sequel to this, but I am not sure. I will have to think about it. I personally think that it has run it's course, and I will have to think of a new plot if a sequel is written. I'll think about it, but don't worry; I have ideas for another fic or two up my sleeve. I will probably be starting a new one later today.  
  
For all of you who liked this, I am so glad. This is my first attempt at published Ranma fanfiction. I began to write another one, but it isn't nearly in this league. If I ever decide to post it, it will need a major rewrite that I'm not sure if I'm up to or not.  
  
I hope none of you are too upset with who I put Ryoga with at the end. I hope I gave sufficient reasons for my decision and you will respect it. Ukyo/Ryoga work sometimes, but I don't feel it was right with what happened here.  
  
So, now I must say good-bye. It has been a lot of fun, and I hope that you read anything I may write in the future. I love all you guys and I hope that I may have perked up your day a bit with this. My job is to entertain, and wish that I have fulfilled my purpose. As always, questions, comments, reactions, and reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
